College experience
by cloclovilla
Summary: When Lissa leaves to go to college, Rose follows, beginning a long distance relationship with Dimitri. Who knew college could be worse than high school? Jealousy, Rumors, Harassment. And to top it off, Strigoi are closing in slowly. How will Rose manage to keep Lissa safe while still keeping herself alive? (Plenty of Romitri 3) lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

When Lissa leaves to go to college, Rose follows, beginning a long distance relationship with Dimitri. Who knew college could be worse than high school? Jealousy, Rumors, Harassment. And to top it off, Strigoi are closing in slowly. How will Rose manage to keep Lissa safe while still keeping herself alive?

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **RPOV (mainly going to be RPOV)**

"Rose! Where are you?" Lissa yelled as she barged into my room. Our rooms were across from each other. This way I could keep an eye on her and allow both of us to have our privacy. As Queen, she had gotten two of the biggest rooms on campus, we had our own shower, a tiny living room and even a small kitchen. I'm pretty sure it wasn't even considered a room anymore, but an apartment.

"Bedroom" I sighted. Why was she always up so early? I had barely slept a few hours yet.

"Is it really necessary for five guardians to follow me all the time?!" I was head of her security while she was in college at Lehigh.

"Lissa, we already talked about this. You have to be even more careful than before…"she interrupted me, finishing my sentence in an exasperated tone. "… because you are not only one of the last Dragomir, but also the Queen. I know that, but five is too much! Can you please make it go down to three?"

I thought about it for a while. It was true that it had been hard on her, always having five tall and strong men around her, it was making hard for her to make friends. If I told two out of the five to be far guards while the other three stayed near then it could work, and she wouldn't even know they were still there.

When I looked at her I saw her pleading eyes. She had been looking forwards to a new kind of life and I felt guilty taking part of it away.

"Fine" I finally said. She squealed before hugging me tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said before running back to her room.

I was finally going to be able to go back to sleep. My shift started at the same time as classes which meant I could still sleep another thirty minutes. I had spent most of my night on the phone with Dimitri. Dimitri was now Christian's guardian, but since Christian didn't go to Lehigh, it was quite hard on both Lissa and I. They came to visit when they could, but it still wasn't enough, and the long distance relationship we were both having was getting harder each day.

At first, Dimitri and I had decided to write letters to each other. However, that idea was quickly dismissed; it was too big of a reminder from when Dimitri had turned Strigoi. We then opted for text messages and phone calls. He called me every night before I went to sleep. It was soothing to hear his voice last each day. In the darkness of my room I could almost imagine him next to me, whispering each word to my ear. God I missed him.

Attending a human college, we had switched back to human schedule, which made it that much harder for us to communicate. Christian had opened a center where he would teach offensive magic, and Mia had joined him shortly after. The idea still wasn't popular, but more and more Moroi were starting to sign up. Hopefully people would soon stop to criticize this.

My alarm rang, pulling me out of my sleep. I sat up on my bed, tired. I rubbed my eyes, stretched and then got out of bed. I quickly took a shower, to freshen up and to wake myself up, before heading to my closet. Since we were at college, we didn't need to wear any guardian uniform and were allowed to wear casual clothes. I usually wore jeans that allowed me to move around and fight, in case of trouble. We still hadn't encountered any, but we all knew threats could arrive any time.

Today, I had opted for a green tank top, and black skinny jeans.

After glancing one last time in the mirror, making sure everything was in place, I went to knock on Lissa's door. She was usually already gone by the time I came, but I still knocked to make sure. As I had expected, she had left.

Being Rose Hathaway, I always made sure to arrive just seconds before class started.

When Lissa saw me come in, she rolled her eyes at how close I had made it before class had begun. She took her bag away from the seat next to hers.

"You could wake up earlier you know" she said with a grin. She knew that no matter what she said, there was no way I would sleep one less minute than I could. After all, I might not get that opportunity once we were in the real life.

"Keep trying to convince me" I winked.

The professor had started his class about the Greek mythologies, when Jonathan came in. He quietly slid into the seat next to me. Jonathan was one of the other guardian assigned to Lissa. He was a few years older, allowing him to act like a student. Just like me, he had passed his guardians trial with flying colors, finishing first of his class. Even if I did finish a few points ahead of him.

"Always one step behind me" I teased when he finally sat down.

"You'll see, one day I'll be on top" he said with a wink. We were quite similar, and had become friends soon after he had been assigned to Lissa. His perverted mind usually resulted in dirty jokes on a daily basic. I had gotten used to them and even laughed at a few now.

"You wish" I whispered.

"You'll see" he continued. Until Lissa turned around glaring at him. She had been trying to listen to the professor.

"Sorry" we both said. Before opening our notebooks and starting to pay attention. Mythology and literature weren't my favorite subjects, but since it was Lissa's, I tagged along. I was bored half of the time, but surprisingly sometimes it would actually interest me. Unfortunately, today wasn't one of those days.

My mind ended up elsewhere. I thought about Dimitri again. Remembering how we had parted.

 _Christian and Dimitri had come to helped us move into the dorms. Christian helped Lissa and Dimitri insisted on carrying my boxes. Each of us wanted to spend as much time as possible with each other before we had to separate._

 _He stood next to the door waiting for me to open it. I looked into my bag, once, twice. Where were my keys? I put my bag down on the ground and started emptying it._

" _What am I going to do with you?" he said teasingly._

" _Found it!" I finally said rising them like a trophy. It had slipped to the bottom of my bag._

" _Nice place" he said while putting the boxes down._

" _Let's look around." I took his hand and started exploring my new living quarters. We walked into the living room first where there was a sofa and a TV._

" _You can put your books here." I said pointing at a bookshelf._

" _Roza, you know I can't…" he stopped realizing I was fantasizing us moving together. He squeezed my hand before moving us to the kitchen._

" _We could cook together here" I continued. He raised his eyebrows smiling. "Right, right, I would watch you while you cook." I laughed. Clearly we both knew my cooking skills were non-existent._

 _We then continued our visit to the bedroom._

" _And what could we do in the bedroom?" he asked with a smirk on his face._

" _I'll let your imagination answer you" I said winking. We looked at each other before starting to laugh._

 _Finally, we made our way to the bathroom. It was quite large and a huge mirror covered the wall. Dimitri stepped behind me giving me a hug. My heart started racing as I looked at both our reflection in the mirror. He was as handsome as ever, but most importantly, he was mine. I placed my hand on his and leaned my head back onto his shoulder. We stayed there for a while, embracing the last few moments we had together. Somehow, it seemed like life wanted to keep us apart, regardless of our love._

" _I have to go soon" he said, breaking the comfortable silence we had fallen into. "Christian has a meeting with his landlord in the morning to sort a few things out. We need to leave now if we want to make it before sun down."_

 _I squeezed his hands tighter around me before nodding. We were walking towards the door when suddenly my feet stopped moving. Dimitri hadn't noticed yet and kept moving._

" _Comrade" I called before he reached the door. I didn't want him to go. He turned around, facing me, before I continued. "Come back soon okay?" I felt my chest tighten as the reality finally sank in. After this, I had no idea when I was going to be able to see him again, or if I was even going to see him again. Anyone of us could die before our next meet._

 _I had managed to suppress the tears forming in my eyes, but Dimitri could read me like an open book._

" _Oh Roza" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'll be back. I promise." I tighten my grip around him. Never wanting to let go. After a while, he slowly pushed me away to look at me. He brushed a tear that had managed to slip out. "I love you Roza. Never forget that."_

 _I pressed my lips against his softly. Trying to capture this moment and remember the feeling of his warm body close to mine. "I love you too Comrade" I said afterwards. I held his hand as we walked back to his car. Christian was already waiting there, but he was too focused on Lissa to see us coming._

 _After another round of goodbyes, they finally got into the car. Lissa and I both waved as the car disappeared around the corner._

It had been two months already since I last saw him, and my holidays wouldn't be until another two weeks.

As we were walking to our next class I took my phone out and texted him before putting it back in my bag.

"What did you tell him?" I heard Jonathan say behind me. He always made fun of how strange it was for me to change when I was talking with Dimitri. My words to him were soft, sweet, and even lustful, while with the others I would usually distance myself making jokes. I had never opened up to any of my new co workers and kept them at arm's-length when it came to my personal life, I wanted to keep it professional. They all knew I was dating Dimitri, but that was all they knew. Unfortunately for me that didn't stop Jonathan to keep pushing and digging to find out more.

"Just tell me, aren't partners supposed to tell each other everything?" he said with a huge smile

"Maybe I should tell my partner" I said. His eyes lit up with hope before I added "Too bad we're not partners." I teased before laughing.

"Then I guess, I'm just going to have to figure it out on my own then." That was too easy, he wouldn't back down like this if he hadn't already found… wait. I opened my bag. Fuck! How did he? I looked back at him. He held my phone in his hand ready to start snooping. I came closer to try to snatch it back, but before I got near him, he held his arm up, putting my phone out of my reach.

"Jonathan! Stop messing around! Give me my phone back!" why did he always have to use my height against me? Never mind. I hopped onto his back trying to reach my phone. He laughed as he moved the phone around. I had finally grabbed onto it when I heard someone call my name. I froze. I would recognize that Russian accent anywhere.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hi there!

Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**To all the Romitri lovers**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **DPOV**

Christian had taken a day of, asking Mia to take over his classes. It had been two month since we had seen the girls.

I missed Roza. I missed her sent; I missed the feeling of her hair between my fingers. Hell, I even missed her sarcasm.

I couldn't wait to see her, and from the look in Christian's eyes he felt the same about Lissa.

I received a text from her when we were getting off the plane.

 _I miss you Comrade. Wish you were here._

I laughed. She had no idea. We quickly headed towards the classes, hoping to catch them by surprised.

I was the one caught off guard when we finally saw them. Roza was on Jonathan's back and they were playfully teasing each other while laughing. I knew Roza had become friends with him, but each time I came to visit, he always seemed a bit too close to her for my taste.

"Rose" I said, my voice wasn't very loud but from the way she froze I knew she had heard me. Her head turned and she looked in the crowed trying to find me. When she finally did, she hoped of his back and starting running towards me.

"Where are you going love?" I heard Jonathan say. Now that was a new one. I clenched my teeth at the sound of her nickname.

I braced myself for impact before Rose came crashing into my arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked "You could have told me!"

"Where would be the fun in that?" I said.

 **RPOV**

I heard Lissa scream. I turned around as quick as I could, hand on my stake. I had forgotten her. I relaxed when I saw her running to Christian and giving him a kiss.

Dimitri and I weren't too big on public display of affection. Jonathan came next to me.

"Well that explains it" he said laughing.

"Guardian Kovinski" Dimitri said acknowledging him. They didn't have the best relationship.

"Guardian Belikov" he return. "Well I guess you won't be eating with us then love" he said to me. He had started calling me that a few weeks ago. At first I corrected him but seeing it was useless, I had given up.

"I guess not" I replied looking at Dimitri. I still couldn't believe he was here! My man was back, like he had promised. Jonathan left and we went for a walk.

"So how is it going with Christian's classes? Did he make any progress?" I asked

"More people are signing up now, so they divided the classes according to their element. Christian teaches Fire and Earth, and Mia teaches Water and Air. They had to do a lot of research to be able to teach another element, but their getting there."

"That's awesome! Their probably going to have complaining spirit users on their hands soon, wanting to learn to fight…" I was cut off in the middle of my sentence, when Dimitri pulled me into a deserted alley, backing me against the wall. He then pressed his body against mine before kissing me gently.

"Am I boring you?" I teased. He didn't answer, and simply kissed me again. It started out sweet but heat up soon. It had been two month and let's be honest we both had needs.

We eventually had to break away to breath. I felt his gaze on me, he didn't have to say anything, his eyes said it all. They were full of love and lust.

"Let's head back to my dorm" I said. He nodded in agreement and we practically ran there.

 **DVOP**

I lied on the bed, exhausted. Not believing the most beautiful women was right beside me. I traced her curves with my finger, feeling her skin as I caressed her. At that moment, I felt like the luckiest man alive.

"You're beautiful Roza." I whispered to her ear. She looked at me, a grin on her face.

"You're not so bad yourself" she said.

"Is that really all I get?" I feigned pouting. She laughed.

"I never thought I'd see the day you make that kind of face." She said between laughs.

When she finally calmed down, she looked me straight in the eye before saying:

"You're the most handsome man, the most talented, the most passionate and the strongest man I know. You are and will always be first in my heart."

My heart tightened as I heard the words come out of her mouth. I tried my best to control myself but I'm pretty sure my face was bright red. No women could ever make me feel the way she did.

She leaned forwards and pressed her lips against mine.

I felt lucky to have her by my side. She was my sun and my joy. She was the reason I woke up every day. She was my reason to keep on living.

We laid there for a while before getting dressed and moving to the living room.

 **RPOV**

He sat on the sofa and I leaned on him. I loved the feeling of having him near me. He had picked up one of his western novels from the bookshelf and started reading. I had asked him to bring some of his hings when he came to visit last time. He left books, clothes and a toothbrush. This way, it felt like we were living together, and he could drop by anytime.

I still had a few classes in the afternoon, but Dimitri being here, I really didn't feel like going. I stood up and went knocking on Lissa's door to see if she was going to skip class. She didn't answer. Yet, I could hear movement in her apartment. I was about to use my spare key when I heard a moan.

Oh God.

I ran back to my apartment.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked worried. I was probably as white as the wall right now.

"You wouldn't want to know."I said quickly before getting back on the couch. Crap! With the bound gone I thought I could stay out of their sex life. But turns out I unconsciously kept barging in anyways.

After realizing I wasn't going to give him any more information, he focused back on his book. We fell into a comfortable silence. I played on my phone while he read.

After a while, I sat back straight. I had just had the best idea ever. Dimitri was too absorbed by his book to react to my movements.

 _Click_

Shoot! I had forgotten to turn my phone to silence.

"Did you just take a picture?"He asked surprised. Busted

"No" I said as innocently as possible. While raising my phone and taking another picture. _Click_

"Stop that" he said. Oh my god! He was being shy! Dimitri was being shy! I couldn't help but laugh! This manly man had just been reduced to the words "cute" and "adorable".

I took another few pictures before he finally put his book down.

"Give me that" he said.

"Nope, I'm not quite done yet"

"Give me that" he repeated stretching his arm trying to get it. I stood up and started moving away while taking another picture. I laughed.

He started running after me. We ran through the whole apartment. Until we were on each side of the kitchen counter.

"Really thought you could catch me" I teased.

"Come here Roza, be reasonable." He said with a grin on his face.

He feign going to the left but I realized to late and he caught me in his arms.

"Give me the phone Rose" he said.

"No" I answered still teasing him.

"Careful what you wish for" I didn't have time to understand what he said before he started tickling me mercilessly.

"Stop! Stop!" I said while I gasped for air. He wasn't going to. I fell to the ground laughing, while he continued torturing me.

"Okay! Okay!" I screamed "You can have the phone"

"See ,it wasn't that hard." He chuckled.

I pouted, giving him my phone. He opened it and then realized he didn't know my password. "Idiot" I thought.

"Give me the password" he said.

"Why should I? You're just going to delete them all."

He lifted his arms, threatening me with tickles. He was about to start again when I finally said it.

"Only if you take a picture with me first." He seemed surprised to my request.

"No way" he said without hestation.

"Come on Comrade."

"No, you know how much I hate pictures"

"Pretty please!" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

He tough about it before sighting.

"Just one then." I squealed, yes! One point for Rose, zero for Dimitri.

I put my back against him and he wrapped his arms around me.

 _Click_

We looked at the picture. I was smiling like an idiot in the front while Dimitri looked hesitant and awkward.

"It's perfect" I said. I meant it. This was the only picture we had ever had with the both of us intentionally in it.

We stood back up from the ground, and he went to sit on the couch completely forgetting to take my phone, while I contemplated the picture a little longer.

"Now I can make a huge poster of it and hang it above my bed" I joked.

He looked terrified.

"Don't you dare Roza! I mean it" he said.

I laughed. I had missed my man so bad.

* * *

 **Author's note**

It's all sun and roses right now but buckle up because it's soon going to get dark and twisted.

I switched POV quite a few times during the chapter, was it confusing or was it alright? Also I tried Fluff, but I'm still not sure if I got it right.

Please review and tell me what you think of the story, I always look forwards to feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank you all for following and adding my story to your favorite.**

 **Special shout out for Elizabeth1994 who wrote me my first review \\(^o^)/.**

 **Let's bring our hands together for my beta** **VAlover21** **!**

 **Do you like when lemons are included in a story? I made a poll on my profile for those who want to stay anonymous other wise just review or PM me. It's important for the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own VA, but I do own the plot and the new characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **RPOV**

Dimitri and Christian left before dinner like they always did, to avoid danger and arrive at court before sun down.

I was awoken from my sleep once again by the ringing tone of my phone.

"Hathaway." I answered hiding entirely that I had been asleep a few seconds ago. This ring tone was business. They never called unless danger was near.

"This is Hans, I call to warn you that we believe the princess's location has been discovered by a group of Strigoi. There had been movement towards the university."

"Understood. I will warn my team and take the necessary precaution."

We both hung up. Here was another subject I would have to discuss with the team tonight.

Since I was awake, I got changed and went eat breakfast with Lissa down at the cafeteria.

"How lovely to see you this early. Had a bad dream love?" I heard Jo ask. He had been assigned early shift for the day.

"You could say that" I answered recalling the recent phone call.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No not yet" I replied. He was going to figure it out in just a few hours anyways.

"So Liss, how was your day?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Perfect!" she was just as happy as I was. She told us how they had gone for a walk, and how he ended up cooking lunch for her. Christian had told her about the progress he had made teaching. We could all see how much Lissa was so proud of him just by the way she spoke. Love really had an effect on people.

"How about you?" she returned the question

"Perfect." I answered, as I remembered yesterday's event.

 _"Dimitri!" I said grabbing my spare key and putting it into his hand, "Now you can come and go as you please." I said with a huge smile._

 _His face lit up like a child on Christmas day. "Are you sure Roza?" he still asked. He was holding the key so tight in his hand that I could tell he wouldn't want to give me the key back even if I said 'No'._

 _"Of course I'm sure Comrade!" I said laughing, how could he think I wasn't? I wrapped my hands around his neck, and our lips met for a soft kiss, but yet full of love. "I've never been so sure in my life, then when it comes to you." I added. At this point, I could have sworn to have seen him blush. He was adorable._

 _He tightened his hand around my waist, pulling me closer. How could I ever regret this? He was the best thing that had ever happened to me._

"Damn girls, you're going to start making me jealous if you keep glowing like that." Jo laughed bringing me back to the present.

"Can't help it" I said with an even bigger smile while Lissa chuckled. Dimitri was the only one who could make me feel and act like this.

After grabbing some food we all sat down at our usual table.

"OMG! Jo I think John just kissed Beck!" I gasped pointing at a table behind us. He turned around so fast I almost felt wind on my face.

"Where? Where?" he asked excited to see some guy on guy action. His distraction was all I needed to take away his chocolate muffin.

"Kidding" I confessed stuffing it in my mouth. He turned around just in time to see me wipe my mouth. He looked at his plate, and then looked back up to me.

"You did not just do that" he said.

"It's been two month, you should know by now never to leave your food unattended when Rose is around" Michel noted sitting down. Michel was another guardian. I had to admit he was pretty good looking, which was one of the reason I had hesitated to make him a near guard. Don't get me wrong, it's not because of me. It's just that I didn't want girls to start approaching Lissa in order to get to him. Lissa deserved better than that. She was beautiful, charming and sweet. Yet, she hadn't managed to make good friends. Sure, people were nice to her, they greeted her in the morning, talked with her during class, but that was as far as it went. No one ever came to sit at our table, or ask to hang out with her after class. Honestly I thought that was pretty odd, but at the same time I wasn't human. Who knows how they brain works sometimes.

"I'm not that bad" I retorted.

Everyone went silent and started looking at me from top to bottom before cracking up.

"Right, keep telling yourself that" said Lissa after calming down. I guess my appetite and love for sweets was known by all.

After breakfast, I conducted the meeting with all the available guardians on campus. The others who we're guarding would get the information afterwards. Once every two month we would gather in order to change our routines, to stay unpredictable and keep Strigoi on their toes. Guardians could then switch shift as well if they wanted to. Meetings also happened in case of emergencies, such as threats or attacks.

"Alright, let's begin" I started. "I wanted to meet today, for our usual business, but also to say goodbye to Nathan, who will be going back to court shortly." Nathan had just been blessed with a new born and requested to go back to court, in order to stay close to his family. "For this occasion" I continued, bringing out a cake "I brought this".

They all looked at me suspiciously.

"Don't worry I didn't bake it" I added. Reassured, they dug in happily.

Once everyone had a slice, I continued.

"Next order of business. We should soon be joined by another guardian but it hasn't been decided who yet. So night shift will have one less guardian for now, but I think we can manage around it." They nodded and I continued.

"If everyone agrees we will keep the same group for night and day shift. For night shift, we should start patrol from…" We discussed the different patrol road we were going to take, and how things would be arranged with one less guardian. Once that was finished we would usually go back to work, but today I had another order of business.

"More Importantly, I would like to tell you that I've decided to add training hours to our schedule." No one complained. There was a good atmosphere within our team, but as team leader, I still had most authority. "Guardian Hans called me this morning informing me of nearby movement. We need to be more vigilant" No Strigoi attacks had happened yet, but we needed to be as prepared as possible. We tended to practice individually when we had time, but I wanted us to practice as a team. It would be important when we fought large groups of Strigoi.

"I want everyone who's not on shift at the gym at 5 in the morning every day. I've arranged the schedule so that each of you is at least there one day out of two." I continued. They agreed.

"Alright then, meeting adjourned." Jo stayed behind like most times to talk with me. He had become some sort of an advisor to me over the weeks.

"You sure you can wake up that early love?" he teased. I punched him in the arm amused.

"Scared I'll kick your ass, love" I mocked.

"Challenge accepted" he said winking at me. I chuckled. This was going to be fun.

He walked me back to my room.

"I'm going to hit the gym. Want to come?" I asked. During weekends, Lissa would usually have only two guardians unless she went out. I was simply an extra protection when I was with her, which allowed me more freedom.

"Sure. Let me grab my things, I'll meet you there in five." He said.

I don't know why, but today I just felt like pushing myself and working out more. I opened my door and was about to grab my gym bag when I saw an envelope on the floor.

Weird I thought, someone must have slipped it under the door.

"What's that love?" I heard Jo ask.

"I thought you went to grab your gym bag" I asked confused.

"I was but…" he looked embarrassed before adding "Then I realized I had already planned to go so I was already wearing my training outfit."

"Idiot" I said chuckling, that was typical Jo, he was an excellent guardian, but sometimes I really did wonder how it was possible.

"Don't mock me" he said feinting outrage. "So what's the letter?"

"Let's see" I said opening at last the letter. Someone had cut letters from magazines and newspaper to make this message.

After reading the letter, I just laughed at how ridiculous it was.

"What does it say?" he looked so excited as if I was about to take him to Disneyland.

"It's a joke" I said laughing again. "Honestly it's not even worth mentioning."

"Come on tell!" he pouted.

"Nope, if I did then I wouldn't be the mysterious Rose Hathaway now would I" I winked.

"No fun" he mumbled but didn't pursue the subject further.

While we walked to the gym I just couldn't help but smile at how childish the letter was. I glanced back down at it reading it once more:

 _Break up with Belikov, or pay the consequences._

They had no idea who I was, or all that we had went through. This human threat was nothing.

With that, I stopped thinking about it and decided to focus on training. What I didn't expect was to have another letter to fall down from my locker when I put my bag there after changing for training.

I opened it. This time, the message sent shivers through my body.

How was this possible?

* * *

 **What's written?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of those who took the time to review! It really makes my day! \\(^.^)/.**

 **And Thank you to my beta** **VAlover21** **who makes this story even better for you guys ;) !**

Do you think Rose can/will leave Dimitri?

 **Do you like when lemons are included in a story? I made a poll on my profile for those who want to stay anonymous otherwise just review or PM me. It's important for the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own VA, but I do own the plot and the new characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Love?" Jo asked.

I had spaced out once more, thinking about the note I had received yesterday.

"You've been acting weird since yesterday, you know you can talk to me if anything's bothering you right?" he looked genuinely worried about me, which I thought was really sweet.

"I know" I said sliding my hand in his back. He did the same by wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Everything's alright, I'm just a little tired" I lied. I didn't want to tell him about this yet. It wasn't a threat against Lissa, so there really was no need for him to know about this. I didn't want this distracting anyone from their duties, like I had just been moments ago.

'Come on Rose! Get your act together' I scolded myself. It wasn't like me to space out like this. I was always focused and ready for anything. After all, I was their boss; I had to set the right example. I pushed the note to the back of my head and focused on my duty.

Today was Sunday which meant Lissa was having conferences all day long with the different royals and deputies. Sunday was 'Queen Lissa' day. Luckily for her everyone adapted to her human schedule so she wasn't too tired at the end of the day, while they were. Honestly, who cares? Most of them were snobbish royals who could sleep in whenever they felt like it because they didn't have to work.

I hated how the Moroi society was full of inequalities and I hoped that over time Lissa would slowly change that. They were too many reasons to judge people— Moroi and Dhampirs relationship, Dhampirs and Dhampirrelationship, Dhampirs that didn't want to become guardians, and countless other reasons. The royals always found ways to impose their ethics. Just thinking about it made my blood boil with anger. 'Damn royals' I muttered to myself.

"What are you cursing about this time love?" Jo chuckled.

"What am I always cursing about?" I retorted him rolling my eyes.

"I agree; with you all the way love. You have no idea how I wish you could unleash the famous Rose Hathaway wrath on them." He smiled. We had talked about this a few time and were often ranting against royals together. Sometimes I just felt like they had their head stuck so high up their own ass they didn't even know who they were imposing the rules and regulations to.

"I know exactly what to do to make you feel better" he said. I looked at him intrigued. "Wait here" he added before running away.

I saw a bench nearby and went to sit there while I waited. What was he up to? What would make me happy right now I thought. Let's see… I made a list in my head and ended up laughing on my own when I realized the entire list— except having Dimitri here— was made of food. Donuts, muffins, cookies, cake, ice cream, candy…. Did he go buy me food? The more I imagined him coming back with any of the above the more excited I became. I was such a child… but who cares? Nothing could ever take me away or stand between me and my donuts.

After a while I saw him come back with a huge box in his hand. BINGO. I stood up and practically ran to him.

"What do we have here?" I asked, thrilled to find out what he had chosen. He opened the box and I shouted, "Donuts!", causing him to laugh.

"I'll never get tired of seeing the shimmer in your eyes when I bring you food."

"Thank you" I finally said after finishing my first donut. "You're the best"

"Can the best get a kiss then love?" he winked. I hesitated for a split second before standing on my toes and giving him a peck on the cheek. If this could get me donuts every day, hell I'll kiss him a second time; I giggled internally. "God love, I think I'm in love" he said dramatically, pretending to faint. We both laughed at his antics.

"I doubt that _love_ " I mocked imitating his nickname.

We went for a walk, around campus and then sat down under a tree to talk. Jo and I were becoming closer, as friends of course, and it felt good to talk with someone. I could talk to Lissa, but it wasn't the same as talking to someone who knew your lifestyle. After a while I opened up a little bit about Dimitri, and I could tell he was excited to finally know more. I told him a few things but made sure to never mention we had been mentor and student, or that we had dated before I was of age. We talked for a while more both of us reveling things about ourselves. When we were about to leave and head back in order to relay the other guardians for our shifts Jo suddenly became more serious.

"Rose" he said looking slightly down. It was the first time I had seen Jo like this, he seemed so… fragile and shy.

"What is it?" I asked concerned. He looked up and stared straight into my eyes before asking. "Would you hate me if I was attracted by guys"

I know this was probably not the best thing to do but I started laughing. I was expecting something so much bigger. I already had my doubts, this was simply a confirmation.

"Of course not!" I finally said. "You're too easy too lovable for me to hate you, what difference does it make that you're attracted by guys?" I reassured him.

"Thanks Rose, it really means a lot what you're saying"

I reassured him some more and he swore me to secrecy.

"Promise me" he said.

"I promise"

"Not even to Dimitri" he continued. I hesitated, but the truth is no matter how much I loved Dimitri, this wasn't my secret to tell.

"Yes, not even Dimitri" I agreed.

Once this was said, we headed to shift.

Today was mostly patrolling and checking the wards. At first Lehigh wasn't supposed to have a ward but since Lissa had become queen they had no other choice but to reinforce the security there. That's the reason why Lissa didn't have a dozen guards around her at all times. Sure they were plenty of us but most stayed far away. We also knew we could count on court to send reinforcements within ten minutes if there ever was an attack.

When my shift ended, I got back to my apartment and went straight to my bathroom. I would go talk to Lissa later and see how things went, but for now, I needed to have a long, warm relaxing bath. I loved feeling the water against my skin; it reminded me of my first trip with Lissa's family. It had been one of the best days of my life. They had brought us to the beach; we had played all night, making sandcastles, splashing water. I had even started teaching Lissa how to swim that summer. I still remember how Andre and I had gone to catch crabs. Lissa went out of her mind when she saw them and had run back crying to her parents. Andre and I couldn't stop laughing. Once we were all tired, we went back to the beach house they had, and sat on the patio, watching the sun rise. It was a beautiful day.

I reluctantly got out of my bubble bath after an hour. My body wasn't as tense anymore and I went to sit on my bed. I saw the note I had placed on the table earlier, and opened it once more.

 _We'll see how much of a joke this is once we are done with you. Although you were right not to mention this. If you did, we might decide to take a little trip to meet Aisha._

This message was alarming and bloodcurdling for quite a few reasons. First of all, it had taken me less than five minute to go from my apartment to my locker, someone had had time to listen to the conversation I had with Jo, and placed another note. This meant they were now following me. Or like the 'we' shows, it was more than one person threatening me. I had to start being even more cautious. Who knows who they were? My first guess was that they were humans, but I honestly doubt that now, since they mentioned Aisha, which came as a scary shock to me. Aisha was a Moroi I had saved the first weeks I arrived here. She was an exchange student that came to one of the university nearby from Russia. We had become good friends but hadn't been able to see each other much before she went back to Russia. I had known her for less than two weeks but I still considered her the first friend I had made here. Thing is, this had happened more than a month ago, which means they, whomever they are, had had to be watching me since then. And since they knew about Aisha, they were probably a Moroi or a Dhampir.

Why would Moroi or Dhampirs be against my relationship with Dimitri? I didn't understand, and honestly for now, I wasn't planning on changing anything from my life. Especially not Dimitri. He was my sun and light and to be honest, I don't know if I could survive without him. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I shoved it away. I was too painful to even think about it.

I didn't care about the threats made to me, but I couldn't take the risk of hurting Aisha, especially since she had recently told me about her new born baby boy, Evan.

I took out my phone and dialed a number I had memorized by now. After a few rings, the other line picked up.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Hi. I have a favor to ask you."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Who is she talking to?**

 **What are 'they' planning?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of those who took the time to review, like and follow! It really makes my day! \\(^.^)/.**

 **It really does make me want to update faster. It's like a powerful imagination boost haha**

 **As always thank you to my beta VAlover21 who makes this story even better for you guys ;)**

 **Do you like when lemons are included in a story? I made a poll on my profile for those who want to stay anonymous otherwise just review or PM me. It's important for the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own VA, but I do own the plot and the new characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

After hanging up, I felt relived. Aisha was going to be fine. I had asked my father to keep her and her son under protection. Being one of the— or the most— feared mob of Russia, I was confidentthat nothing would happen as long as he was protecting them. He had assured me of his discretion in the matter so that Aisha never knew she was being protected. I didn't want her panicking for something that could be nothing. After a few calls, the old man had understood never to question the reasons behind what I asked. I usually ignored the questions or simply hang up if he was being too persistent. Knowing him, he could still get the information if he really wanted to know. He had so many connections around the world it was kind of scary. I was honestly glad to be his daughter and not his enemy.

Abe went back to Russia soon after I had recovered, taking my mother with him as his guardian. Honestly I didn't buy it. I'm pretty sure they were doing it behind my back while trying to hide it. I still remember the last call we had.

 _We had been talking for a few minutes when I heard a voice behind him_

 _"What do you want to eat tonight dear?"_

 _"Is that mom?" I giggled "If you like your house I suggest you make sure she stays far, far away from the kitchen"_

 _Before my father could answer the voice spoke again._

 _"I heard you young lady!" Busted! Know I was sure it was my mother!_

 _"OMG Dad! I can't believe you're doing mom again!"_

 _"Absolutely not!" he sounded like a kid caught stealing candy, it was hilarious. "Anyways... I have a meeting soon. Bye."_

 _"Wait..." I needed to get to the bottom of this!_

 _"Love you" he cut me off before hanging up._

I couldn't help but smile thinking about that phone call. I had quite a bumpy relationship with my parents when I was younger, but I was glad they were a part of my life now. I don't think I have ever seen my mom with a man, and Abe was one of the few men that could make her smile and laugh without a care in the world. I could see the shimmer in both their eyes when they were in the same room. I wish they would hurry it up already and be happy. Honestly, that's all I wanted for them. Happiness.

My thoughts were interrupted by my favorite ringtone in the world. The one telling me that the man I loved was reaching out for me.

I jumped on my bed and picked it up before it could even ring a second time.

"Hey beautiful" I heard him say with his wonderful Russian accent.

"Hey Comrade, how was your day?" I stood up and went to close my curtains and light before going under the covers and listening to his voice.

"Hans decided to make everyone spar today, saying we were getting lazy and all" I couldn't help but laugh. Hans had done exactly the same thing as I just a few hours ago. "What?" he asked clearly amused. I related what had happened in the meeting.

"I hope you kicked their ass!" I had no doubt my man was still one hell of a warrior god. I could imagine him on the spar mats bringing his opponents down one after the other, with his graceful, yet lethal moves.

"Of course I did" he said, confirming my thoughts. "But I have to admit I had a little trouble with the last one."

"Guess you're getting rusty now that I'm not there to knock you out" I giggled.

"I guess I do miss your whining" he teased.

"I do not whine!" I protested.

"You have no idea Roza" he laughed. God, I would never cease to love this laugh. It was pure, and filled with love and happiness. It was the proof that we were happy and finally together.

I closed my eyes and listened to him, when silence fell, I could hear him breathing. It was soothing. I yearned for him; I yearned for his touch and for him to be here with me. 'Just a little more than a week left', I reminded myself. Soon I would be next to him, falling asleep in his strong arms and waking up to his beautiful face. It would be perfect!

Suddenly my eyes were wide open again. I swear I would have scared Dimitri if he was next to me, due to all the malice in my eyes. I just had the best/worst idea in the world! He was going to hate/love me. It was going to be great I thought to myself while laughing internally.

"Do you love me?" I asked him.

"Of course I do" he answered without needing to think twice.

"You'll love me no matter what I do?" I continued.

"Roza?" he seemed confused, but I wasn't finished yet.

"Do you love me enough to forgive me?"

"What did you do Roza?" now he seemed a little worried. He had no idea.

"I want to say I'm sorry...but I'm not" and that's when I decided to hit send. I had taken one hell of a picture with my newest set of laced underwear; no way was he going to resist me.

"What did you send me Roza?"

"Go and find out" I was so excited. I loved him, but god was it fun to torture him. I knew he had opened the file when I heard his voice hitch. He cleared his throat.

"What's that Roza?" his accent was much stronger than before.

"What? You don't like it?" I asked feigning innocence "I guess I won't bring it with me when I come to visit then."

"No" he interrupted quickly "It's wonderful". I heard him swallow hard. Knowing I had that much of an effect on him was turning me on. I could feel my body heat up and twitch, but I wasn't done yet. I pressed send one more time. This time my last shreds of lingerie were gone, reveling my body to him.

I heard him curse in Russian. This was even more fun that I had imagined.

"You will be the death of me Roza" he finally said.

"And why is that Comrade, am I hurting you?" I purred.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me"

"Tell me" I whispered. I was more and more aroused by his reaction. I could hear lust and desire in his voice and I knew I was the only capable of making him speak like that. The only one who could make his guard mask drop. I love seeing him vulnerable like that because that showed he was mine and only mine. "Are your pants making you uncomfortable?"

"Yes" was all he managed to say.

"Take them off" I whispered. I heard the zipper and his pants going down. He exhaled in relief.

"See? I can be nice" I said.

"Roza..." he groaned.

"What?" I feigned innocence again.

"You should know never begin something you can't finished"

We kept going like that until I had finally satisfied his desire. It had been the most wonderful feeling in the world. Even far away I could still make him feel good. He was a god but right now, I felt like a goddess.

"I will get back at you for what you did" he finally said after regaining his composure.

"I'll be waiting" I answered.

"I love you Roza" I felt myself shiver; those words had been whispered to my ear.

"I love you too Comrade, I can't wait to see you"

"Eleven days"

"Eleven days" I repeated.

We finally hung up and I fell asleep. Just a few more days and everything would be perfect, right?

* * *

 **Not a lot happened here but I missed Romitri so there you go.**

 **Also, I'm writing a lot these days to compensate with the fact that I probably won't be able to write anymore after this weekend, until the end of June due to all my exams. I hope you understand. I promise you all that I will be back. I'll try to write another chapter before the end of the week but no promises.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all of those who took the time to review, like and follow! I really appreciate the support! You guys are great! ^.^. I can't believe I have more than 10 reviews! It's my first time and I'm really really happy! Actually happy is an understatement x) I'm jumping down and I keep smiling like an idiot! So Thank you all so so much!**

 **Elisabeth1994 I really love you for reviewing all my chapters, you're awesome!**

 **If you have any suggestions or things you want more of, tell me ;) (More Romitri? more Jo and Rose? more threats? more Riley?...) I've got big plans for the story! They will bee two climax I think. So I either do it in one story (most probable), or two because I keep having new ideas that I add to the story line and it might become too long x). For now the story should be 20-30 chapters I think. I'm not sure. I hope you will all follow me to the end -of the world- haha. See you guys are making me all goofy and happy x)**

 **As always thank you to my beta** **VAlover21** **who makes this story even better for you guys ;)**

 **Last thing, I've decided to give a shout out to my favorite fan fictions. I will give one every time I post. Today, I have to say I am addicted to** **The Dark One** **so if you have time check it out, it's awesome! It's also updated very often like 2 or 3 times a week so it's really perfect.**

 **Okay okay I'll shush and let you get back to the story. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

Promise I will never talk as much as this time before a chapter. Sorry...

 **Disclaimer:I don't own VA, but I do own the plot and the new characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Get up!" I yelled at Michel. He was back on his feet, but I could see his head was spinning. It was the beginning of our morning practice. I liked to get right to sparing so everyone had their head on straight. We would run, stretch, and finish with some pair sparing. Michel had been sparring with Jo but he was clearly not a match for him. I found some of his moves sloppy and that really pissed me off. He was protecting the queen for Christ sake!

After getting up, it didn't take long for Jo to pin him down again and perform the 'kill'. Next up was Austin against Ethan. They were both from the night shift and had been guardians for quite some years now. They fought for a while, both being able to get in a few good hits. Austin landed a kick to Ethan's side before knocking him over and pinning Ethan down. I took notes on each of their weaknesses and strength so I would be able to pair them up correctly.

"Okay newbie, you're up" I called. Nathan's replacement had just arrived and to test her I was going to spar with her myself. See if she was worthy enough to be on my team. Being the queen's best friends had its perks; I had the final say in who was on my team.

To my surprise, the new recruit was a female Dhampir, Riley. She had arrived this morning and I didn't have much information on her background yet, but that wasn't important right now. Now we fight.

I stepped on the mat and tied my hair up. She did the same as she walked closer. She had long curly hair like mine; the only difference was that she was a red head. A really pretty red head I'd have to say. Michel whistled as she came on the mat. She answered with a killer smile and wink. Well that reminded me of myself.

"Finally some girl on girl action" I heard another guardian say.

I smiled but ignored the remark. They wanted a fight, they would get one. I just hoped newbie over here would be able to keep up. The test I made each new comer take was simple. If he lasted more than five minutes he was in, at least for the physical part. I would still have to check her background and all but court would usually have done that part already.

"Alright, let's see what you've got" I said as we began circling around the mats. Time would begin at the first move. We circled for a while, waiting for the other to make the first move but it never came. I needed things to move faster so I aimed at her side. She saw me coming and blocked it smoothly. Her hand went to my face. I ducked and tried to sweep her legs from under her, but she was fast. I stood back up and feigned a punch of my own. As I had expected she bent down. Allowing me to elbow her in the back of the neck. She winced at the pained. This wasn't over yet. I performed a new move I had just learned and manage to get another decent kick into her ribs. She blocked my other hits and went on the offensive. Her moves were precise and powerful. Each strike she manage get passed my defense was going to leave a big bruise.

At this point I had stopped thinking about time or anything for that matter. My focus was on winning. I couldn't lose, I was team captain and I had a reputation to maintain. She was going down.

My fist collided with her face and I saw her spite out some blood. This fight was getting messy. Sweat was dripping on both our faces. She motioned a kick to my side which I was about to block when her foot went higher up and reached my face. I stumbled. She didn't waste time tackling me to the ground. She was on me and was seconds to performing a 'bite'. I shoved her over before she could and got back on my feet. She was up in a second, her leg came flying to my ribs but I caught it before it hit. Now she was in trouble. I twisted and she fell to the ground. Before she could regain her composure, my stake was on her heart and the match was over. I stayed there panting before standing up and giving my hand out to help her up. She smiled at me and took my hand.

"Impressive" I admitted to her.

"Damn this girl's got moves" Jo said winking at her. "I like it"

"She almost had you there Rose" Ethan teased to me.

"Almost, but not quite yet" I smiled. It had been too close for my liking and I was going to have to work on it. "How long?" I turned to ask Michel.

"Eight minutes" he said looking completely amazed by our newest member. "She beat the last record by two minutes!" he practically screamed.

"Well then Riley, I'll check some things out but I think everything should be alright. Welcome to the team." Her face was illuminated by a beautiful smile.

"Great! Thank you!" I smiled back. She was probably my age and looked like a sweet girl. I think she would become good friends with Lissa.

"Alright back to training boys. I'm pairing Riley with Michel, Jo you're with me, Ethan you're with Austin ..." And I kept going until all the guardians had a partner. "Get comfortable with your partners; I doubt they'll be any changes." They all nodded, and we began to spar. A few more mats had been taken out and everyone was fighting. We would go two against two and learn how to fight with a partner and turn them into our strength by compensating each of our weaknesses. The winning team would move up and face another winning team while the losers would move down and face the other team. Once everyone had encountered everyone winner would be on the far right mat while the losers would be on the far left mats.

As always, Jo and I finished first. I went left to see who had finished last. They were two guardians from the night shift. They had ended up last another time as well. Frustration showed on their faces.

"You guys need to figure this thing out. Five times and you're tested again." I reminded them. During pair sparing, I had imposed another rule. If a team was last more than five times or three consecutive times, then they would have to be tested again, just like the one Riley had just done. To tell you the truth, people usually barely made it passed the five minutes.

"Michel, come here" I called. He ran to us, not wanting to make us wait.

"Alright you three, I want you guys to add at least two more practice hours, and I want you to run another seven laps as today's punishment." My words were final. The two night guardians went on to do their laps while Michel stayed with me looking confused.

"Why am I being punished? I didn't lose." Being paired with Riley he had done quite well, finishing third behind Ethan's team and mine.

"No you didn't lose, but your match against Jo made my eyes bleed. You're moves were sloppy and you were unfocused. You have to get your head on straight got it?" I explained.

"Yes." With this he went out and joined the others, while the rest of the team went for showers. We ended practice around the time the first students would wake up allowing us full access to the gym and discretion. I cleaned the gym and put everything back in place before going to the locker room.

I was actually startled when Riley called me. It was going to take some getting used to not being the only girl on the team. We talked a bit while we showered. She was really open and friendly which I appreciated. I decided to put her on the day shift, near guarding team. I know Lissa didn't want too many guardians around her but I don't think she would actually mind if it was a girl. We'll see when the time comes.

Riley left soon after and I spent a little more time under the shower. Once I was done I headed to my locker to grab my change of clothes. I stopped dead when I saw that my clothes had been ripped to pieces. What the fuck was going on?

I searched my bag thoroughly; it had to be here somewhere.

Found it. As always, these idiotic pranks where accompanied by notes. I opened it slowly, as if something was going to pop out, and read.

 _Whore! Get your filthy hands off of him!_

The note didn't need to explicit the 'he'. I knew exactly who it was.

Dimitri.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So? What do you think? Do you like Riley? Do you think she'll be trouble or just really really good friend with Rose?**

 **If you have any ideas of pranks go ahead and tell me. I'm always looking for suggestions and ideas ;)**

 **Next chapter will be updated on the weekend - or before (not likely)-, I've already sent it to my beta. It's going to be the last chapter for a while due to exams so I've made it extra long. It's twice as long as my usual chapters.**

 **Or would you rather I not post it until next week so the waiting time, to my comeback will appear shorter MUHAHAHAHAHAHA.** **I'm debating. Should I posted it soon? or not?**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always thanks to my wonderful beta VAlover21 and for all of you who followed, reviewed and liked the story. Keep it coming I love hearing what you think of the story so far.**

 **And did I mention how amazing my beta is? She reviewed all my chapters! Awesome is most definitely an understatement.**

 **Not a lot happens in this chapter, but I thought I'll add some Romitri and Jo before going away.**

 **I made this chapter longer as it is my good-bye chapter to you all. I'm going to miss you all but I promise to be back as soon as I can.**

 **Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Those pranks weren't as dangerous as it was annoying me. During the past two days, I had been locked inside a classroom and received a bucket of green paint on my head. It seemed like they were becoming more daring each time. I still had no idea who it could be. I simply hope this wouldn't escalate before I could solve this mystery.

They had limited their pranks to one prank a day, but today I wasn't so lucky. I had just washed off the green paint and headed to my swimming class. Swimming was by far one of my favorite sports, and I had convinced Lissa to take this class. For her own security I wanted her to excel at swimming. We never knew what could happen. Strigoi were strong and agile, but swimming wasn't their forte. They wouldn't drown but their speed would be compromise, which meant that getting away from a Strigoi in the water was easier than getting away from him on the ground.

At St Vladimir, all the students were required to learn how to swim, Moroi and Dhampir alike. I still remember one of the first swimming classes I had after getting caught in Portland and brought back to the academy by none other than Dimitri. Our swimming cycle had started a few weeks after the incident with Victor Dashkov had happened.

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

 _"Finally something good" I told Mason. Indeed, swimming was the only thing I had kept doing while I was away with Lissa, and I knew I was good, really good even._

 _"Don't get your hopes up Rose, I'll probably beat you here like I have beaten you in all our previous classes" he teased._

 _"I could tell you the same thing. Watch your back out there." I warned. We headed to our changing rooms. Our changing room felt huge do to the lack of female students. There were only three other girls with me. Some of them were quite self-conscious about their bodies and didn't dare to walk out. Personally I knew I was gifted and the attention I got from my fellow students didn't bother me as much as they boosted my confidence. Since they had last seen me in a swimsuit– two years ago– I had grown an entire cup size. I glanced one last time at myself in one of the mirrors and headed out, followed by the other girls who had finally decided they had to go now if they didn't want to be late._

 _As soon as we arrived next to the pool, I could see the guys' eyes on us. One of the guys couldn't stop staring at my breast. At first it was flattering but then it just got disgusting. Mason elbowed the guy and I saw his lips move. 'Keep your eyes up and your dick in check if you don't want me to rip it off' I smirked at Mason. I knew I could always count on him to have my back._

 _I tuned out when the teacher started giving us the different security rules and what exercises we were going to do. I hated when they talked before we started. I was just too eager to begin and they kept slowing us down by talking non-sense. Dimitri did the same, he always talked security measures and all of that before we started. I understood why they did it, but it still annoyed me._

 _I decided to look around while the teacher was talking. That's when my eyes fell on something beautiful. I hadn't realized Dimitri was part of the guardians securing our class. This class was going to be so much more fun that I had actually expected. I knew Dimitri and I couldn't be together, because of Lissa and all, but I also knew he had feelings for me; the same feeling that I felt for him. Our eyes met and he motioned for me to listen. Serious as always. I smiled and did as I was told._

 _"... and we'll finish with 800m race. Depending on the level difference between the girls and to boys I'll see whether it is necessary to separate the races." the teacher finished._

 _Mason gave me a 'told ya so' face. I smiled a vicious smile back. He was going to be in for one hell of a surprise._

 _"Alright then warm up" the teacher yelled._

 _We went into the water and started swimming slowly, getting use to the water around me and all. Wanting to make the shock even bigger, I decided to pretend I was a terrible swimmer until the first races. We would start by a 400m race then a few exercises and end with the 800m race. I constantly pretended to be tired and having to hold to the border to take a breath. It was working. Mason looked at me and I could see him think he was going to kick my ass without even having to lift a finger. I could see Dimitri look at me as well. He seemed more concerned and worried. Probably thinking he would have to find time in our schedule to help me learn to swim._

 _"Alright everyone out! We're going to start." I got out of the water last and made sure to sway my hips just the right amount while walking to the stand. No one noticed except the one I was displaying for. Dimitri's mask drop and I could see want and lust in his eyes, until he realized I had seen him. His mask went up again and he looked away from me. I chuckled. This class was definitely fun._

 _Mason had talked to the teacher and asked if he and I could be next to each other in the race. The teacher seemed to hesitate, he had bought my little show as well and didn't want me to be humiliated, but I assured him it was fine._

 _The six first students got ready behind the stand._

 _"Ready to get your ass handed to you Hathaway?" Mason teased. I simply smiled at him, pretending to be a little worried._

 _"On your marks" Up we go. "Get set...GO!" I dived in. I could feel my adrenaline pumping. I swam like I always did, not even looking if the others were near or not. I knew that would slow me down. One arm after the other I felt myself slide on the water, as my feet batted. I had finished my first hundred meter, and then my second. My breathing was still fine so I decided to push myself harder for the last two. I sped up. Breathing only four times each hundred meters until I finally arrived._

 _I took my goggles off and sat outside the water. As I had expected, I was first; I even had time to look at them arrive as I had been 50m ahead of them. The face Dimitri and Mason made was priceless and I couldn't help but laugh! Even the teacher was shocked._

 _"You played me!" Mason yelled once he got out._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about" I answered innocently, batting my eye lashes._

 _I saw a semblance of a smile form on Dimitri's face. God was I happy; I loved to make him smile and laugh._

 _We then continued with the different exercises were we would work on arm power then leg power and finally technique. During one of our leg exercise, my foot got caught in one of the lines. It was painful, and the salt in the water wasn't helping. I did my best to get to the border and lifted myself out of the water. The teacher was distracted by one of the students and everyone else was doing the exercise. No one seemed to realize that I had stopped. I looked down at my foot and saw blood, lots of blood. I headed to the locker room as fast as I could. If the teacher saw that he would make me sit out the last race. I wasn't going to let that happen. Each locker room had a first aid kit where I could find what I needed._

 _I tried to walk normally, but as soon as I was out of sight, I was practically hopping on one foot. I felt someone grab onto my waist and supporting some of my weight._

 _Crap the teacher saw me, I though._

 _I lifted my chin and drowned in familiar deep brown eyes. Dimitri. He then lifted me up, bridal style, and carried me there. I didn't say a word, I was too distracted. His hands were touching my skin and I couldn't help but wonder how they would feel if they caressed my body._

 _He finally put me down on a bench and went to get the first aid kit. He didn't meet my eyes. At first I didn't mind, I was afraid of what I would try if he were to look at me with those deep brown eyes, but after he came back it quickly irritated me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I cleared my throat._

 _"You don't need to help me you know" I snapped. "I can take care of myself"._

 _"I know" he said keeping his head down. I tried not to over think what he just said, but I still couldn't help but smile a little._

 _As he bandaged my foot, I could feel him caress my skin. I kept looking at his face, his cheeks, and his lips. How I wanted to kiss him. I couldn't help but think about the night we were influenced by the lust charm. We had confessed our love to each other, yet we couldn't do anything about it. It was frustrating. I wanted him so bad; I wanted to be able to call him mine. I was still looking as his lips when he finally lifted his head telling me he was finished. He stopped. He could read me like an open book._

 _Understanding what I wanted to do, and how dangerous it was, he stood up and started leaving. I grabbed onto his arm._

 _"Stay" was the only word that I managed to get out._

 _"I can't" he slowly said. I stood up and almost fell when my foot shot pain through my body. I had completely forgotten about my foot and had put a lot of weight on it. He grabbed my waist, preventing me from falling, but in doing so he had pulled our bodies together. I heard his breath hitch when he realized what he had done, but he didn't let go of me. Frankly I didn't want him to. I tilted my head upwards to look at him. Our eyes met. I could see so many emotions in it, pain, love, lust, worry. Slowly he lifted his hand and cupped my face._

 _My heart started beating faster. My eyes went to his lips and I got on my toes, bringing our faces closer. He rested his forehead on mine. We were so close. His lips were inches from mine. I saw him move forwards and closed my eyes. His lips brushed against mine. It was pure bliss. I was about to pick up our kiss when we heard shuffling outside and quickly broke apart; soon after Mason opened the door._

 _"What's up Rosie? Are you forfeiting?" he teased._

 _"Keep dreaming" I laughed. Mason seemed to finally realize Dimitri's presence, but didn't say anything. Dimitri left the room as Mason came closer to me. I walked towards him while trying my best to walk normally. Mason being Mason wasn't fooled by this act._

 _"What happened?" he asked worried._

 _"Nothing, just the stupid lines, I'm fine." I answered quickly walking past him and back to the pool. Dimitri was back to his post. I couldn't help but wonder if I had just imagined what had just happened between us. His guardian mask was on and from the distance I couldn't tell what he was thinking– until he looked at me and moved his lips. I smiled as I read 'You better win now'._

 _Mason then tried to make me sit out the race, but I wasn't going to let that happen. My stamina was perfect and I wanted to prove to him that not only could I kick his as on short distances but I could do the same on longer distances._

 _We got ready once more behind the stands._

 _"On your marks... Get set... GO!" the teacher yelled._

 _I was off. I tried not to think about the kiss Dimitri and I just exchanged. It was brief, but it was real, and even if I was his student and he was my mentor, it had felt so right. The excitement of the kiss made me move faster again, and I pushed my body to its limit. After a few minutes, I finally arrived. Masson had been going faster as well and was only a few meters behind me._

 _"Damn it! I almost had you!" he said taking his goggles off furiously._

 _"The important word of your sentence being 'almost'" I laughed and winked at him._

 _"I'll get you next time" I could hear the determination in his voice. I might have just bruised his male ego a bit._

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

This was one of my favorite memories of Mason. I missed him so much, and the thought that he never had the opportunity to really catch up with me saddened me.

I wondered how swimming classes would go here.

"You're both so fast!" a girl told Riley and me as we were walking back to the locker rooms. We had ended the class with a few races and I had finished first. Riley was actually really fast as well. She was only a few seconds behind me. It was going to be fun to finally have some real competition.

"Thanks" we both said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. Riley and I had become quite close, mostly because our sense of humor was similar.

"I used to compete when I was in high school." I explained. It wasn't entirely a lie; I competed with Mason a lot.

We were about to get into the showers when I realized my clothes weren't there anymore. I looked under the bench, in my locker, nothing. Winter was slowly coming and the temperature had dropped significantly. Lissa and Riley offered to go get me some clothes, but it meant cutting it to close for the next class. I would be faster if I went to my apartment directly rather than have her go and come back.

As I started running to my apartment, people stared and mocked me. I was enraged. I almost punched a human guy in the face when he walked in front of me "Hey beautiful, how about we make use of this beautiful ass of yours" he said grabbing my ass.

"Get your filthy hands off me; I don't have time for your idiocies." I shoved his hands off me and pushed him away hard. He stuttered and looked at me with big eyes, I couldn't tell if he was scared but he was definitely angry. His friends' laughter probably didn't help his male ego. He came back full force, pinning me to the wall and cupping one of my breast.

"Get off!" I yelled at him. I started struggle and had released my hands to kick his ass, when I saw a hand on his shoulder. He seemed as surprised as I was by the interruption. He turned around, and came face to face with a tall strong-built guy. I smirked. He was going to spend some time in the infirmary after he was done with him. I have to say, I really loved Jo.

As expected, the human boy went running away with his friends, his hand under his nose preventing blood from spilling everywhere.

Jo took off his coat as soon as he saw what I was wearing and wrapped an arm around me protectively.

"You know I had that" I said. I was grateful to him, don't get me wrong, I just really wanted to kick and punch him myself.

"You're welcome love" he answered sarcastically as we walked back to my apartment. I could see him hesitate, not knowing whether he should ask me what happened or not. When we finally arrived, he caved.

"Love... If you don't mind me asking... What happened to your clothes?" he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a prank." he seemed worried so I added "I can deal with it. Plus, humans are harmless and you know it." I winked at him to show him I was perfectly fine, which I was. Running around school half naked really didn't bother me that much, it's not like I was actually naked. However I did downplay the story. If some group of idiotic jackasses wanted to mess with me, then they could go right on. I could take whatever they through at me. Never would I ever leave the one man I have ever loved for something as meaningless as these pranks.

I went back into my room and within less than two minutes I was out and ready for class. The human boy had slowed me down, resulting in us arriving late to class. The teacher glared at us as we walked in and took our seat, and of course being Rose Hathaway, I owned up to my tardiness and winked at him, giving him my best man-eater smile. This disturbed the teacher as he couldn't seem to remember what he was talking about and how to end his sentence. I right out laughed, earning another glare from the teacher. I could see Jo couldn't hold it in anymore and joined me. Anger was starting to build within the teacher.

"SIT DOWN!" he ordered. We did as we were told, while still trying our best to calm down. Unfortunately for him, we both went into a historical laughter and couldn't stop. We weren't laughing at him anymore, but were still unable to stop. Every time one of us regained some semblance of calm, the sight of the other would make us lose it all over again. We were being as quiet as possible, but the teacher was clearly annoyed. Poor Mr. Maniken. At some point he just had enough and told us to get out until we had calmed down.

Once we were outside, everything seem to start getting better. As Mr. Maniken's class was the last one today; it was already dark outside. We took deep long breath and were about to go back in when I was hit by a wave of nausea. This wasn't good.

I wasn't bound to Lissa anymore, but I had somehow managed to keep some of my dark powers, such as sensing Strigoi presence, calling upon the darkness, I had even developed one other skill thanks to the darkness. I guess once shadow-kissed, always shadow-kissed.

I spoke into my ear piece.

"Everyone, be sharp. We have company."

* * *

 **Hopefully it's not too big of a cliff hanger :P Don't forget to review. Any ideas as to who the enemy is?**

 **Xoxo Cloclovilla**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I'm in the middle of moving since I finally graduated :D! So I'll try to update as much as I can, but no promises and then after the 5th of July I'll be all yours I hope you're all excited and that you guys are all still here.**

 **I had way more reviews follows and favorite than I thought I would so thank you very much you guys made my day .**

 **And as always thanks to my awesome beta VAlover21!**

 **Anyways, enough of me and on with the story. As promised it is much longer than what I usually write ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

"You all know what to do now!" I shouted into my earpiece. We had had plenty of drills in case of any encounters with Strigoi. Michel and Riley would go straight to Lissa. And the rest would secure the perimeter until I knew further about the threats location.

I started inhaling loudly and closed my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked.

"Yes. I just need to concentrate. It's normal if I'm not responsive for the next few minutes. I won't be aware of my surrounding so I need you to have my back."

Jo didn't ask any more questions. He pushed me against the wall and stood before me as if I was the queen herself. He looked ready for anything.

I inhaled again and closed my eyes. I looked for a dark spot in my mind. It was the darkness that had stayed with me. I found it when I was sleeping, I had put my mind to rest and the darkness took advantage of this moment to take over me.

 ***** Flash back *****

I had finally found my bed after a long day of work. Hans had doubled the patrols as there had been threats of Strigoi gathering near the wards. Dimitri was in France with Christian for god knows what, leaving me all alone during my shifts. I guess I just had to get used to it; we were going to be apart soon.

At some point during the night a nightmare began. It was horrific. It was barely after sunset and a young boy was out in the forest. What was he doing there alone? Where were his parents I thought? However that was the least of my concerned when I saw deep red eyes appear in front of him. The poor boy didn't even have time to react before the Strigoi's fangs bit into his neck and started sucking away all of his blood. This Strigoi was so brutal I had my blood boiling. I saw the young boy's life being drained away, while I was powerless to do anything. I simply stood there and watched as the Strigoi killed him. The worst part was at the end. Once he was done, he took his fangs out so fast and so roughly that part of his head detached from his small body. I screamed but no one heard me. A smile appeared on the Strigoi's face. He must have found that amusing before he then took the young boy's head in one hand and his shoulder in another and started ripping them apart slowly enjoying every inch he tore apart.

That's when I woke up screaming and kicking, as a thin layer of sweat covered my body. My hands were shaking both with fear and disgust but also from an uncontrollable anger because of what I had seen. No nightmare had ever had me so worked up. Yes some had affected me and made me terribly sad, but none had ever made me want to go onto another killing spree.

It took me some time to calm down. It was much harder when Dimitri wasn't here to whisper sweet nothing to my ear in Russian. It was already dark outside so I started getting ready for work. I had just finished placing my stake on my belt when my phone rang.

"Hathaway speaking" I answered.

"It's Hans, get in here now. We have a case."

He didn't have to ask twice. I was out the door before he had even finished speaking. When I arrived, he was just about done with morning briefing, so I went into his office and waited. He joined me soon after. Something felt wrong, he looked disturbed.

"There was an attack this morning. I have never seen anything like this. I want to keep this on the down low until we know more because I don't want to cause panic within the Moroi because it would simply make things worse. I know you'll be able to keep this secret and I also know you'll be able to handle the scene before you"

I was a bit confused. He wasn't giving me much information.

"What is it exactly" I asked warily.

"I think I should show you rather than try to explain it." He started walking out of his office and I followed. We walked into the forest and left the wards— about fifty yards away. I stopped dead in my tracks. Something about this place was familiar. I started looking around and that's when I saw it. My body was paralyzed.

The person that stood before me was the exact same one that I had seen yesterday in my dream. His head was about ten feet away from his body.

How was this possible?

"Are you okay?" Hans asked me, he seemed genuinely worried about me.

"I.. I.." I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth.

"It's okay Hathaway. I know it's shocking, if you don't want to work on it I can understand…"

"No!" I interrupted him "That's not it, it's just that I've seen this." I added lowering my voice.

"What do you mean you've seen this?" he asked confused. Who could blame him? Even I was confused.

"I dreamed about this last night… same boy, same clothes, same situation" I said pointing at the detached body piece.

"Let me get this straight, you saw the Strigoi do this to this kid while you were sleeping?" I nodded. He was going to think I was crazy, if he didn't eyed me suspiciously for a while, before walking away without a word. If I didn't already feel like a freak, now I did.

I studied the case more and as expected everything was a match with what I had seen in my dream. Did psychic powers suddenly appear in me? What was going on?

I gave the other guardians as much details as possible, without reveling exactly how I had stumbled upon the information. Some looked skeptical while others accepted the information without prejudice.

The case was never solved as the Strigoi was long gone.

After a few weeks I had finally started to forget about this weird event, classifying it as a onetime thing and as a coincidence.

Dimitri had come home to me and we were sleeping when I felt this feeling happen again. Like I was being called by the darkness and that they were leading me somewhere else.

I was as scared as I was curious so I let myself be carried away in another horrific dream. This time I recognized the setting. It was not too far from our apartment. Just on the other side of the ward. A car was being checked by guardians before coming inside. Everything felt normal, but the darkness wouldn't have brought me there if that was the case. I looked in the shadows, but it was too dark to see anything. I didn't have to wait long though before Strigoi appeared out of nowhere. There were two of them. The first guardian was taken by surprise and a Strigoi rushed to him, snapping his neck in just a few seconds. The second started banging on the car where a family of Moroi had locked themselves in. They screamed, calling for help.

That's when I heard it. The same screams, I heard them again. I woke up in a hurry and started dressing.

"Where are you going?" Dimitri asked me already up and aware.

"Something's wrong I can feel it in my guts."

"I'll come with you" he said before securing his stake.

We started running towards the gates. The closer we got the louder the banging became. Soon we saw them. Just like in my dream, the two Strigoi had rallied up and where trying to tear the car apart while the family screamed bloody murder.

We surprised them, giving us the upper hand. I took this time to stake one of the Strigoi, but before my stake could reach his heart, he managed to throw me away. I hit my head on the car but I got up as fast as I could. My world was spinning but I had to stay focused if I wanted to save this family and stay alive. Dimitri was in full battle with the other Strigoi. He had taken the strongest one while I took the other – who I have to add was quite strong as well. They were both pretty old Strigoi; if he had been young, the Strigoi I was fighting would have been paralyzed from the pain of my stake but this one managed to kick me off.

My Strigoi was tall, most likely from being a Moroi in his previous 'life'. We circled each other for a while. No one wanted to make the first move; I could hear Dimitri struggle. I had to finish mine off and go help him. I longed forwards but he blocked my attack, without even stumbling.

This wasn't going to be easy.

I threw another few punch once again blocked. So I decided to try one of the new moves I had just learned. I longed forward once more, this time leaving my right side open on purpose. The Strigoi took the bait and while he reached forwards to kick my right side;I jumped, using his shoulders to go higher. Before he could understand what just happened, I pushed my stake with all my strength from his back and reached his heart. He fell on the floor, gone. I didn't even watch him fall as I was looking for Dimitri.

My heart raced faster than when I was fighting, if that was even possible; Dimitri and the other Strigoi where out of sight.

"Dimitri!" I yelled. I heard a grunt from behind the car.

I circled the car to see Dimitri, on the floor trying his best to keep the Strigoi's fangs away from his neck. He wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer. I circled the car again and sneaked up from behind the Strigoi. Unfortunately, I was spotted and the Strigoi came at me so fast I barely had time to put myself in a defensive position. I was thrown again and hit my head on the floor. I have to start wearing a helmet.

Fortunately that was all the distraction Dimitri needed and he finished him off. I tried my best to sit up, but the dizziness took over and I fell back on my back. Waiting for it to go away. Dimitri came rushing by my side, his mask fell and I could see how worried he was. He took me in his arms and placed me back on the right side of the wards, while the Moroi family got out of the car and where escorted back to safety by the guardians that had just arrived.

I woke up in the infirmary. I didn't even remember falling asleep. Dimitri was sleeping by my side, resting his head on my bed. I looked at my phone. I had been asleep for two whole days. I was impressed.

Sensing my movement, Dimitri woke up. I looked straight into his eyes and remembered the fight. I hugged him tightly as I remembered the panic I had felt when I had lost sight of him. How could I ever keep on leaving if he wasn't among the livings any longer? I wish I would never have to find out.

"You're okay" he said while running circles in my back, trying to calm me down. "I'm okay too Roza" he repeated over and over until my breathing was back to a normal rhythm.

We broke apart when someone cleared their throat.

"Sorry to disturb, but I would like to talk with you Hathaway." Hans said coming closer to my bed. I held onto Dimitri's hand, not ready to see him leave yet. "You can stay Belikov" he then added.

"What is it?" I asked

"Well for starters, how where you guys there before the alarm was even sounded?" he asked, looking a little uncomfortable. I laughed. He was probably thinking we were out near the ward having some outdoor sex or something.

"No… it's not what you think" Dimitri added becoming as red as a tomato, while I tried to be serious again.

"Good" he said relieved. "But then how do you explain yourself?"

"Well…" I didn't really want to tell him about my dream again. He didn't believe me the first time, so why would he believe me now? Someone once told me that a crazy person was someone who would do the exact same thing over and over again while expecting a different result. I wasn't crazy.

"Yes?" he encouraged me, seeing I wasn't sure whether I could tell him or not.

"I don't know, just a gut feeling I guess" I answered. Well it wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"Your gut?" he said clearly not believing me.

"Yes. Why? Do you not trust my gut?" I asked tempting him.

"No, that's not it, Hathaway." He said not willing to disrespect another guardian. "Well then I'll leave, for now, but if anything else comes up, do come and tell me." He added while leaving the room.

When Hans was gone, Dimitri turned to face me again.

"What's going on Rose?" he asked. Clearly Hans wasn't the only one who didn't believe me. Was it really that hard to believe? I was a damn good guardian after all. Wasn't I?

"What do you mean?" I feigned innocence.

"Don't play dumb Rose. I can tell when you're lying. Plus I was there that night, and I know it was more than just a gut feeling." He said raising one of his eyebrows. Damn I have got to learn that!

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" I frown. I didn't want any more people thinking I was a mental case, but I do have to say that this has happened twice now, and as much as I wanted to root it out as coincidence. It was too much of a coincidence to actually be a coincidence. Something was up with me and I had to figure it out before I told anyone.

"Don't underestimate me Roza" he said caressing my cheek. He was trying to charm his way through! Oh that nasty Russian!

"I'm not. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet" I admitted. He looked a bit hurt but it was the truth. I wanted to know more myself before saying anything.

"You know I'm here for you right?"

"I know" I leaned forwards and pecked his lips. Two day had been way too long.

The doctor came in to check my vitals and all that is that they check before filling in the discharge papers. I gathered my things and walked home beside my Russian lover.

Over the next few days I tried my best to figure what was going on with me. I wished I had Adrian to help me but we weren't on good terms yet after what had happened. I hope we would someday.

I tried again and again to reconnect with my dark side but failed every single time. How was I even going to figure it out if I wasn't even able to experience it again? Was it something that could only occur when I wasn't fully conscious?

I was about to give up when I felt it again, this attraction to darkness. It was light but it was definitely there. I sat on the ground and cleared my mind to let the darkness take my spirit to where it had to be. This time there were no Moroi, just a group of Strigoi talking about their kills. Just then a large group of unpromised warriors came and a fight broke out; thankfully the Strigoi where still young and there where little casualties.

I regained my body and stood up. I had thought a lot about my condition and what it is exactly that I saw. My only way of confirming what I thought was to go there now. I ran towards the edge of the wards and ran into the forest. About 50 feet away was the scene –or what was left of it at least- I had just witnessed.

I felt myself tremble and ran back as fast as I could to my apartment. I slammed the door behind me and crumbled to my feet. How could this be happening? I didn't want to have to witness other people's death.

In my rush I didn't notice Dimitri who had just come back from his shift. He rushed to my side and wrapped his arms around me. I was so grateful to have him. He's always there for me no matter what, even when I keep him in the dark.

"Talk to me Roza" he pleaded. He sounded desperate. I knew it was killing him to not be able to help me. I sobbed in his arms for what seemed like an hour. I was becoming tired but I was scared of falling asleep, because I would be vulnerable to the darkness.

 **DPOV**

I rocked her in my arms for a while until her sobs quiet down. It killed me to see her like this. I was powerless to do anything to help her. I could just watch as she slipped through my fingers. She had become more and more depressed these last few weeks and there was nothing I could do. She wouldn't open herself to me, but this was the last strike. I was going to get to the bottom of this, today.

Once she had calmed down. I asked again.

"Tell me what's wrong Roza. I can help."

"No you can't" she said looking up. Her eyes were red and puffy, still filled with tears. It broke my heart to see her like this.

"You don't know that, and even if I can't, we'll find someone who can, I promise you. Just tell me what's going on." I pleaded

"I can't. You'll think I'm crazy." she whispered.

"I could never think that! You know that! I never once thought you were crazy even when you told me you saw ghosts." I tried to stay calm, but I have to admit I felt offended by her words. How could she ever think that?

She stayed silent and looked down.

I tilted her chin up, so could look her in the eyes.

"Talk to me" I said one last time.

Silence

"I see death." She said in a voice barely audible.

"What do you mean?" I was taken a back for a while. What did she mean she saw death? I thought the darkness was gone with the bond.

"I can see people being attacked by Strigoi or Strigoi being attack by people. I can see them suffer and die and I am always powerless to do anything." She continued.

"Is it because of the darkness?"

"Yes. I thought it was gone but I guess it stayed with me."

How could she see death? What where these? Visions? Premonitions?

My thoughts where cut suddenly.

"I'm scared Dimitri... I don't want to keep seeing so much suffering…"

I rubbed her back gently, but no words came out of my mouth. I knew she was telling me the truth, I learned a long time ago never to doubt her, because I knew she would never lie to me on something as important as this.

She was right; there was nothing I could do for her. I didn't understand the darkness or how it worked any better than her. I don't think anyone could help her with this. However I could try to take some of the pain away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked

"No," she said still not looking at me, "not yet". I tighten my grip around her and kissed her forehead. We stayed that way for a while until her breath became steady.

She had finally fallen asleep.

 **RPOV**

I told Dimitri.

I glad I did, I felt better being able to talk to him. I didn't like lying to him, and this way we could try to figure it out together. I wasn't alone in my problems anymore.

The next few days we talked more about my conditions. We ruled out premonitions, and visions. What I saw was happening in the present, I could see them as they happened. After a few more of these, "sights". Each time I saw something, Strigoi were involved. Yet it wasn't always Strigoi killing, sometimes it was Strigoi being killed. Another thing we realized was that whatever I saw was always happening within a few miles from where I was.

It took me another few weeks to be able to control this new power. At first I learned how to block it out; it was quite similar to blocking out the ghosts. However, it was harder because this darkness could come through the wards, it was stronger.

Then I tried to control when the sights would happen. As soon as I started to master it I realized that I didn't always see death. No, what I saw was Strigoi. My mind would take me to where Strigoi where, it's like the darkness was protecting me, and would warn me when Strigoi where near.

With that I stopped blocking the sights. Last thing I managed to control right before I had to leave for college was how to get out of a sight.

 ***** FLASHBACK*****

I was soon surrounded by trees, there were four Strigoi, walking slowly towards the ward. Thank god they weren't inside the wards. One of them seemed to be in charge, barking orders to the others.

"Get information as soon as he breaks the wards." He said. That's when I realized there was a human with them, and he was carrying a silver stake. Damn those humans! They were almost at the wards, but if we moved now we would still be able to get there before them. If the ward was broken we would have a serious problem.

I snapped myself out of the sight.

Jo was still standing right in front of me in a protective stance. He was the best.

"You okay?" he asked when he saw that I was back.

"I'm good; we have to move we don't have much time." I answered quickly. I then spoke into my ear piece. "All available pairs get to the North East gate! NOW! We have a human problem on our hand." By the time I finished the sentence I was already running full speed towards the threats, Jo was right beside me.

* * *

 **AN**

 **So? What do you think? I know it's a bit of a filler but action is coming soon I promise.**

 **Do you guys like flashbacks? The flash back was really long so I didn't put it in italic, I hope it wasn't confusing.**

 **Truth be told I'm suffering a bit of a writer's block because it's been so long, so any ideas you have don't hesitate to mention them I've started writing chapter 9 so it should be up in a few days.**

 **From now on the first 5 person to review will get a sneak peak. (I'm a real softy so I'll probably give it everyone but it will be shorter)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

 **Thanks to all of you who took time to review my story, I really appreciate it.**

 **I'll be travelling tomorrow so I won't be updating until the end of the week or beginning of next week.**

 **I realized that I have gone off track and I am now trying to come back to my main plot, so I apologize if the story was starting to drag, it should be back on track in no time. So special thanks to** **kagz** **for pointing it out and to my beta** **VAlover21** **who's been helping me out with this problem.**

 **I hope you all still like the story. Here's chapter 9.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Riley and Michael had left Lissa in the hands of our best night guards and had come to join us. Other guardians were on their way but since their post was further from here they would take longer to arrive. For now there were six of us. This was going to be tough but I had faith in our team. All I could hope for now was that the others would arrive soon.

"Alright, first things first. Stick with your pairs like we practiced. Austin, Ethan I want you to knock the human out first, we'll cover for you but there's only so much we can do so move fast." I started.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"There are six of them and six of us which means that until the others arrive each of us has one to fight but make sure you have your other half back."

We talked a few more seconds about formation before I felt the nausea again.

They were here.

"Get into formation." I whispered.

We were going for a surprise attack, which meant we were hiding in trees above. Austin, Ethan, Riley and Michel would be the first to attack while we would be only seconds away. They would serve as a distraction to the leader. Hopefully the surprise would allow us to outnumber them.

We heard motion, and I signal everyone to stay silent.

There were indeed six of them. All of them seem to have been Moroi before except for the leader, but they were definitely a few years old– making it just that much harder to beat them.

Once they were right below us I gave the signal.

At the exact same second the four of them jump down from the trees. Riley and Ethan each manage to stake a Strigoi before they realized what was going on and Austin took this moment of surprise to knock the human out and the stake out of his hand. That was a relief, if the Strigoi managed to take down the ward we would be faced with a much bigger problem.

Now there were four against six.

Each of them went back to back with their pair and fought the Strigoi coming at them. Riley and Michel were fighting one while Austin and Ethan each had one of their own. As expected the leader only watched from afar with a smirk on his face.

Jo and I looked at each other and smiled before jumping down. We were going to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face.

Jo managed to jump right onto his shoulder, surprising him. However, the Strigoi was too old to be startled long enough to stake. I hadn't even landed on the ground before he threw Jo off of his shoulder and onto the ground. Jo was agile and managed to land on his feet. We all got onto a defensive position.

From the corner of my eye I saw Austin stake his Strigoi and turn around to help Ethan. They were doing great. I was really proud of them. So were Riley and Michel. Riley was precise and could almost anticipate the Strigoi's move.b

I focused back on the task in front of me. The Strigoi piercing red eyes were focused on me and I decided it was time to make a move. I aimed at his left side and he blocked me easily, but forgetting entirely about Jo, who didn't miss his chance to hit him hard in the ribs. He gritted his teeth but barely moved. As expected, he was strong, but we were stronger. Jo and I both started hitting at the same moment, making it hard for him to block both our hits. At some point, we realized simply hitting him wasn't tiring him out but it was starting to have an impact on us.

"CAPUT!" I yelled, and immediately Jo and I went into formation. I backed away just enough for him to be able to do his move, and he didn't waist anytime to do it. He jumped up, twisted his body in midair and kicked the Strigoi hard in the face. He stumbled and that was all I needed. I bent down and swept my feet under him, knocking him down. I put my entire weight on him and before he realized it, Jo was already pushing the Stake through his flesh. He tried to get out of our grip but we had the upper hand. Jo finally reached his heart and the Strigoi stopped struggling.

We turned around ready for another threat but there were none. Ethan and Austin were finished with their Strigoi and so where Riley and Michel. After making sure no other Strigoi were lurking in the shadows, we took a minute to breath.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"Cuts and bruises, nothing we can't handle" Ethan smiled.

"Good to hear. Now let's get back before anyone else decides to challenge us." I said

"Right because we're so badass no one stands a chance." Jo added

"You bet we are" I winked at him giving an extra swing to my hips when walking in front of them.

Austin whistled "Damn girl, don't tease. We already know how hot you are"

We all laughed. It was nice to relax and talk about nothing with the guys– and now girls– after a fight. I felt lucky to have Riley on my team. She was a great addition and her skills were imptessive. In addition to that she was a really nice girl and I could see myself being close friend with her.

I noticed Jo was slightly limping so I slid my arm behind his back and he gratefully placed his around my shoulder for support.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle love." he answered, but I could see traces of pain on his face telling me an entirely different story.

"What happened?" I questioned with my no-bullshit voice.

"I think I twisted my ankle when he pulled me off of his shoulders" he admitted

"Let's go to my place, I'll take a look at it".

When we were near the school buildings, we parted as each regained their original position. The guardians guarding Lissa had been notified that the threat had been contained and move back to their post as well. I shouldered Jo to my place and he sat on my bed, waiting while I took out my first aid kit.

"Okay, take your shoes off, I need to see if it's swollen." he did as told and as expected, the size of his ankle had doubled.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed.

"That bad huh" he sighed.

"I'll put some cream on it and then I'll wrap it up, but you have to stay off of it for the next few days. So you're on bed rest for the next few days"

He started to protest but I cut him off.

"Don't even try it Jo" I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Fine" he agreed reluctantly.

I started applying cream to his ankle. When I was almost done, he placed one of my stray lock behind my ear. I lifted my chin up.

"Dimitri's a lucky guy" he smiled.

"And I'm a lucky girl" I answered with a wink.

"Don't remind me" he grimaced. We both laughed at that before I wrapped his foot up and helped him back to his room.

When I came back to my room, my phone was ringing, but just as I reached for it, it stopped. I looked at the screen and noticed three missed call from Dimitri. Crap, he was probably freaking out.

I called him back and he answered right away.

"Thank god Rose! I thought something happened to you. Why didn't you pick up?"

"I was carrying Jo back to his room." I answered.

"Jo huh?" he sounded a bit bitter "Why? Did something happen?"

"Well…" I wanted to tell him, but knowing Dimitri, he would probably overreact; I wouldn't put it passed him to come over immediately just to make sure I was really okay.

"I'm listening" he pushed me forwards. I sighted, he was probably going to find out anyways, plus, I hated keeping secrets from him. I already kept the notes and threats from him, I wasn't about to add anything on my list of secrets. That reminded me, I still haven't found out who was behind this, but with the attack, it all seemed so far away when in reality it was only this morning that I had been attacked.

"We were attacked by a group of Strigoi and just came back." As expected, Dimitri went crazy with worry.

"I'm fine, stop worrying!" I cut him off, and it was true. I only had a few bruises on my thighs and arms but other than that I was perfectly fine, physically and mentally.

"You sure? How did this happen?" he asked, still not believing me.

"I promise Comrade. I'm okay." I reassured him once again. "Well a bunch of Strigoi came near the wards; I sensed them and used the sight to find them. After that we attacked and wiped them from the face of this planet." I said proudly.

"How many were there?" he asked.

"Six" I said.

"SIX!" he exclaimed "Why didn't you call court? We would've been there in just a few minutes. Rose that was dangerous! And if I may, it was irresponsible of you! You could have put your entire team in danger!"

I know he was worried but at that moment, I didn't care. How dare he say that to me when he didn't even know the whole story? I anger started perking.

"STOP RIGHT THERE DIMITRI!" I all but yelled back at him. "You don't even know what happened! How dare you say I acted irresponsibly? How dare you question my judgment and say I almost killed my team?!"

"Rose…"

I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Dimitri."

I hung up before he could answer. I was so angry at him, yet at the same time it pained me to have fought with him. I debated calling him back, but decided against it. I shouldn't be the one apologizing.

I went to Lissa to see how she was doing, and left my phone in my room so I wouldn't be tempted to call him or answer his call. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him yet.

I knocked on her room.

"Come in!" she said from the other side of the door.

I walked in, and to my surprise I saw Riley sitting on her bed laughing at something she had said. I was a bit shocked that another guardian than I was in her room, it had rarely happened, but I guess I shouldn't be. After all, Lissa and Riley had been spending a lot of time together these days and seemed to be getting along really well. I was glad Lissa had found a new friend. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself, but deep down I could feel the green monster showing its head.

"Oh Rose!" Riley said when she saw me. Her smile grew and I immediately felt guilty for my previous thoughts.

"Hi Riley!" I smiled back. "What's going on? I hope you're not doing something fun without me"

They both laughed

"Never without you" Lissa said giving me a hug. "I glad you're both okay" she continued.

"How about you Liss? You good?" I asked

"Yup, don't worry about me"

"Liss was just telling me about the shopping trip we had to do once we get back to court" Riley told me. I tried my best to hide my shock once again. Not because of the shopping trip, Lissa and shopping in the same sentence was never odd. What was nerve wracking, was that Riley had just called her 'Liss', no one except me ever called her like that and if they did she would correct them, but Lissa had shown no sign that she was going to say anything to her. Maybe she didn't notice.

"Yes! Rose we have to shop!" she was so excited I thought she had just seen a unicorn.

"Why am I not surprised?" I said rolling my eyes. "What's the occasion?"

"Well the governors and I thought it would be good to have a 'Queen's Homecoming' ball. So we need to go buy dresses." She squealed.

I was about to remind her how much I dreaded those political balls. But she cut me off before I could.

"Before you say anything I've already organized it so that Dimitri can come as a guest as well and Riley will be there as well." She said.

Riley again?

"Alright" I said. She clapped her hands and started blabbing about which shop we should start with and all. I tuned her off and my thoughts went back to Dimitri. I really needed some time with him. I missed him and this distance thing wasn't really helping us as a couple.

* * *

 **So? What did you think?**

 **Next chapter will be at court, Rose finally back in Dimitri's arms, and a shopping trip full of drama.**

 **Review for preview ;) (I haven't started writing it yet but I should post it in the week.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late with this update. I have no excuse I just couldn't find the motivation to start writing even when I knew what I wanted to write.**

 **I said this was going to be the shopping trip but I got carried away – again – so it will be in the next chapter.**

 **As always, thanks to VAlover21, my beta, and thank you to all of those who took the time to review, like and follow. It means a lot to me.**

 **Without further due here's chapter 10**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

"The flight will be twenty minutes" the pilot warned.

Lissa was so excited she could barely stay seated. I could understand how she felt; it had been too long since we've seen our other half. I was a bit nervous to see Dimitri, we had spoken again after our fight and had both apologized but the tension between us was still present.

Since court was full of guardians, only half of the team came— Michel, Ethan, Austin, Jo and of course Riley. I had to admit I had started to resent Riley quite a bit. After that day in Lissa's room it seemed like those two had become inseparable, as soon as Riley wasn't on shift she would be with Lissa, and whenever Lissa had free time she would seek her out. They even went as far as to tell me 'It's a personal joke' when I had caught them laughing once. I felt like my best friend had moved on from me and on to Riley. But at the same time, by resenting Riley I felt like a hypocrite because I had spent more time with her and I knew she was a really nice, honest and fun person to be around. If I liked her why would I want to keep her away from Lissa? Lissa had every right to find new friends and have fun, so who was I to take that away. For Lissa's sake and for my own I had decided to put my jealousy away during this trip. I wanted it to be perfect; I would finally be able to spend a week with Dimitri.

Jo's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I hadn't heard what he was saying.

"You spaced out, you okay?" he repeated.

"Yeah, just tired"

"I hear you" he answered, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me in closer. "Sleep, I'll wake you when we land"

I started to protest, I had to protect the Queen, but he wouldn't hear it, he put his hand over my eyes, blocking the light.

"Sleep love, you'll need it more than me, you've got a big Russian to face" he repeated and I chuckled.

I sighed and did as told. It didn't take long before I felt into oblivion. It had been a few hard days. With Jo, we had had to plan every detail of this trip to ensure maximum security for the Queen. We had decided to take a plane so that we could go to court by night without too much trouble. Half of the team still came in case there was an unexpected detour or guests during this trip.

I woke up when the plane touched down. Jo was holding me tight against him so I wouldn't fall forwards. It was a really bumpy landing, the worst I had ever had to endure, which was weird since the queen was on board.

Lissa looked at me and grimace, before turning to Riley and continuing the conversation they were in.

The plane moved around for a while before finding a place to stop.

We had arrived.

On the other side of the door was Dimitri. Of course, he had volunteered to be part of the welcome comity. I started to get nervous. I felt like a child that was about to go ask my crush to dance with me on prom night— nervous but happy. I couldn't wait to be back in his arms. But at the same time, I was scared. What if it was awkward? What if he still hated me for the fight we had? So many insecurities ran through my head.

As soon as the doors were open Lissa jumped out of her seat, leaving all her belongings behind and ran out of the plane. I rolled my eyes, but inside I couldn't help but want to do the exact same thing. I stood up and went to get all of Lissa's things.

"Let me help," Riley said.

"No it's okay I've got it, you go and secure the perimeter" I answered

"But-" she was about to protest when I cut her off.

"Go and secure the perimeter Riley," I said looking at her straight in the eyes. She looked a bit taken aback by my tone but did as told. I had been a bit harsh when saying that, but she had to understand that a direct order from a superior was not something she could argue. I didn't ask any of my team members to answer 'Yes sir', but it was usually implied.

Jo had stayed behind with me and was clearing a few things in the plane, while I gathered Lissa's things. She had books, makeup and other things scattered all over the plane. While I was finally zipping up her bags, I felt hands wrap around my waist.

Reflexes kicked in and I elbowed the stranger in the ribs before turning and do a round kick. My kick was blocked by… Jo?

I looked confused.

"Wouldn't want you to hurt this piece of art" he said smiling.

That's when I realized the person I was about to kick was none other than the one I had so dearly missed.

"I'm so sorry Comrade!" I said leaning forwards to look at the spot he was rubbing on his ribs. "Are you okay?" I panicked.

"I'm fine Roza" he smiled despite the painful sting on his ribs. He pulled my hand away but didn't let go of it.

"I'll see you outside," Jo said leaving. I had been so preoccupied with Dimitri that I had completely forgotten that he was still here.

I looked at Dimitri; well more like checked him out again. Despite wearing the basic guardian uniform I could still see the muscles hidden beneath; his hair was tied back into a small ponytail. He was as handsome as I remembered if not more. Once my eyes were back to his face I flushed, realizing what he'd just saw me do. I turned around again and pretended to continue packing, too embarrassed to look at him.

"What are you doing?" he whispered in my ear while sliding his arms around my waist once more. I shivered from the closeness of our bodies. Yes, I had definitely missed his touch like crazy.

"I'm packing" I manage to answer.

"Right," he said sarcastically "So why are the bags already closed?"

Crap I forgot I had already sealed the bags. Now I just looked stupid.

"Then let's go" I answered trying to pretend the last few seconds didn't happen. I took the bags and started walking out when Dimitri grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I lost my footing due to the different bags and crashed on his chest.

"Don't I get a hello kiss?" he asked. Well, I'll be damned, Dimitri, my serious Dimitri, was putting work aside to hold me.

"Dimitri we're working," I said looking around, making sure no one was here, we would be most definitely get in trouble if people saw us.

"No one's here" he insisted. I laughed. This was unbelievable. I put the bags down and lifted myself on my tip toes. He bent his head and our lips met halfway. It started sweet and controlled but it deepened quickly, he licked my lower lip and I granted him access. Our tongues battled for dominance before Dimitri won. His hands moved to my back. Unfortunately, the uniform didn't allow any skin to skin contact, but it had been so long that even that elicited a moan from me. That slapped me out of my reverie.

I pushed Dimitri away. His eyes widen at what had just happened.

I smiled and pecked him on the lips before taking a few bags. He took them away from me just as Lissa came back into the plane.

"What's taking you so long Rose?" When she saw Dimitri she gave me a knowing smile, turning her back and leaving immediately, adding "Never mind, you can take your time."

We followed her down the plane. She went straight back into Christian's arms.

Among our team, everyone knew I was dating the hot Russian next to me, since it was one of the only personal information I had shared. So I was extremely shocked when Riley started checking him out and then winked at him. She had told me she wanted to be on good terms with my boyfriend but that was too much

Dimitri froze unsure what to do. He looked at me and I saw panic start to fill his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. He seemed to relax a bit. I had to admit, I was pissed at Riley but more than that I was so proud, Dimitri was mine and mine only and she didn't have a chance with him.

"Hey Sparky," I said once I got to him. He leaned forwards and hugged me.

"Hey Rose" I froze. What was going on with these guys?

"Do you have a fever?" I asked him genuinely concerned

"What? No, why?" he asked.

"What's up with the hugs and all, are you about to kiss me too?" I said showing him my cheek.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Told you she was going to laugh at me if I did that," he said facing Lissa. Well that explained a lot, he would never do it on his own, and he had simply been asked to do it by Lissa. He was so whipped.

"Lissa and Christian, we're in this car," Dimitri said pointing one of the black SUV.

We started walking towards our car when I realized someone was following us.

Riley.

I decided to ignore it, for now, maybe she was just going to check something before going to the van. However, that was unlikely.

Dimitri opened the door of the van and looked inside, clearing the van before allowing Christian and Lissa to go in. Jo took the front seat. While they got comfortable Dimitri went in and presented his hand in front of me to help me up. But I didn't get to take it. Riley took the hand almost shoving me aside to do so and jumped on the van. Dimitri was a bit surprised and I was… Well, I was pissed, and of course Christian was laughing his ass off while Lissa elbowed him in the ribs trying to make him stop.

"What are you doing?" I said doing my best to control and not let my anger show. I tried my best to put my guardian mask on but it wasn't as easy as Dimitri made it look.

"Getting in the van" she answered. She didn't do it but I could see her rolling her eyes with the tone she had just used. The words 'isn't it obvious' were definitely hidden there.

 _Breathe Rose, Breathe._

"I can see that, but now I want you to get down."

"Why?" she asked. This time, I was shocked. How could she disrespect me like that in front of everyone? I was her captain, she wasn't allowed to question my orders, and she needed to obey.

"Because I said so" This time my annoyance was probably visible.

"Well Liss said I could ride with you guys" she talked back again, this time giving me a smug smile and taking a seat next to Dimitri who had sat down while I dealt with the issue at hand.

"That's enough" I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car. By the time she realized that she was already out of the car while I had jumped in. In our position, I could easily slam the door in her face and leave. But she had really pissed me off and she needed to understand once and for all her position.

"What the hell?" she screamed.

"Jo, do you mind taking Riley's luggage to her car?" I asked. Jo had been with me since the begging of this team so he knew exactly what I was about to do.

"Sure, anything for you, love" he smiled at me, showing me he approved my next actions. He jumped down from the car and did as told, Riley resisted a bit before Jo managed to snatch it out of her hand.

"Where's your partner?" I asked ignoring her previous outrage.

"Why does it matter?" she responded again.

"Answer the damn question Riley!" I said through gritted teeth. Her attitude was really starting to get on my nerves.

She hesitated again and then pointed to the van a few meters behind her.

"There"

"Right so why are you here?" I asked

"Because Liss said-"she started again.

"Riley" I cut her off "Now you look at me and you listen very clearly because this is the last time I'm going to say this." She looked shocked by my tone but frankly I didn't care. "First of all, while you are on duty you will refer to your Queen with her title"

"Rose" Lissa scrolled, while Riley gave me another smug smile.

"No Liss she clearly doesn't understand yet so until she does she will follow all the rules to the letter." That cut Lissa off and whipped the smile away from Riley's face. I face Riley again. "Secondly, you answer to me and not to the Queen. You are a part of my security team. Which means you execute what I say, you don't ask questions and you do not give me attitude. I am your captain and I expect you to treat me with the respect I deserve. Do you understand?" My voice was scarily calm.

"Yes," she said looking at the ground.

"Yes, who?" I asked.

"Yes, captain." She answered again.

"Better. Now, what were your orders?"

"Stay with your partners and go unpack before our meeting in one of the meeting rooms."

Jo came back at that time and smiled again. I smiled back.

This was payback bitch.

I spoke into my earpiece.

"Austin, you may go,"

Riley smiled triumphantly as Austin drove away with the rest of the team.

"Now then Riley I will see you at the meeting," I said shutting the door. She looked shocked and interrupted my movement.

"But the buildings are a few miles away and the meeting is in less than an hour" she protested again.

"Did I not just tell you to not ask questions?"

"But I'll never make it in time" she tried again.

"Then I guess you should start running," I smiled smugly at her and this time slammed the door at her face.

I sat down next to Dimitri as the van started and sighed loudly. I never knew a friend would ever do this to me. It made me question whether Riley and I were really friends.

Surprisingly Dimitri started laughing.

"What?" what could he possibly think was funny in this situation?

"Nothing," he said.

"Tell me" I elbowed him.

He hesitated.

"Well she kind of reminds me of someone" he answered looking at me. It took me a few second to understand what he was saying.

"She does not!" I almost screamed. "I am nothing like her." This was outrageous.

"Yes, you are nothing like her." I smiled but that smile went away when he added "Now"

"What do you mean?" I said looking menacingly at him.

"Well, you have to admit you had the same attitude when you returned from your escapade in Portland."

"I did not!"

"You kind of did" Lissa jumped in.

"What?!"

"Don't be mad, it's just a fact. But I have to admit you've improved a lot since then, you've shown that countless time. You even proved it here by staying calm and not ripping her head off. You handled it almost as well as I would have." Dimitri said quickly after.

"Almost huh?" I said placing myself on his legs. I leaned forwards so no one else could hear the next few words I was going to say. "Then I guess I'll almost make you come tonight then" He coughed and buried his head in my hair to hide his embarrassment, but I could still see the blush on his face, making me laugh. That was the Dimitri I knew.

Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

 **So, I'll probably be doing an M scene in the next chapter, if that's okay with you. Tell me now or forever hold your piece. Haha, this is wrong. And the shopping trip.**

 **Things are getting tensed between Riley and Rose. I wonder how that's going to end.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update but I did make it really long so I hope you don't hate me… I'll try to update more but I can't make any promises… I did start the next chapter already.**

 **Again thanks to my beta VAlover21 and to all of you who reviewed! I hope I gave you all the preview, if not don't hesitate to PM me and I'll send it to you.**

 **Here's chapter 11 enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

My room was next to Dimitri's since I had to stay near Lissa and she was with Christian it was expected for Dimitri to be nearby as well. However it seemed quite obvious to most that I had no intention of actually staying in my room. Dimitri and I had decided not to show any public display of affection while anyone was around, we wouldn't be strangers, but almost. I didn't want my team to think I couldn't do my job well if Dimitri was here, plus I didn't want to mix my personal life with my work.

"Where do you want to put your things?" Dimitri asked me.

"Give me your keys," I said ignoring his question. The answer was too obvious for me to even bother answering. He gave me his key and I opened the door to his room and let myself in. "So where's our room?" I asked turning around to face him.

He was still at the door – taken aback by me forwardness. Never mind, I'll find it myself I thought, chuckling. I found the room and started unpacking when I noticed him staring at the door frame.

"Our room huh?" he repeated my words with a playful smile.

"My bad, I meant my bedroom" I teased.

"Oh really? Are you sure? You'll miss out on something special if that's really the case." He took a step forward.

"Interesting, tell me more about it" I answered.

In just a few seconds he had closed the space between us and was inches away from me.

"I'll do better than tell" was the last thing he said before crashing his lips on mine. After a while, we broke apart to breathe and reality settled in.

"I can't I have a meeting in less than ten minutes." I reminded.

"Then I guess you should postpone." He said as he continued to kiss my neck.

"I can't-"he cut me off with another feverous kiss.

"Are you sure?" he continued teasing, this time going down my cleavage.

"I guess I could make a call." His hands and mouth were off of me immediately, waiting for me to make the call. I took out my earpiece and spoke into it. "The meeting will be held in an hour, I need to check some things with the Queen first. Please confirm."

It wasn't long before each of them confirmed. Riley was less than pleased with this change. She had probably run to court to be able to be on time for the meeting. But after what she did, I honestly couldn't care less about that right now. I had a horny loving Russian with me right now, how could I focus on anything else?

"Now then where were we?" he said kissing my neck again. I had never met anyone else who knew all my weak spots and man did he use that to his advantage.

A moan escaped my lips when he nibbled my earlobe, and all coherent thoughts left my head. Our uniforms made it hard to undress but we still managed to discard them rapidly, leaving us solely in our underwear. His hands caressed my thighs before lifting it up. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. Dimitri groaned when our hips met, lessening once more the space between us until there were none. He slammed my back against the wall, never interrupting our kiss. The kiss was rough and needy and that's exactly what I wanted – needed. I wanted him so badly; it had been too long since I had felt him within me.

He put me down on the bed and quickly got rid of my lingerie. His hands caressed the side of my body as he kissed my body starting from my cleavage and going further south. A moan escaped my lips when he reached his point. He gently kissed my clit before sucking on it. My mind went wild; I couldn't focus on anything else but the paradise in which I was in, and the god that was worshiping me.

By that time as was wet – really wet. He slips two of his fingers inside of me before curling them. I didn't even try to hide the moans that escaped my mouth. I was so close. His pace quickened going deeper with his fingers and adding another one to carry me over the edge. He kept fingering me through my orgasm, making it that much better.

I was breathing heavily and could feel that my man's needs hadn't been satisfied, and believe me I had all the intentions of helping him out. I over powered him and went above him. I grabbed his manhood and slowly lowered myself onto him, throwing my head back as I felt him going deeper and deeper. It felt like I would never get to the bottom. When he was almost entirely inside, he grabbed my waist and slammed the rest of it in one quick motion, filling me entirely. He stopped a few second for me to get use to his presence and then started moving inside of me; hitting a different spot each time, while going deeper and deeper until he hit my weak spot.

"There!" I screamed. The feeling was incredible; no words could ever begin to describe the happiness and pleasure I felt at that moment. He complied and hit that spot a few times. I was so close, just a few more times and I would be going over the edge. "Come with me Comrade" I pleaded looking him straight in the eyes.

He plunged himself deeply in me twice before coming hard in me while I hit my second orgasm of the night. My god.

"This is going to be awesome!" Lissa squealed from the front of the van. Christian and Dimitri looked pitiful. Christian had been forced to come along and as a consequence, Dimitri had to come as well. I wasn't thrilled to be shopping but it had been a while so I didn't dread it as much as I usually did. One thing was new and I absolutely hated it, Riley was with us.

***Flashback***

 _"Please say yes! Please, Rose! It's the only way you'll actually be shopping with me and I want Riley to come with us. It will be a nice way for you girls to get closer." Lissa pleaded._

 _"I think it's a great idea," Riley added._

 _"See Rose. Please say yes." Lissa insisted again._

 _She wanted to be able to shop with her 'two beasties', and in order to do that, she wanted us to come as her friend and not be a part of her security detail. This meant I was going to have to reorganize the entire security for the whole day. But Lissa had a point we hadn't been shopping, and I mean truly shopping since we were in Portland. I think I owed her at least that much._

 _"Fine" I finally said._

 _"Yes!" she squealed. I hoped I wouldn't regret this later._

***Flashback***

In order for us to not be in the security team, my entire team had to come. We had kept the same van formation, except for Riley who got her wish and came into our van, sandwiching Dimitri between the two of us.

"So tell me more about yourself Dimitri" Riley started putting her hand on his leg. Dimitri removed her hand without even glancing at her once.

"Oh, a mysterious one." She chuckled. "How interesting"

This was going to be a long ride. Another guardian I wasn't really familiar with was with us. Guardian Keats, I had seen him a few times at Lehigh because the Moroi he was guarding was also going there but I hadn't had time to talk with him much. He had volunteered to be part of the far guard unit, meaning I was probably not going to talk with him today either.

I decided to ignore her advances and leaned forwards to talk with Lissa.

"So Liss, where are we going first?" I asked.

"Well we definitely have to go to Zara, Forever 21, Mark & Spencer-" I know I was the one who asked but at that point, I tuned her off and started looking out the window. I was early morning for the humans. We had left at the break of dawn. We hadn't had time to adjust back to the Moroi schedule, making it easier for us, but I could see the heavy bags beneath Dimitri and Christian's eyes. Not only were they the one who didn't want to come with us the most but they were also the ones who would have the less energy throughout the day. I kind of pitied them.

At some point of the trip, Jo opened his window. The wind that came into the car blew towards me, enveloping me in Dimitri's sent and as a result taking me out of my reverie. I turned around to see him clutching his hand and looking at me. I guess I wasn't the only one who was resisting the urge to attack the other at this moment. I discretely moved closer so our shoulders and arms would me. I shivered when we touched and resisted once more the urge to rest my head on his shoulder. No matter what I did it wouldn't look casual. Why the hell did Riley have to come as a friend as well? If she had been security she would have been in the other van and I would have been free to do whatever I please to Dimitri.

'Stop Rose, you promised Liss you would make an effort to be friend with Riley once again.' I reminded myself.

This task was hard but not impossible. I couldn't let her flirting toward Dimitri get in the way of my vision of her work. I mean she is one of the best but maybe I'm trying to see things that aren't actually there. Maybe I'm just overreacting because of how she is with Dimitri or because she's become a close friend to Lissa. It's entirely possible that I'm trying to blame her or that I'm too hard on her for no good reason. I kept having doubts on my own ability to be captain and that is why I didn't kick her out. I remember when Austin started out. He also had an attitude, nowadays he still had it he just knew how to control it. He had been the only one I had made run to court - until yesterday. So Riley was probably the same as all the others when they first started out. She simply needed a bit of guidance and help, and certainly not anger and punishments all the time. Plus, our relationship had started to build up tension within the team. It wasn't as carefree as before and to be honest, that's one of the things I missed the most.

After about an hour we arrived at the biggest shopping mall I had ever seen. I pitied the guys even more now because there was no way we were going to leave before at least 8 hours.

As expected Lissa looked thrilled and ready to buy the entire mall.

"Come on Rose!" she said pulling my hand "Let's go!"

I got out of the car, and as a reflex, I stood in front of her, ready to protect her in case of any trouble. I the realized someone else was standing in front of us – Jo.

"Rose! No guarding today." She reminded. She held onto my hand and started running towards the first shop she saw. I laughed. They were going to have trouble keeping up.

I was looking at a cute dress when Riley came next to me.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey" I replied monotonously.

"Look Rose, I wanted to apologize for how I've been acting. I'm new and I guess I was trying to act tough and all to fit in with all these guys. I'm sorry if I've disrespected you. I really hope we can become friends. You're the only girl in the team and you're really kick ass and I know I can learn a lot from you. Start over?"

If I was still the old Rose I would probably had told her to fuck off, but like Dimitri had said I've matured and I wasn't about to prove him wrong. Plus, Lissa wanted us to get along and I didn't want to ruin that for her. To be honest a guardian girlfriend was something I really wanted to have so why not give it a shot. I remembered how fun it was to hang out with her when before she became… well became a bitch to say it blankly.

"I guess we could" I finally answered.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, bringing me in for a bone crushing hug. I was taken aback but still managed to hug her back. Let's hope this would last.

We had been going around shops for about three hours when I saw the perfect shop.

"Let's make it a bit more interesting." I told Riley before pointing to one of the shop to the right. She smiled viciously back and nodded. We took Lissa with us and entered the shop. Every single guardian here was male. It was going to be hilarious to look at them while they try to blend in a lingerie shop.

We busted out laughing when Austin started looking at the different bras and Jo the thongs. They tried their best to look comfortable but clearly weren't. One of the sales women went to Jo.

"Do you need some help? Are you looking for a gift?" she asked a little taken a back that she was talking about thongs with a guy.

"Well yeah, my girlfriend didn't dare come near them so she asked me to do it for her." He answered smoothly while pointing at the little piece of fabric. "But I can't seem to know what size she is"

"Oh well is she around?" she asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact she's right there." He said pointing at me. "Hey love, come over here so I can look at your butt and buy the right size."

Riley and Lissa were barely able to stand anymore; they were bent in half laughing their ass off. I decided to play the game and went to stand next to Jo, pretending to be the shy girl he had described me to be.

"Hi" I said barely looking the sales women in the eye. "This one's fine" I said grabbing one of the thongs Jo was holding in his hand.

"Perfect! But I think you should buy some more, you know how I like to rip your undergarments." He added, making the women uncomfortable. She was about to leave when I decided to step out of my shy girlfriend role to make Jo pay a little.

"Oh wait!" I called to the women. She turned around eager to be of service again.

"Yes?"

"Do you have cuffs or ropes here?" She looked shocked at my sudden change but I ignored it and continued. "You know how they like it right" I winked. "All tied up and subdued" I added spanking Jo's but.

"Love! This was supposed to be between us!" Jo exclaimed.

"Come on, who knows maybe she wants to join." I explained looking at the women, who had suddenly gone pale.

"No we don't have any." She quickly said before adding "I have to go look after the other customers, please excuse me." She quickly walked away while Jo and I exchanged a high five.

Unfortunately, the sale women went towards Austin. Now that was going to be interesting to say the least. We all got closer quietly to listen in.

"Hello sir, are you here to buy a gift for a special girl?" she asked courteously.

Austin looked at her like she had just said something extremely out of place before finally speaking.

"I was thinking about buying this for myself, I'm about to get an implant and-"

"Oh I see" she interrupted before he could say anything else. "Well than I'll let you look for the … the size you want." She said clearly wishing she had another job. She walked – or ran - away.

As soon as she was gone we were all back to crutching our stomach trying to control our laughter.

Coming into this shop had definitely been the highlight of this day.

We left the shop still bursting out laughing as soon as we looked at either Jo or Austin.

Dimitri was outside looking, well not amused. He actually looked a bit pissed.

"You good comrade?" I said falling into step with him while we were heading to our next shop.

"Is he always like that?" he questioned.

"Who?" I asked confused. He wasn't giving me a lot to go with.

"Jonathan" he developed.

"Oh Jo! Yeah he's fun that way." I said smiling.

"He calls you love" he added before looking away. Embarrassed by what he had just busted out.

"Are you jealous?" I teased.

"No"

"No?"

"Perhaps" he admitted.

"Well you shouldn't be there's nothing to worry about. Jo and I are just friends and are only going to be friends for the rest of our lives. Plus, I have a gorgeous Russian god so why would I ever want to look elsewhere? And did I mention how damn arousing he looks when he's naked?" I winked and walked away while his face became as red as the Prada bag behind his bag.

"Liss this is the last shop, we have to head back afterwards otherwise we won't make it back before sunset." I told her.

"Rose! You promised to not be a guardian." She reprimanded.

"Okay fine, then what about, my feet are killing me can we please go home soon?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"That's better. Okay, we'll go back after this one, but only if you let me buy you something."

"Liss" I complained.

"No Rose, it's been so long please let me. Consider it an early present then."

"Liss, that never works, you always end up buying me another present for my birthday pretending you already forgot about the one you already got me." I reminded her.

"Oh come on! Stop complaining and just accept it. We're wasting time." She continued.

Lissa was one of the most stubborn people I knew, and at this point I knew there was no way I would be able to reason with her. So I complied. We went into the shop and started looking at dresses. None of which seemed to be good enough for the ball.

I heard someone cough and looked up to see it came from Dimitri; he was a few rows behind me and was eyeing me to come. As soon as I got close enough I realized he was holding one of the finest dress I had ever seen.

"I thought you would like this" he whispered.

"Like this?! I love this!" I answered enthusiastically. I pulled his collar down so that the clothes would cover us, and pecked him on the lips. "Thanks Comrade."

He looked around; making sure no one had seen us. Once he was sure it was safe, he leaned down once more.

"You're welcome, now go get changed, I want to see how well it fits you."

I went to the fitting room, and went into a cabin. I undressed myself and got into the dress. I looked into the mirror and couldn't believe my eyes. I looked amazing. The dress hugged all the right curves while making my legs longer. It was a red and black strapless dress going all the way to my ankle, it didn't show a lot of skin but it was tight enough to let people's imagination run wild. I untied my hair before going out to meet Dimitri's eyes.

I was about to open my curtain when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey handsome, how do I look?" she said probably thinking I wasn't here since she couldn't see me. I opened my curtain to see her turning around while looking at Dimitri. She was wearing a dress similar to the one I had worn the night of the lust charms. It was short, entirely black and had laced long sleeves, but the fabric had been taken away below the chin in order to show her cleavage. No one could deny she was looking absolutely stunning, but her dressed left little to the imagination. Even if Dimitri was ignoring her I knew he thought she looked beautiful as well.

Ethan whistled from a far while Michel asked her to spin around again. She did as they asked and wiggled her butt a bit to please Ethan. But then her focus went back to Dimitri. She walked forwards towards Dimitri before 'accidently' missing a step and falling.

Dimitri's reflex kicked in and he caught her in a split second. Her smile showed me that was her intentions all along. Geez girl get a hint will you? He's not interested.

"Shit!" I heard Jo say. It snapped me out of my thought and I immediately looked for trouble, but there was none. He was simply looking at me. "Damn love, are you trying to turn me?" he teased, luckily no one caught the last part.

I hadn't stepped out of the cabin yet so no one else but Jo saw me.

"I want to see Rose! Come on out!" Lissa said excitedly.

"Yeah Rose, come on out." Riley said, it almost sounded like a challenge.

I stepped out.

"The captain's hot!" Austin almost yelled.

"Careful or you'll be running laps," I threatened half-heartedly.

Ethan whistled again, while Michel pretended to faint. But my focus quickly went to Dimitri. He was wearing his guardian mask, but I knew him to well to not see the emotions in his eyes. They were full of admiration, love and pride.

I smiled triumphal at Riley. She pouted slightly and I laughed openly. Beat that.

"It's perfect!" Lissa shouted. "You have to buy it!"

"Yeah, I think I will."

Riley and I both changed out of our dresses and went to the cashier to buy them. Lissa caught up to us and made sure only her credit card was used for these purchases.

After that, we finally started heading out. Thankfully it wasn't dark yet, we would be able to get back before sundown and avoid any unfortunate encounters. Lissa was in front with Christian and Michel. The guardians resumed their formation. Dimitri, Ethan were the far guards while Austin and Michel were the near ones. Even if Riley and I came as guests, we didn't need any protection, this allowed Austin to stay close to the actual Moroi because we all knew Riley and I were more than capable of caring for ourselves however Keats stayed back to look for danger coming from behind.

When we almost arrived at the parking lot where our vans were parked, we got separated from Lissa at a crosswalk. I wasn't worried; we would just catch up with them as soon as the light turned green. We waited patiently; Riley was absorbed in her phone while Keats was trying to keep an eye on Lissa. But somehow, suddenly I was no longer on the sidewalk but in the middle of the road. Before I could realize what was happening to me, headlights were shining in my face, blinding me and paralyzing me at the same time.

"ROZA!" I heard Dimitri cry out.

"Rose!" someone grabbed my hand and pulled me hard against them, just seconds before the bus hit me.

I looked up to see Riley breathing hard and still holding my wrist, we had both fallen to the ground when she had pulled me back. What just happened? I thought. How did I get on the road? I could have sworn I had felt someone push me, but there was no way to tell.

"WHAT THE FUCK ROSE? Are you okay?" Riley asked, half angry half worried.

"I'm fine." I said standing up and dusting my pants.

The other joined us right after, each of them asking me how I got there and each time my answer was the same. 'I didn't pay attention to the light, I thought it was green' which was bullshit, but I hoped they wouldn't ask any more questions. I didn't want to have to go through a psychological exam if they thought I was going crazy. Everyone seemed to accept that answer, except for Dimitri and Jo, who looked at me skeptically. I wish I could tell them what had happened but I couldn't, I didn't know.

* * *

 **AN**

 **SO? What did you think about Riley and Rose? What happened to Rose?**

 **Don't forget REVIEW = PREVIEW ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, I just started university in a different country so I'm still settling in and am very busy with tones of assignment. I'm trying to write but I can't find the motivation to write, I know what I want to write but it's just not coming out. I'll make shorter chapters so I can still update, I hope you don't mind.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews I really appreciated it. Even what the guest said, I don't mind criticism, it made me realize I still had some things to clarify, which I will do very soon. So I wanted to thank this guest.**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

As expected, Dimitri didn't believe a word I said, I could feel him trying to make eye contact with me but I avoided his gaze and simply looked out the window. What had happened? I was on the sidewalk, no one was close enough to push me, yet I felt something. Thank god Riley's reflexes kicked in otherwise I wouldn't be here right now. Meaning I would have left Dimitri behind alone. How selfish of me. Without looking at him I placed my hand on his knee hoping he would take it in his. He sensed my need and squeezed my hand. I tried to remove it when I remembered Riley was beside him and could probably see what was happening but he wouldn't let me go. I turned around to tell him to when I realized Jo had switched places with Riley. He smiled at me before looking back out the window. He took this moment to let go of my hand and place I around my waist to pull me closer to him. Even if Riley wasn't next to him anymore she could still turn around and see us, but the heat of his body and the comfort of his touch made me relax more than it stressed me. Who said I couldn't fall asleep in my Russian's arm, after all, I did drool all over him when we went shopping for the first time. I rested my head on his shoulder and he covered me with his duster – yes, the one that never left his side – covering his arm at the same time.

"Sleep Roza, I'll wake you if anything happens" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you" I mumbled back, but I was already half asleep so I wasn't sure if I had actually said it out loud.

"I love you too" he answered kissing my forehead.

I heard rustling to my right and again to my left.

"Get into position you idiot!" I heard someone ordering. What was going on? I walked towards the voice when I realized there was an entire group of Strigoi. This wasn't good. I couldn't see where they were, but something wasn't right, it was supposed to be daytime, why was it dark?

"No one gets away with killing my brother." Another one spoke. I turned around to face him, only to realize he looked exactly like the Strigoi Jo and I had fought while we were at Lehigh. Which meant he was talking about us. That's when I realized they were positioning themselves on both side of the road we were currently on, ready for an ambush.

"Stop the car!" I yelled, only to realize I was still in this parallel state. "Stop!" I yelled again, but I wasn't waking up. Someone on the outside had to wake me up. I started trashing and yelling to stop. "Dimitri get me out!" I scream one last time before I was snapped out of the sight. My cheek was burning a bit, Dimitri had probably slapped me to get me out. He quickly put his hand on my cheek feeling terrible for what he had had to do, but I didn't have time right now. We needed to leave. Now. "Guardian Keats, we need to change course, there is trouble ahead." I said calmly. Our car was parked and the second car had followed, stopping just a few meters in front.

"But there aren't any other roads, it's the last straight line to court." He answered.

"We have to find another way." I continued "There's an ambush in front. Barely a kilometer ahead." I explained.

"We could turn around and go back again to go again but at this time it would probably be even more dangerous." He was right, going back would mean going near a Strigoi nest that was right outside of town.

"Since we already know about their positions can we still consider this an ambush? We could be the ones to take them by surprise since we know more than they know about us." Jo suggested.

"He does have a point" agreed Dimitri.

"What else can you tell us about their plot?" asked Guardian Keats.

"The oldest Strigoi is the brother of the one we killed a few weeks back, while we were at Lehigh" I started explaining.

"The one who busted my ankle?" Jo asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Crap, he was an old one" he informed the others. The rest of the team had gathered around our car to understand what was going on and why we suddenly had to make a stop.

"There are seven of them, or at least I saw seven of them, I truly hope there aren't anymore. We have eight guardians and two Moroi to protect. Not to mention one of them is our queen. Jo Radio for backup."

He reached for the radio but couldn't get anything out of it. Maybe it was broken but it seemed odd since we had used it earlier that day.

"Austin go check the radio from your car" I ordered. He did as told and came back a few minutes later saying he wasn't able to reach Court. I checked my earpiece and realized it wasn't working. Something was jamming all signal in our area, which meant there was no way of communicating between us once we were out there and there would be no back up to help us in case of trouble.

"We're on our own" said Ethan stating the obvious no one wanted to admit.

"Three went to the right side of the road while the other four stayed on the left. I saw two of the four going up a tree I think they were planning on jumping on top of our car. The leader went to the right side. I think other than the leader the others were quite young." I continued

"How do you want to proceed?" asked Dimitri. He was probably a better guardian than I was but unlike Riley he understood ranking and right now I was still the one in charge.

"Guardian Keats, have you ever worked with a partner?" I asked.

"Never" he answered. Dimitri hadn't worked with a partner either making them a bit more vulnerable.

"Christian how are you feeling?" I continued my assessment.

"Ready to light some fire" he answered enthusiastically. I nodded back.

"How about you Liss?"

"I'm great, you can count me in."

"Alright I suggest we grab onto the car so they won't hear us open the doors. Lissa you'll stay in the car with Christian, Dimitri and Guardian Keats I want you to stay in the car with them, Michael and Riley you guys will be driving the car and will drive in front. Hopefully they will jump on your van and not ours. We will be right behind and come from behind surprising them. Once the car is stopped I want Lissa to stay in the car but you'll open the door to your left. Christian you can either stay in the car or step out however is better for you to fight. But either way I want you to stay behind Dimitri and Guardian Keats who will create a wall in front of you. Michael and Riley you two will deal with the ones on your roof. Austin, Ethan, Jo and I will jump off the car a hundred meter before their ambush to be able to surprise them. We should be there fast. We need to bring the fight to the left of the car to be able to beneficiate from Christian distraction." I turned to face Christian and Dimitri. "No matter what happens I need you to stay next to Lissa, under no circumstances you will leave her side." Christian nodded but Dimitri hesitated. "Dimitri promise me" I urged him, looking him straight into his eyes.

"Fine" he agreed halfheartedly. He knew it meant letting me die if it ever came to that.

"Finally if your partner is badly hurt, you have the responsibility to bring them back to Lissa, who will do her best to heal. Everyone good?" I finally asked, finishing.

"Yes" they answered unanimously.

Guardian Keats took his place driving, Dimitri took Riley's seat in front of the car and opened the window allowing Jo and I to grab onto the van. Riley took up driving in the other van and Michael mimicked Dimitri while Ethan and Austin grabbed on like us.

Both cars started, Riley's in front of ours.

I concentrated myself on the task to come, trying to get ready for what we would encounter. It was going to be hard and it could very well turn out to be deadly.

My thoughts were interrupted when Dimitri slid his hand on mine. I looked up, still holding on to the car. His eyes were boring into mine, no words were needed. His eyes were intense, full of love, promises and even if he tried to hide it I could see some of the worry he had. I smiled and leaned forwards to kiss his hand, showing him I reciprocated all of his emotions.

"Ready to jump?" I asked Jo.

"Whenever you are" he answered smiling.

I nodded I was about to let go when my man grabbed me forwards and kissed me.

"Come back to me" he whispered before letting me go.

"Always" I said jumping off the van. Austin Ethan and Jo followed and we went into the woods, Jo and I on the right and the others on the left. We started running, we couldn't let the first team on their own to long because they wouldn't stand a chance against this many Strigoi. We had a hundred meters to run to arrive to them. It wasn't much but it could be either the death of us or the only thing saving us.

* * *

 **Please review ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry for the late update, University has been killing me and above all I started working as well to get some money leaving very little time to write. I promise not to abandon this story but please bare with me. I haven't written in a while and I would like to reread the story again to have it in mind again. Again I'm sorry for the late update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

We could hear the rustle as we came closer. The scene before us was truly terrifying. Riley and Michael were back to back trying to fight off two Strigoi, probably the ones that had jumped on their roof. Dimitri and Guardian Keats were fighting against four Strigoi, they were mostly on the defense simply trying to hold them off. Christian hadn't shown any sign of his power yet probably wanting to be part of the surprise. As soon as he saw us, I gave him a simple nod. It was all it took for him to throw a huge fire ball between two of the Strigoi's head distracting them momentarily.

In an instant, Dimitri staked the one right in front of him. Unfortunately he was left open on his right side, allowing another to grab onto him. This was the worst thing that could ever happen, Dimitri was powerless and at this Strigoi's merci, if he chose to end his life he could. I could never let that happen reflexes kicked in and I ran as fast and silently as possible and staked him through the back while Jo covered me, he never saw me coming and fell to the ground. Dimitri was gasping for air and trying to stand back up, the bruise on his neck was starting to show.

"Lissa!" I called. No words needed to be said. Dimitri was important, not only for my heart but also in this fight if he wasn't capable of fighting we would have a hard time defeating our enemy. My Russian lover stepped into the car while Lissa did her magic.

I was about to look around and see how everyone was doing but I didn't have time. Out of nowhere, a Strigoi jumped out and surprised Jo, making him lose his footing and drop to the floor. As guardians we were mostly trained for life threatening situations, I reacted out of reflex. My body was propelled to the front, twisting my hip, my foot collided with the Strigoi's jar making him lose his advantageous position above Jo. Jo didn't waste time, his silver stake was out leaving no chance of survival for the Strigoi. I hoped this was the only Strigoi I hadn't seen in my sight.

Riley and Michael were still on the defensive, their Strigoi were both stronger than we had expected. Partially healed, Dimitri went to help them accompanied by Ethan, while we finished off the last Strigoi that was on our side. This task was going to be harder than it seemed like. This Strigoi was the leader, the oldest and as a consequence de strongest. He was short and fit, giving no doubt as to what he was in his previous life. Even though we were three fighting against him, Jo, Austin, and I the fight wasn't sure to be won. This Strigoi's move where precise, fast and powerful. He could anticipate our moves as he had been trained the same way before and had survived quite a few guardian attacks in his second life.

"Do you actually think you little minions can take me on" the Strigoi said laughing wickedly.

He showed no sign of weakness or fatigue. At some point we realized our fight was going nowhere, no moves were going through and we were starting to get tired. We had to find a solution. We attempted a two person attack to perhaps surprise him, however that technique back fired. The Strigoi avoided our attack with one smooth block of his forehand, sending both Jo and I flying away. While we gathered to our feet, the Strigoi turn to Austin and Keats. Austin did his best to block his attacks going into defensive position, but each hit were stronger and stronger and he didn't resist long. Before I could reach them he grabbed onto Austin's waist and through him in the air.

I watched powerless as my team member and friend hit a nearby lamp pole and fell to the ground. He didn't stand up, nor did he show any sign of life. I wanted to go see him, check if he was still breathing but I couldn't, I couldn't let emotion get in the way of winning this fight and he was thrown in the opposite direction of where Lissa was. Christian was still in the car with her and was serving as protection. While Guardian Keat stood in front of the van.

Jo caught up to me. We needed a plan, we couldn't just keep fighting this Strigoi in a traditional way. On Dimitri's side they were slowly finishing of the two Strigoi, we could try and stall until they were done in order to have a better fighting chance. However, the longer we waited the longer Austin wasn't getting the help he needed.

I signaled Jo. I didn't need to put it into words for him to know what I was talking about. He charged the Strigoi on the side, trying his best to keep him occupied while I was getting into position. Once I was there my second signal came.

"CHRISTIAN!"I yelled.

Jo had seconds to step back before an entire wall of fire rose around the Strigoi. The Strigoi was powerful making the fire more of a distraction rather than painful, but this constant distraction was all we needed. I jumped into the flames, careless of what it did to me, and jumped onto his back. He tried to shake me off, little did he now that I wouldn't be the one staking him. While his hands were reaching behind his shoulders to grab me Jo took this chance to push the stake into his chest. Realization hit the Strigoi but it was already too late for him. I stabilized him as much as I could while my partner finished the job.

"Rose your arms!" he exclaim once the Strigoi was gone.

"We'll talk about it later" I answered already making my way to Austin.

I was as careful as possible, any wrong move and he could be paralyzed for life. I lightly pressed two fingers on his neck trying to get a pulse. My eyes started watering when I couldn't feel anything.

 _Concentrate Rose! Concentrate!_

I tried again, breathing in deeply tempting to feel his pulse.

It was barely perceivable but it was there. He was still alive, but for how long.

"Lissa" I called. She looked a bit hesitant to come out of the van, but soon realized there was nothing to worry about. Dimitri was in the middle of staking their last Strigoi.

She rushed towards us, Christian following closely behind her still aware of their surrounding.

"Oh my god Austin!" Lissa managed between tears. "Rose, I don't know if I can help him, I've used up so much spirit today I don't know how much more I can do." she said turning to me. I could hear the desperation in her voice. There was no telling if Austin would make it.

"Try Liss, try we need just enough to get him to the car and back to Court where doctors will be able to help him." I told her.

"I'll do my best" she answered already placing her hands on his neck and hip. After a while she nodded. His body could be moved to the car.

I could feel Lissa's energy drifting. She was at her limit. Christian helped her out while the rest of us carried Austin's unconscious body to the van. Dimitri had started the car and was waiting for us. He drove off as soon as we were all in. Lissa started placing her hands again on Austin's heart, but I could feel her energy was too low for this. I loved Austin over the year he had become one of my best friends but as much as I wanted to save him, I couldn't do it at the price of my Moroi's life, especially since it was Lissa. I pushed her hand away.

"It's enough Liss, you won't be able to take anymore" I told her slowly.

"No I have to do this." She continued.

"Lissa..." I started but was cut off.

"No Rose! No! Don't tell me to stop! I won't! I won't! I can't do this to him! He needs me!" she shouted back. She couldn't see it but I could. She was starting to get hysterical, she had so much darkness in her I had to take it, but there was so much after what she had done it would be dangerous to do it now without Dimitri by my side.

"I have to do this!" she continued placing her hands.

"Lissa stop!" I shouted.

"NO!" she yelled, starting to heal. I felt her energy drain and the darkness taking over.

"Christian stop her now! SHE'S KILLING HERSELF!" I pleaded when I couldn't move her hands. He pulled her back as hard as he could making her fall back onto him.

"NO STOP! I HAVE TO HELP HIM! CHRISTIAN LET ME GO!" she yelled and kicked. Christian did his best to restrain her but she was moving so much the task was hard.

"Riley take the wheel! Dimitri I need you." I ordered her. She was sitting in the front sit next to Dimitri. Smoothly she grabbed the wheel and put a feet on the gas pedal allowing Dimitri to get out of his sit smoothly.

"Step on it Riley or we won't make it" she accelerated, I didn't even know that was really possible at the speed Dimitri was driving. He placed himself next to me while someone took the front seat.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked knowing exactly what was awaiting.

"I don't have a choice, she's drifting away." I sighted. I reached for his lips and kissed him. "I love you, you know" I added.

"I love you too" he whispered back in my ear already placing his arms and legs around me, restraining me completely.

Lissa was still shouting and kicking when I started opening my mind to her darkness. Attracted by me it came to me like a two magnets. Lissa started calming down as the darkness started to take me over. I slowly lost track of my surrounding, getting more and more angry at the world. I wanted blood, I needed blood. I tried getting away but was completely immobilized, I couldn't move. I tried again and again but it was like I was chained to a pole, nothing I did worked. Progressively I got conscious of my surrounding, however the anger and rage within me stayed, more present than ever.

The car was parked. My team gently moved Austin's body to the infirmary where he was expected. Doctors were already waiting for him outside. Lissa was passed out in Christians arms. 'Suits her well' I thought 'that's what happens when you won't listen to anybody but yourself' the voice continued.

 _Stop Rose! Fight! You are better than this! Don't let the darkness win!_

Taking this much darkness at once was dangerous. No one could know for sure if I was ever going to go back to my normal state of mind or if I would fail and be taken over by the power of the darkness. With previous experience it would last around a day and a half but never had I ever taken this much darkness at once before.

Dimitri took me to my room and started tying me to the bed. He had gain experience from the last two times this happened and was able to do so without letting me escape. This was going to be a long few days.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Also I just found out there was a Fanfiction app it's really nice and useful so download it if you want to read on your phone :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone! As mentioned in the small note before, I am back, for good this time. I hope you all took the time to read the previous chapters again for all the new details I added or changed.**

 **Be aware that this chapter has not been betaed yet. But hopefully it will be very soon.**

 **This chapter has been betaed by stardreamer2608!**

 **Without further due here is chapter 14**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

 **DPOV**

"Dimitri! Release me!" she yelled once more. It had been two days already and there were barely any signs of improvement in her condition. I was getting worried, but I believed in her. She was so strong, I knew she would snap out of it.

I remained silent and simply moved closer to take her hand. Or at least try to take her hand, she wouldn't let me touch her since she had gone into this state. Every time I would come close or try to touch her, she would try her best to move away, showing disgust through her eyes. It was painful for me to see, but I knew this wasn't her. This was the darkness. However I couldn't help but think that the darkness was revealing what she never dared to tell me. Which is that she never saw me the same way and didn't forgive the crimes I had committed as a Strigoi.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry she'll get better soon." She said. It was Riley. Riley had been coming to see Rose every day since the ambush and had been trying her best to support both me and Lissa. I had never gotten to know her, but she was actually a decent girl, of course I would never be interested in her the same way as I would be of Rose but I did think she and I could become friends.

"How is she doing today?" she continued.

"Same as yesterday, although she is talking less." I sat down on a chair. I hadn't left her side since I had brought her here. I knew she was fighting, after all she was Rose.

"Look who's here again, the disrespectful b***" Rose hissed.

"Rose!" I said, feeling sorry for Riley, who had shown nothing but concern these past days.

"Don't worry about it" she said, patting my shoulder. Even if she was brushing Rose's words off I could still see a hint of sadness in her eyes. She was trying to be strong.

I was about to say something to Riley when Lissa came in. As soon as Rose saw her, she started laughing. What could be funny at a time like this?

Lissa didn't bother to hide her hurt feelings.

"This is all my fault!" she said, holding her hands in her face. "I should have listened to her. She had warned me."

"You're damn right it's your fault. Always thinking about your own self, you've always been selfish and once I'm the one paying the price"

Riley immediately went to Lissa's side. Holding her tight as she cried.

"This is not your fault" whispered repeatedly to her. "Rose chose this herself, she is a grown woman"

"I know but if only I hadn't…" Lissa continued

"Stop right there Liss, if you hadn't Austin wouldn't be alive right now" Riley continued

"We don't know that, maybe I had done enough already, I might not have had to use this much spirit" she then turned to me.

"Please let me heal her Dimitri, please!" She had been begging me to heal the darkness out of Rose for the past days. God knows how much I wanted her to do so, seeing the one I loved more than anything in this state of mind was torture for me. However the doctors still haven't given the all clear yet, Lissa might relapse in the darkness. She was Queen and Rose's best friend. She would never forgive me if I had risked Lissa's life for her sake.

"I'm sorry Lissa, but the doctors still haven't given me the all clear." I answered.

"How can you say that! It's Rose we're talking about! How can you just stand there and do nothing?!" she snapped at me.

I stayed silent. This was just another sign telling me the darkness wasn't gone yet.

Realizing what she had just said she apologized and left the room, Riley still comforting her.

I moved my chair next to her bed, I regularly updated her on Austin's condition. He is getting better every day and was nearly walking normally already. Lissa had healed all his broken bones.

I then started talking Russian to her. Telling her how much she meant to me and how I couldn't live without her. It felt like she was in a coma except she was snarky and hurtful. I ignored all her comments and kept talking to her. She always loved when I would talk Russian to her.

I lifted my head to look at her, only to see something I wasn't expecting. Tears. She was still the dark Rose and unknowingly, she was letting out a bit of the Rose I knew.

It broke my heart to know that wherever she was now she was sad. It felt like she might have given up on going home. I knew that was not possible because Rose was one of the most stubborn fighter I knew. But what if.

I woke up to the sounds outside the door. I placed my hand on my stake and waited. The door opened and a familiar face came running in. Lissa.

"Doctors gave me the all clear!" she screamed happily.

"I need to check Lissa" I answered.

"Okay" she answered barely containing herself.

I spoke in my ear piece and got a confirmation just a few minutes later.

Lissa went to Rose's bed and started healing her. At first nothing happened, but slowly we could see the darkness leaving her eyes.

 **RPOV**

The darkness lifted faster than I had expected. And I could soon see the light at the end of what seemed like a tunnel. I ran towards the light as fast as I could.

As soon as I was in the light.

"Rose?" I heard.

"Lissa where are you" I asked

"Roza" I heard them.

"Dimitri" I said, trying to reach out. I could only hear them, but where were they? Soon enough I felt a hand pull me out of oblivion.

I was back!

I was glad to see two of my favorite people and hugged them as tight as possible.

Rose was back!

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked.

"Better" I answered, still not letting go of his hand.

"How is Austin?" I asked concerned. Dimitri seemed a bit taken aback.

"Do you not remember anything from the past few days?" he asked.

"DAYS?!" I all but screamed. It felt like not even half a day had gone by. How could it already have been days? In addition to that I had no recollection of anything which had happened.

"You were out for almost four days Rose" Lissa said " but don't worry, we postponed the ball for you" she said trying to make me feel better.

I talked with both of them a bit longer before going to sleep. Somehow everything had made me extremely tired. Dimitri was reluctant to leave my side but I could tell he needed sleep probably even more than I did.

* * *

 **I know this feels like a filling chapter but it's the last one. Shit is about to go down and real fast. Next chapter the ball and all the drama that goes with it.**

 **How will Rose take the fact that Riley and Dimitri got slightly closer? How will people react to Rose's condition?**

 **Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys here is chapter 15. Things are about to unravel pretty fast from here. It's not that I want to finish this story fast I just think we've had enough fillers and it's time for the story to move forwards. I hope you like it.**

 **Btw I'm looking for a VA fanfic I started reading a while back but can't seem to find anymore. It's about Rose who left Dimitri and Court and is now dancing in a humain club. When Strigoi attack the club spreads smoke in order to cover the fight. Dimitri is here that night for Christians bachelorette party and Rose continued marking the number of Strigoi she kills by drawing Roses along her spine.**

 **These are all the information I remember (PS: I might be mixing 2 fanfic together so I am open to any suggestions that resembles any of the criteria's above) Thanks in advance.**

 **By the way I would like to thank** **stardreamer2608** **for being my new beta and making this chapter better for all of you. 3**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

"Are you sure your body is ready for this?" Dimitri asked for the fifth time today.

"Yes comrade, stop worrying" I answered. Tonight was the long awaited ball, and we were getting ready to go. Dimitri was wearing a tuxedo. Yes he was! He had complained a lot, but since he was coming as a guest, Lissa had requested that all men wear tuxedos.

"This is just ridiculous" he protested coming out of the bathroom. "You look amazing in this black dress and I look… well let's be honest, I look like a damn penguin." He added while looking at his reflection in the mirror.

I had already put my dress on and went to stand next to him.

"Look at us" I said am getting a bit emotional "Who though we would ever go from a secret condemned relationship to openly go to a ball together in court." I explained.

"That's true" he said coming closer to hug me. "Although I'm glad I was able to meet you in the academy" he added in my ear. I would be forever grateful to the one who mad Dimitri, my mentor, he was part of a completely illegal but beautiful act of nature.

After tying up my shoes and taking my purse. I was finally ready to leave. Taking Dimitri's arm we finally walked out of our room and headed to the ball.

Once we arrived in the common area, we saw Riley standing. Dimitri and I joined her.

"You look nice" I said to Riley, in an attempt to bury the hatchet for the night at the very least.

"Well that's definitely a different Rose" she answered chuckling. Probably recalling the moments I was taken over by the darkness.

"Yeah" I answered politely, even though these were not memories I liked to be reminded of, but I could see Riley didn't mean any harm with her words.

We were about to head in when I realized I had forgotten my earpiece in my room. How could I possibly have forgotten this?! Even though Lissa had made me a guest at this ball I had no intention of being surprised by any unexpected events and was planning to keep an ear piece. Dimitri had also taken his. I quickly told Dimitri. He offered to accompany. However there was no need for the two of us to go back. In addition, we didn't live far which meant I would only need around five minutes if I moved rapidly. How much damage could Riley do in five minutes? I thought to myself.

I rushed home. On my way up to the apartment, I crossed path with Guardian Keats. I greeted him but didn't have time to further our meet as Dimitri was waiting for me.

Once I got to the apartment I opened my door and rushed to get my ear piece. However, before leaving something caught my eye. Something on the dining table was shining. I moved closer, curious as always. My name was written on it. Thinking it was from Dimitri I couldn't help but let myself be tempted to open it.

What awaited me was nothing romantic or heart throbbing. The note sent shivers down my spine. It was another threatening note.

"I was disappointed to see that nor the bus nor the darkness manage to take you back to hell where you belong."

The threats were becoming more and more dangerous as they were now clearly targeting my life. In addition the fact that the threats came to me even while I was in court confirmed my suspicions, I was most definitely not dealing with a human threat. Another question that haunted my mind was, how in heaven's name did the letter manage to arrive on my dining table? Only me and Dimitri had the key to our apartment. Or were we?

That's when it hit me.

Why was Guardian Keats here? He lived on the opposite side of the court and had no business here near the queen's chambers. How had he even managed to make it that far?

It took me less than a second to get back downstairs, but evidently he was already out of sight.

Dimitri spoke to me through my ear piece asking me where I was at the party was about to begin. I would deal with Guardian Keats later. I didn't want to raise any suspicion or alert Dimitri.

I all but ran back to Dimitri and made it right before Lissa started her speech. She rolled her eyes as she saw me come in late. Rose Hathaway would never change.

"Welcome everyone" started Lissa. To be honest I didn't care much about political speeches so I focused elsewhere. As I scanned the room in case of any emergency procedure my eyes fell upon none other than my beloved friend. Jo.

He smiled at me when our eyes met. I was glad he was here, even though he didn't have the chance to be a guest I felt safer having him part of the security detail of this party. He used specific sign language to tell me exactly what I wanted to know. Of course he knew I was examining the room.

With the information he had given me, I knew that there were 200 guards at this event and that 500 hundred had been required as an extra protection. After all, all the important Moroi were here, including the Queen. In addition to this there were five emergency exits and Jo would be by Lissa's side if anything were to happen. I prayed the lord everything would go smoothly tonight. I honestly didn't know if I was mentally ready for another fight because of the darkness I would have to take on again. In the mean time I was blocking my sight scared to be stuck in a parallel universe while my mind was still recovering from its previous adventure.

The music started playing and Lissa opened the ball in Christian's arms.

Most Moroi still disapproved of their relationship, but no one dared to say anything now that Lissa was Queen, and to be honest, we had all learned to stop listening to those Moroi who knew nothing about our relationships.

Soon after, the entire room was dancing. Surprisingly Dimitri reached his hand out to me.

"Can I have this dance Roza" he asked in the most gentle and romantic voice.

"You may" I answered completely mesmerized by my loved one. I took his hand and he took me to the dance floor and placed one hand on my waist while I slid my hand in his. Dimitri had taught me the basic ballroom dancing one night after discussing the fact that I didn't know how to dance anything else than the human clubbing style of dancing which I had learnt during the two years Lissa and I had stayed away from the academy. To be honest now that Lissa had become Queen learning ballroom dancing had become a lot more handy than I had one expected.

Dimitri and I twirled through the room, attracting quite some attention. After all, we were one hell of a couple to look at. Both of us being top guardians and let's be honest, we were pleasant to the eyes. Soon nothing mattered anymore, I was focused on Dimitri and Dimitri only, enjoying every step we took as one and focusing on the way his hand transmitted a warm sensation to my waist.

"I love you" was all that I manage to say to convey my feeling to him. However, we both knew how much 'I love you' would never be enough to convey what we felt for each other.

After a few songs, we both decided to regain the border lines in order to grab something to drink. Apparently fighting Strigoi's and training for hours was not a problem for us, but dancing for thirty minutes required a break. The thought of that made both of us smile.

Later that night, while Dimitri was talking to some acquaintances and Lissa surrounded by politicians. I decided to head to the right wall of the room where Jo was standing.

"Hey there!" I said when he came in sight.

"Hey love." He answered enthusiastically, probably bored out of his mind. "I didn't know you could move like this" he continued not bothering to hide his surprise.

"Yeah Dimitri made me learn it not too long after we started dating. After all Lissa hashtag my best friend is the queen now should I remind you" I added jokingly.

"So how is it hanging around all of these snobbish…" Jo started.

However he suddenly stopped in mid-sentence with eyes wide open. I turned around to see what had caught his attention. It didn't take long to see what had distracted him so much. In the center of the room my beloved Dimitri was dancing with none other than Riley.

I saw red. What was going on?

* * *

 **What will Rose do? What excuse does Dimitri have?**

 **Please review 3**

 **Xoxo Cloclovilla**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi there all! Here's the next chapter.**

 **As always a big thanks to my beta stardreamer2608.**

 **I hope you like it, and don't forget to leave me a review to tell me what you thought.**

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

 **DPOV**

I could feel Rose's eyes piercing through Riley and I. I knew I would have a really unpleasant conversation with her later and was definitely not looking forwards to it. I didn't like us fighting, however, considering the circumstances tonight, I had asked for it. I already knew what I would tell her because, I most definitely didn't ask Riley to dance with me.

This dance wasn't just a dance. It was a promise between her and I.

 _*** Flashback***_

 _I was looking for Rose after talking with a few acquaintances of mine, however, before I could find her, a young lady blocked my sight. Riley._

 _"Hi there handsome" she greeted._

 _"I didn't see you much around the party tonight"_

 _"I've mostly been dancing with Rose and catching up with old friends" I answered nonchalantly._

 _"Oh I see. Where is Rose now?" she asked._

 _"I'm not sure, I'm actually looking for her now." I continued._

 _"Have you seen her anywhere?" I asked_

 _"Not recently, but the last time I saw her, she was talking with Jo, maybe she's still there. You know how they are" she laughed. I didn't laugh, and NO, I didn't know how they were. Why was she always so close to this guy. I knew she loved me and I trusted her, but_ _she's always been very different towards him. I didn't know if I liked that. Although seeing as to how I was reacting now I probably didn't like it._

 _"Could I ask you for a dance?" she suddenly asked, cutting my train of thoughts._

 _"No, I'm sorry. I would rather dance with Rose alone." I answered bluntly. That didn't discourage her. I wasn't surprised after all she was a lot like Rose._

 _"What if I do whatever you want me to do afterwards." She answered. She was clearly flirting with me. I thought about it for a while and then_ _smiled._

 _"Anything?" I confirmed._

 _"Yes" she smiled proudly._

 _"Very well then" I continued, reaching my hand out for her. She gladly took it and we headed to the dance floor._

 _*** Flash back end***_

Surprisingly she could dance quite well and follow every move I would throw at her. Rose was clearly boiling with anger. I could see Jonathan take away the glass of champagne she was holding, afraid she would break it, seeing as to how strongly her hand was grasping it.

As soon as the song ended, we made our way out of the dance floor. However it wasn't finished. She still had to fulfill her promise. I immediately took her away from the crowds and heading outside the ballroom.

"So what would you like me to do" she started in a sensual voice as soon as our voices were out of reach.

 **RPOV**

I was about to commit a crime if this kept going on. What on earth was going on through Dimitri's head! Riley I could understand she had always been too flirty for my taste, but Dimitri I really couldn't understand why he would do this to me.

I kept up a front in order to not attract unwanted attention from the Moroi who knew about us, but anyone who knew me knew I was a pressure cooker about to go off. I didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the ball, however I was most definitely going to talk to him tonight and to her tomorrow.

Jo offered to go take a walk around the perimeter to check the wards and security. I knew this was just an excuse to get me away from the horrifying scene I was witnessing, and gladly accepted his offer.

As we walked outside I realized Dimitri and Riley were no longer in the same room as I. This broke my heart. What could she possibly do that I couldn't? Did she travel the entire world to find him? Did she break him free from his monstrous state? I thought our bond was stronger than this.

Jo suddenly walked in front of me, blocking my way. He faced me to wipe away a tear that had unconsciously fallen down my cheek.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure he has a good explanation" he reassured me. Whether he had an excuse or not, what he was doing was still hurting me.

"I think I'll go back home before I rip either of their heads off." I said. Sure, I was hurt, but I could feel this pain turning into anger, faster than I wanted to admit it. I guess there were still some dark leftovers.

"Do you want me to take you back?" Jo offered.

"No, that's okay, you need to go back to your position anyways." I answered. "But thank you" I added looking him straight in the eyes. I was really lucky to have him by my side. We parted ways and I walked straight back to our apartment. I wasn't in the mood to see anybody at the moment.

 **DPOV**

"Well to begin, you could start to take your hand off of my arm" I started. Riley seemed surprised by my words, but did as told. However her smile became more hesitant.

"You said you would do anything right?" I confirmed once more.

"Yes" she answered proudly.

"Well then my request to you is that you stop all kinds of flirtatious actions towards me. This includes what you do and what you say." I told her slightly menacing. To be honest, I had had enough of her jokes, and I could see how much it bothered Roza, even if she was trying her best to take the high road and not say anything.

"What?" she asked taken aback by what she had just heard.

"Was I not clear enough or did you not hear what I said." I responded harshly.

"But that…" she started.

"Is not what you were expecting" I finished in her stead. "Well you did say you would do anything, would you dare go back on your words?" I questioned.

"No" she answered in a dry tone. She knew she had been tricked and there was nothing she could do. On this note, she turned her back at me and went back to the party.

When I arrived at the party I immediately looked for Rose, however, she was nowhere to be found. I spotted Jo in the back of the room and decided to ask him.

"Guardian Kovinski" I greeted. He looked at me and ignored me probably taking Rose's side. "I'm looking for Rose" I continued hoping to get a semblance of a reaction from him.

"You better have a good reason for everything." He answered.

"I do" I assured him. I could see in his eyes that he didn't trust my words. I just hoped that he would trust me enough to tell me where she had wandered off.

"She went home" he spilled. At that moment I felt quite stupid to not have checked there first. I made my way home, to my surprise – or not, the door to the bedroom was locked. I guess she was kicking me to the couch. I was dreading tomorrow's arrival. I hope she would understand. I simply didn't know how else to do it.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **How will Rose react to this? Will she kill him, will she trust him? What about Riley?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi there! Sorry for the wait! here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! I made it a bit longer :)**

 **And thank you so much to my beta stardreamer2608 she did an amazing work!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

 **DPOV**

I woke up to cracking floor. Clearly Rose was trying to sneak out of our apartment.

"Roza?" I questioned. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sorry" she turned to me, "I didn't mean to wake you, I'm heading to Lissa's she just called me. Go back to sleep, I'll see you later." She continued.

"We need to talk Rose" I continued.

"I know, but I really have to go, we'll talk later" she answered already half way out of the door.

 **RPOV**

That night, I couldn't sleep, I keep replaying what had happened in my head thinking of a reason behind what he did and always ending with the worst possible scenes. When the sun started to set I decided I couldn't just stay in bed anymore or I would go crazy. I decided I would go outside to get some fresh air.

I tried my best to sneak out of my own apartment, but I should have known better, we were talking about Dimitri after all. When he asked where I was going I told him the only place he wouldn't offer to come with me too, Lissa's. I wasn't ready to face him. Especially if it was for him to tell me that I had lost him once more. Although I wish he had broken up with me in a more subtle way than under everyone's prying eyes.

I went around the court, taking this time to check the condition of the wards and making sure all guardians were in position. I couldn't let what was happening with Dimitri get in the way of me doing my duty.

After around an hour, I decided to go back. Avoiding him would do me more bad than good. No questions would be answered if I didn't talk to him.

I walked back knowing he would still be home. His shift wouldn't start until another few hours, leaving us plenty of time to talk.

He stood up from the couch where he was reading one of his western novels.

"Roza?" he choked.

"Yeah it's me" I answered. He relaxed and started to sit down only to tense up again when I added "What happened with Riley last night?"

"Come" he said, pointing me the sofa next to his, I went there to sit and waited for him to answer. "I know it looks bad, but I can assure you that whatever horrible things you are imagining now, none of them are true."

"Then tell me what in the world posses you to dance with her so closely and then disappear into thin air right after? And don't tell me there was an emergency because I would have known."

"No it wasn't an emergency, well not really" he continued. "I made a deal with Riley."

"Please elaborate" I added sarcastically. He hesitated before adding.

"Well you see, in exchange for this one dance, she would stop all contact with me once and for all. So I danced with her". He finally said. I stayed silent, trying to process what he had just told me. To be honest, I was in shock. This was one of the stupidest idea I had heard in my entire life.

Seeing as I was staying silent, I could see Dimitri is starting to panic a little.

"I knew you were struggling with it and I wanted to help…" I cut him mid-sentence.

"Don't you dare! I did not ask for saving. Hell! You should know by now that I don't need saving and I don't want saving. I can handle myself fine, especially if it's Riley. So don't you dare say you did it for me because that is absurd!"

"Fine! Then I did it for myself. I was fed up with all her flirtatious remarks and I wanted to put an end to it." He responded. We weren't yelling, but our voices were so dense there was no doubt that we were both doing our best to control our anger.

"Well if that's the case there are a hundred other ways to do it."

"What is so wrong with what I did, it did the job now didn't it?"

"Are you that oblivious? Do you really think that she would stop now? You're just falling right into her little games, giving her all that she wants."

"Of course not you are delirious!"

"She wanted a dance she got it! She wanted to humiliate me in front of the entire court she got it! She wanted to hurt me, she got it! Do you want me to continue because I can go on and on!" I nearly screamed.

"So all of this is about you now? And since when do you care so much as to what the court thinks? You are being unreasonable, listen to yourself!"

"Unreasonable?! You should be the one who listen to yourself, I may be unreasonable, but at least I'm not stupid!" I added slamming the door behind me. Clearly this conversation was going nowhere. I might as well have the last word. I was headed to the gym to train with my team. I couldn't wait to see Riley. I was burning with anger and I couldn't wait to let it out on someone. Who else than the one who caused all this anger in the first place.

 **DPOV**

Well that went well, I sarcastically thought to myself once she had left. I might not have done what I did in the smoothest manner, but I did it out of good intentions for us. Why was she being so hard? It felt like her mind was set and that she wasn't even trying to understand my way of doing things. But I had to admit that there are quite a few things I didn't exactly think through. I knew she would be angry, there was no doubt about that, and the argument we just had showed me just that. What I didn't plan on was to have hurt her so much.

I didn't know that it would affect her so much. I wanted to take something of her plate, but I ended up hurting her more than I relieved her. I guess she was right. I had been stupid and oblivious to Riley's manipulation.

 **RPOV**

I was on my way to the gym when I saw a familiar figure standing in my path. Hans.

"Guardian Hans" I greeted.

"Guardian Hathaway"

"What brings you here, sir?" I asked, curious to know the answer.

"We need to talk Rose." He answered seriously. Whatever he had in mind was important. I was ready for any threat he would tell me about. But I was taken aback by what came next.

"I heard you had another episode a few days back and I'm starting to question whether it is a good idea for you to lead the number one security of the Queen. I'm sure you understand that Miss Dragomir's safety comes first." I was being demoted? Could this day get any worse? There was no way I would let this happen.

"You know very well that I would never put Lissa's life in danger, she is my number one priority and I wouldn't be guarding her if I wasn't confident that I could protect her. I'm sure that you know that. As far as the darkness go I have it under control, and it has helped me through a lot of different situations which ended up saving the Queen's life. So trust me when I say that taking me away from my position is the worst decision you can make."

"I understand where you are coming from and of course you wouldn't be excluded from the team, you would simply not be making all the crucial decisions, we can never be sure when your mind gets influenced by this darkness you mentioned."

"Guardian Hans, with all due respect, I believe you are wrong and all my team and Lissa would surely vouch for that." He thought for a minute before walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"Well to see if what you say is true." He answered.

We walked in silence to the gym. I was glad to see that Jo has taken the lead and started to practice without me. They were pulling weights when Hans interrupted.

"Can I have your attention please." He said loud and clear. All eyes were on us now. "Regarding recent events do you think Guardian Hathaway is still capable of leading you?" he asked straight to the point.

"Of course!" answered Jo and Ethan in unison without any hesitation. Gosh was I lucky to have them.

"Yes definitely" came Mickel's answer.

"I can't think of anyone else that would be better suited for this task" said Austin.

Hans then turned to Riley as she was the only one who hadn't said anything about this matter yet. I was dreading her next words. She was so unpredictable.

"I agree with everyone" she finally said. I hid my shock, but clearly I was.

"All right back to training" I ordered. Everyone did as told and I was about to join them when Hans grabbed onto my arm.

"This is your last chance." He said. "I won't be so lenient next time."

"There won't be a next time" I assured him. Satisfied he left and we all resumed training. I was set on giving Riley hell during this practice, but after the conversation I had just had with Hans I couldn't afford it. Who knows when he would rule my anger as part of my darkness, or if my teammate would think that I was slowly losing it.

As a result, I decided that I would once again take the high road. I had had enough drama for the past 24h, and to be honest I was fed up with it.

Once the day was over, I went back home. I wasn't looking forwards to it, the tension, the arguments, and the anger. I think it was the first time I since, well since forever that I wasn't looking forwards to seeing my Russian lover.

Dimitri wasn't home yet. I decided that it was better if I didn't wait up for him, after all one night of calm would probably do me some good. I took a shower, got changed and went to lay down under the covers. A few minutes later I felt the bed dip down next to me as Dimitri came to sleep.

Surprisingly, he slid his arm around my waist and cuddled me. I didn't move, nor did I reject him. I missed him. I hated when we fought.

"I'm sorry Roza" he whispered. He probably thought I was already asleep. I turned around slowly in order to face him, grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry too Comrade, I over reacted."

"No I shouldn't have done that in the first place, it was stupid." He continued.

"You had good intentions, for you, for me, but mostly for us. How can I be mad at you if all you wanted to do was make us more happy." Caressed his cheek and kissed him. It had felt like forever since we had kissed or done anything for that matter. This kissed open the door to all the lust and desires, we had been keeping to ourselves. We were both more than happy to allow ourselves to drown in it for the entire night.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **What do you think will happen next? Why did Riley back her up? How long can she make Hans back off?**

 **xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome new readers!**

 **Sorry for the wait and thank you to stardreamer2608 for making it better 3**

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

I woke up early, my Russian lover still wrapped around me. It was such a relief to no longer be arguing with him. I laced my finger through his, tightening his hold on me while we spooned. He mumbles something but didn't wake up. It was nice to know he had slept well. I closed my eyes and let myself carry by the darkness, looking for any sign of Strigoi nearby. There were none. Satisfied, I started dreaming, I didn't want to move and risk waking him up.

After a while I felt him starting to stir. I turned around to face him as his eyes opened, revealing his precious brown eyes.

"Good morning Comrade" I whispered, brushing one of his rogue strands of hair behind his ear, revealing the face of the man I loved the most.

"Good morning beautiful" he answered, leaning forwards to give me a gentle kiss.

Today was my day off and I had every intention of spending as much time as I could with my man. For just a moment I didn't want to think about the Strigoi, the threats, the notes, Riley or any kind of plot that existed against me. All I wanted was to cuddle close to Dimitri and stay there while he talked loving words to me in Russian. Well, at least what I thought was loving words. I wanted to learn Russian and had started a course at Lehigh but it was going very slowly and I only knew a few basic words.

"I'm going to go make us some breakfast" he finally said after we'd been laying there for half an hour.

"Sure" I answered not letting go if him.

"Babe?" he smiled.

"Stay with me a little longer" I admitted. I hid it as well as I could, but I'm pretty sure he saw through it. I felt sad, vulnerable. I didn't understand how after suffering so much hardship to be together, destiny still found the need to put so much obstacles in our way. Why did people find the need to separate us, to try and ruin the happiness we had? I know 'They come first' but didn't we deserve to be happy, if just that?

"What's going on" he asked, lifting the covers to wrap me in his arms. He drew soothing circles on my arm waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, I just missed you" I answered. I did miss him. Even while we were here I felt so distant from him. I leaned forwards and placed my lips on him. "I love you" I added pulling back.

"I love you too" he answered, shifting our weight to put me on my back as he hovered over me. He bent his arm slowly and kissed me, it started out slow and sweet, but quickly become deeper and needing. His had moved down my body pulling one leg up in order to give him more access. I could feel his member hardening. On hand in his hair and the other caressing his bare back. He was about to pull my shirt over my head when his phone rang.

"Don't pick up" I pleaded, knowing he would anyways. He stood up, coughing once before picking up.

"Belikov" I could only hear half of the conversation, but whatever it was, it was going to take my loving Russian away from me – again. He hung up after a few minutes, and started getting dressed.

"Christian just got a meeting outside of the Court, I have to organize the entire security team and be ready to leave in thirty minutes" he sighed. That was barely enough time.

"But it's almost dark outside!" I said outraged. This was dangerous!

"That's why we have to leave as soon as possible." He explained. "This Moroi doesn't have any other time he can meet with him. He kindly offered to shelter us until the sun was up again. I will be back here tonight." he added. 'So much for my day off, cuddled in my lovers arms', I thought to myself.

By the time he was explaining he was already dressed and ready to go. He leaned down onto the bed where I was still sitting and kissed me.

"I love you Roza" he whispered before heading out.

"Be safe" I barely had time to say before I heard the door shut behind him. Out the door went my perfect day-off. I guess it was time to get out of bed and return to my reality.

I started getting ready when I saw the note again, I had hidden it in my make-up bag. Reading it once more through I thought about Guardian Keats again. There was no way he was so close. It was too much of a coincidence and he had no reason to be here.

I decided I would seek him out. No matter how long it took, I would find him today and I would confront him. I needed to know why he had such a grudge against me. I had never met the man before.

I quickly got dressed and started walking towards the main buildings. Half way there, I realized I knew nothing of the man. Where did he usually spend his time, where he was generally posted when he was at Court.

I decided to start at the guardian's lounge. No one there seemed to have seen Guardian Keats today. I went to a few different places, including the gym, the main buildings. I had checked the out-going form showing that he hadn't left court. Soon enough my stomach grumbled, looking at my watch I realized it was already a few hours past midday. I headed to one of my favorite café, ordering my usual; a pizza and two chocolate donuts.

Lissa and I had discovered this café when we had first arrived to the Court, before moving to Lehigh. It was cozy and served surprising dishes a café usually didn't provide. The manager and I had quickly became friends and she often offered to keep me a donut before the shop closed.

Soon after I finished my pizza, I payed and decided to go back home to change into workout clothes. Why not get some workout done while I was looking for him. I ran around the court, checking to see if he might be in one of the guarding towers or simply patrolling around the court.

No sign of him. I sighed.

"What's wrong Rose" someone asked, surprising me. I turned around and came face to face with Mickeal.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. I had gone out of my way to give my entire team a day off today. However judging by the guardian uniform he was wearing he had not gotten the memo.

"I need to take a day off in a few weeks to go home, so I thought I might already start putting in some extra time." He explained.

"You know I would have worked something out for you if you had simply come to me." I replied. I was their boss, but I could understand the need for a break to go to an event or simply to visit home for a few days. My team often put extra time and I made sure it was always mentioned in my reports.

"I know but it doesn't seem fair, since everyone else is also putting the extra time. It just starts seeming normal and not like extra time if you see what I mean." He started. His reflection came to me as a shock I had never realized he thought that way. Who knew how many others thought the same. It wasn't right. I had never meant for that to happen and I made a mental note to check all the schedules again to see if I could loosen them up more.

"I see" was the only thing that came out of my lips. "I work on it" I promised.

"Don't worry about it Rose" he said with a smile. It saddened me, he had really gotten used to it.

"So why were you sighting before?" he asked, getting back to his first question.

"I'm looking for, Guardian Keats but he doesn't seem to be anywhere" I told him.

"Oh you mean the guardian who went shopping with us?" he choked.

"Yeah that's him. Have you seen him?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure thing! He was walking towards the gym a few minutes ago. I greeted him when I was on my way to shift"

"Thanks Mick" I shouted at him already running towards the gym. This was the first concrete lead I'd had all day. I wasn't going to lose him a second time.

I arrived just in time to see him walking away from the gym.

"Guardian Keats!" I called out to him. He sprung around surprised, but as soon as his eyes set on me he relaxed. Odd, I thought to myself, that wasn't the reaction of a man who had just committed something wrong and even less of someone who had been plotting against me for the past months. I didn't show my surprised and thought I would bluff. It was the only thing I could do.

"Guardian Hathaway" he answered. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Good! I was just coming here to inform you about the recent trip the Queen organized. She personally asked for your assistance as you did such a wonderful job at keeping her safe the last time. Would you like to join me back to my apartment so I can inform you about the details and the different security measures we will need to take?" I immediately told him, getting straight into business. I went out on a limb and I was almost sure I had even done something highly illegal by talking instead of the Queen. However at the moment I didn't care. I needed to get him alone, this was the only thing that came to mind on such a short time.

He seems to hesitate a bit. However, even though my last sentence was a question. There was no doubt in my tone that it was more of an order. In addition, it was a request from the Queen, he had no right to refuse.

"Lead the way" he finally said, probably realizing he had no say in the matter.

We small talked while walking to my apartment and I did my best to relax him and gaining his trust. However as soon as we walked in his surprise was clear on his face. I closed and locked the door before he had even finished asking.

"Where are the others?"

I didn't bother answering. Instead, I wiped my smile off my face and look as cold as possible. Even my voice comes out icily.

"I know what you did" I started looking him straight into the eyes.

"I don't know what you mean" he answered. I could have believed him if he hadn't diverted his eyes. That was the moment I was sure. He was guilty. Now that that was clear, I had to figure out how to get him to open up and confess. I stayed calm. However, the tension in the room was still palpable and my word were still enlaced with venom.

"You know exactly what I mean! Do you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out? That I wouldn't connect the dots? I, who solved Queen Tatiana's murder, who killed and tortured countless Strigoi to protect the one I loved the most. Did you really think I wouldn't figure out who was putting the notes in my chambers?" These were my suspicions and I was hoping he would that the bait and think I had already figured everything out.

"You don't understand!" he whispered. It was barely perceivable, but it was there.

"Try me!" I said this time talking with more compassion.

"I can't say anything! They would kill me if I did. Hell, they would kill my entire family and all the ones I hold dear to me." He confessed. Clearly he wasn't the mastermind behind this like I had first imagined.

"We're in my apartment they will never know you've spoken to me". He laughed. Yes. He laughed. It wasn't a full on laugh, more of a stressed and desperate laugh. Once he had calmed down, he looked at me.

"If you think it's that easy you haven't gasped at how big this is. You have no idea what you are dealing with. They are everywhere!" he spat. His words sent shivers through my body.

* * *

 **So what do you think? what is going on?**

 **Please review and let me know. I already started writing the next chapter. It's probably going to be the longest one I've written.**

 **I can't believe how many reviews there are! You guys are amazing.**

 **Since I've already started writing the next chapter: Review=Preview!**

 **xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

'They' that's what Guardian Keats kept repeating over and over. How many people were plotting against me? How powerful where they're to be able to make a great guardian become so scared he would go against his own people?

"They hear everything and know everything, there is nowhere you can hide" he continued. I didn't go against his words, after all, I had experienced firsthand how fast they would get their hands on an Intel.

"This doesn't justify any of your dishonorable actions!" I countered.

"You don't understand do you?" he said looking quite sad. "Placing messages and killing you is a small price to pay in comparison to losing my loved ones. You of all people should know that, you would go above and beyond to help the Queen or your lover. I've said too much already"

With these words he left my apartment, leaving me speechless. He was right, I would go do anything for Lissa and Dimitri, hell I had broken out of jail, killed a Moroi, tortured Strigoi, and fought guardians. Who was I to judge? However one thing he said kept repeating itself in my mind; 'Killing you'. 'They' whoever they are wanting me dead. This was more serious than I had anticipated.

Guardian Keats had basically admitted to placing the notes, however he was not the one who wrote them, meaning he was simply a pawn in a chest game. What I had to figure out now is how to find the mastermind and what exactly do they want.

So many questions were going through my mind: who wanted to do me harm? Who wanted to separate Dimitri and I? Where they at court? Where they at Lehigh? Did they want to harm Lissa and Dimitri as well? How could they be everywhere?

I took a deep breath and decided to hit the gym, there was nothing better I could think of in order to relieve so stress and frustration.

The gym was quite busy at this time of day. I sat in one of the corners stretching when a familiar face approached me.

"Hey love" he said "What have you been up to today?"

"Nothing much" I lied. Until I knew the extent of this threat I couldn't risk telling anyone. "Are you coming or leaving?" I asked seeing his duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Coming" he answered.

"Perfect, ready for a run then?" I asked. He agreed and started stretching by my side. I appreciated his company. We ran, lifted weights and then sparred, both managing to pin the other one down.

Jo jumped up triumphantly when he had won. It was his first time.

"You seem a bit of" he confessed. "Anything on your mind?" he asked. Truth be told, a lot of things were bothering me these days, Hans, Riley, these anonymous threats. It felt like I couldn't have a second to myself to simply breathe and calm down.

"Yeah" I admitted. "Hans is looking at my every move. I feel like he's just impatiently waiting for me to make a mistake to take me down. It saddens me, he and I had a sort of understanding before. After all, we did go through quite a few events together."

"I know what you mean" he comforted. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

I thought about it for a bit before saying.

"Yeah I think there might be something but you have to keep it a secret, no one can know what we are doing." I explained.

"Exciting!" he said with a large grin on his face. "Don't get too hiped up, you might not like what I have to offer." I warned.

"Don't be silly, I would help you no matter what" he confessed.

"I want to work on my darkness, I don't want to slip up or lose control like that again. But for that I'm going to need you." "I'm not sure how I fit into this though " he admitted, confused.

"I know! I'll tell you more about this later. I just had a brilliant idea!" and I did. Now the only thing left to do was to find Lissa. Well 'find' was a big word, I made it my priority to know where she was at all time, even when I wasn't on duty. You could call that a bad habit if you want, but I called it being cautious.

As I approached her chamber, one of the guards there informed me she was in a meeting. After asking how long ago it had started, I assumed it would be ending in a few minutes. Lissa hated when meeting dragged on and would do her best to finish it within 4 hours.

I decided to stand guard with the others until she finished and then I would join her.

Soon enough, the meeting was adjourned and I walk in. Lissa sighted loudly as she plopped down on her seat.

"That bad huh" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel like every time I make a move forwards and I think I gained their trust, they make me understand that I can't achieve anything without their approval." she told me sadly.

It'll get better Liss, you might not realize it yet, but you've already started to make a lot of difference in a lot of peoples' lives, and I'm not just talking about royals, I mean non-royals and Dhampirs as well." I comforted her.

"If you say so" she said smiling weakly. Realizing I wasn't suppose to be here she quickly continued. "Why are you here Rose? And don't tell me you're pulling an extra shift because I will not allow it." She eyed me suspiciously.

"No nothing like that" I reassured her.

"Then what's up?" she asked intrigued. I rubbed my hands together, a little anxious. I didn't know how she would react to what I had to offer. "Rose?" she questioned, noticing my discomfort.

"Well" I started "You know how I told you about what Hans said and how I've had a few 'episodes' in the past?"

"Yeah" she answered, not really sure where this was going.

"Well I've decided I wanted to train myself to be able to control this darkness better, but for that I need you."

"Anything you need Rose. You know I would do anything to help you. You do so much for me, it's the least I can do".

"I need you to make charms." I explained.

"Healing charms?" she confirmed.

"Yeah" I said sheepishly.

"Rose, you know healing charms generate a lot of darkness in my right."

"Of course I know that" I answered, since I was the one taking her darkness, the least I could do is know where it was coming from. "Which is perfect because I'll absorb it right after, I want to test my limits, I want to take as much darkness as I can without crossing the line. And then I want to see how much more I can take with the charm. So next time if I do take a lot of darkness from you I know when to stop. Hopefully if I do this a few times, I can expand and be able to take more." Seeing as Lissa wasn't saying anything, I kept rambling. "This would also let you use your magic more so you could practice and make charms that are more and more powerful, which could benefit the both of us in the long run" I waited for her to react.

After a minute she answered.

"Okay" but she didn't seem convinced. Her next sentence confirmed my suspicions. "But Rose, are you sure this is going to work and not make thing worse?"

"No" I replied truthful "I'm not sure, but I have a good feeling about this. I think it can work."

She opened one of her drawers before pulling out a ring and handing it out to me.

"This is a ring a charmed a few weeks back. It's not the most powerful one, but it be a good start" she explained. I was grateful she was on board. I knew I didn't have to say anything about keeping this confidential. She knew it all too well. Anything regarding my darkness would always stay between us.

"Thanks Liss." I started walking out, but stopped when she called me.

"Rose?" I turned around to face my best friend. "Be careful"

"I will Liss I promise. Jo's going to be here to help me" I added to reassure her.

"I want to be there too Rose" she said. Her voice left no room for discussion. Either she was there or she wouldn't allow it. 'Dammit' I thought to myself.

"Fine" I answered. "But I want to start as soon as possible." I warned.

"Well that suit me just fine. I was about to take a break anyways. I'm almost done for today. Text Jo. We'll start now." She challenged.

I took my phone out and did just that. Jo was here in record time.

"Care to explain what's going on?" he inquired looking at me. I explained what I had just told Lissa.

"Alright then love. Ready to get started?" he smiled. He positioned himself between me and Lissa, just in case anything would suit.

I sat on the floor and started sipping some of the darkness out of Lissa. Taking it bit by bit. I didn't want to risk anything by rushing it. I concentrated on the feeling I had and the control I had. I had put the ring on, which explained why after already taking quite a bit I still wasn't feeling any of the usual effects.

I kept going. The anger started pilling up, but I could still go. I could see the dangerous line approaching, but I knew I could still take a little more. Finally, when I felt like I was exactly where I was supposed to be. I had taken enough darkness to be angry, but not enough to succumb to the darkness. As I was stopping Lissa talked for the first time since I had started.

"Stop Rose, that's enough!" she said worry clear on her face. In my state of mind her words sounded more like an order than anything else.

"Do you really think I don't know when to stop? Of course I know that, I can feel it, the darkness and I know when I'm at my limit! I know when to stop. You're not in my head you don't know what I'm feeling so don't you dare talk about things you don't understand." I snapped. I knew it was the darkness, but at that moment I didn't care. I stormed out of the office, ignoring the questioned look on the guardians face. "What are you looking at" I snapped again.

Jo rushed after me and led me back to the apartment. I didn't struggle. Even in this state, I knew how bad things would look right now if I was to encounter Guardian Croft, I didn't need to raise any more red flags. On my way back, I started asking myself if it had been a good idea to do this without Dimitri around. Seeing as he was the only who could have restrained me if I had gone over the edge. Although I was extremely grateful for that, I couldn't keep depending on Dimitri so much. He wasn't always there at Lehigh, unlike Jo. This is why I had decided to train with him. I need to learn to control this darkness, I couldn't always rely on Dimitri to jump in and save me all the time. I was Rose freaking Hathaway for Christ sake, I was a strong, independent woman who could figure this out on her own.

When we got back to my apartment. I started moving furniture. Unsure what I was doing, Jo just stood in a corner and watched. I cleared the living room, which was the most spacious room of the apartment. I made some space in the middle by pushing all couches and tables to the side of the room. Instead of them, I placed sparring mats. Dimitri and I kept sparring mats here in case the gym was too crowded.

Physical workout always helped me take the edge off and had worked well against darkness in the past.

"You good to spare?" I asked Jo.

"Of course" he answered. He got changed into more comfortable clothes I had asked him to bring along, but before he joined me I asked him to put a timer on. He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I want to know how long it takes to evacuate all the darkness." I explained nonchalantly.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for all the review favorite and follow! It really warms my heart!**

 **I decided to divide the chapter in two so I could update sooner. I hope you don't mind.**

 **So how do you think this training is going to go? Is it a good idea? How will Dimitri react? What will she do about the threats?**

 **Please give me some love 3**

 **xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, guys so I'm trying this out. I put an M scene in this chapter. If you don't want to read it just skipped it I've marked it. I have to admit I am very nervous**

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

We began sparring. However, with all the darkness accumulated in me, this was hardly a fair fight. The anger would make me stronger, which was the only thing missing next to my impeccable speed.  
I pinned him a few times. He would still make me work for it but hardly as much as he usually did. I lost count of the number of time we had started over. I could see him struggling to get up and I offered to put an end to this. I had started to feel the darkness leave me through the fight. However, it wasn't gone yet, but I wasn't willing to put my friend through all of this.

"Rose, there is no way in hell we are stopping! We will finish this and we will do it again next week. I am here to stay. Don't you dare look down on me." If the use of my actual name wasn't already a sign, he was pissed.

"I am not looking down on you Jo" I assure him.

"Then let's keep going. This is good practice for me as well. I don't have the possibility to call a timeout when I'm facing a Strigoi." He did have a point, but he was tired. Sweat was dripping down his face. "Plus what would be the point of you handing me my ass if we don't finish this experience. It would have been a pointless humiliation. At least now I feel like I have a valid excuse to lose." He winked. That was what I loved about him. No matter what kind of situation we were in he was always one to lighten the atmosphere with a joke.

We continued sparring until his legs were barely carrying him anymore. I offered to take a break. We both needed it and I didn't leave it up for discussion. We sat down and greedily swallowed water. We didn't speak we simply concentrated to recover and stabilize our breathing.

Once Jo assured me he was ready to start again we continued. More than half of the darkness was gone and with how tired I was I felt like it was going away faster. Soon enough there was nothing left.  
"Are you okay?" I checked. He was panting hard with his hands on his waist. He simply nodded, probably too out of breath to formulate any kind of response. I went ahead to stop the timer.

I was shocked. I hadn't realized how much time had gone by. This was absurd! The clock showed five hours and a little over twenty minutes. We had been sparring for more than five hours. No wonder we were so worn out. Darkness really was like a drug or even alcohol. Time flew by when you were consumed by it. This must have been hell for Jo. He didn't have the darkness to make time go by. He had fought me for five hours. This was crazy!

"Jo take the day off tomorrow. You need it." I told him.

"Non-sense love!" he countered. "I am not going on another day off. A good night sleep will be enough, I'll be good as new tomorrow."

That was optimistic I thought.

"Jo…" I started. But he cut me off.

"Let's meet half way" he offered. I lifted my eyebrows urging him to continue. "What if I see tomorrow morning? I'll see how I feel then and I'll contact you if I need more rest." That would seem like a good compromise if I hadn't known him so well. He was going to come whether he felt like sunshine or death. He was only saying this to get me off his back.

"Fine" I finally agreed through gritted teeth. I knew nothing I would say would make him change his mind.

"Good night love" he finally said coming closer and kissing my sweaty forehead. He made his way out of my apartment.

I had put the mats away and was putting the furniture back when the door opened.

 **DPOV**  
I had spent the entire day watching over Christian's meeting. Turns out this Moroi Royal wanted no part in Christian's project, however, he had requested him in order to tell him how absurd his theory was and how much he disagreed with Moroi fighting. Being very dedicated to his cause, Christian argued his projects and added that this project was validated by the Queen and the Royal panel which shows just how much this project was important for the future of both the Dhampirs and the Moroi.  
I was getting annoyed but kept my guardian mask on. I couldn't stand these Moroi Royals who couldn't accept change and were so stuck in the past.

By the time we had arrived there, it was dark. We were stuck here for the next hours. I was not thrilled and neither was Christian. However, he made it his mission to convince this Moroi of his vision before we left. After all, we had all the time in the world.

I stayed near the wall until Christian offered me a chair. I thought about it for a while. I accepted we were within wards.

By the time the sun came up, Christian had run out of arguments. He seemed defeated when we left but I assured him that we didn't need this kind of Moroi.

I was already quite frustrated after this long day, the only thing that kept me going was knowing Roza was waiting for me in bed. However, my frustration and annoyance grew when I saw Guardian Kolvinski leave the apartment. Even with his guardian mask on, I could notice his surprise when he saw me through the corridor.

"Belikov" he greeted.

"Kolvinski" I replied. We didn't say anything else and just walked by each other. He was covered in sweat and was clearly having trouble walking as if he had used up all of his strength. What had happened? Was there an accident? A fight? Was Rose injured?

I rushed back and made it to our door in a few seconds. I barged in and saw here putting the furniture back.

 **RPOV**  
"Are you okay?" he asked, looking me over to check for any injury.

"I'm fine, just exhausted" I revealed, but he could probably have guessed that just looking at me. I was drenched in sweat.

"Why was Jo here?" he questioned. I knew Dimitri still didn't know about the fact that Jo was gay. I was determined to talk to Jo about it because I didn't like keeping things from Dimitri. I just hoped he would agree, this was his secret, if he wasn't ready I couldn't be the one to push him.  
"We were sparring" I explained nonchalantly.

"Rose, it's the middle of the night! What was Jo doing here?" he asked again. I was surprised it was already that late but I shouldn't be, after all, we had started sparring in the evening.

"I just told you, we were sparring" I answered, a bit annoyed he didn't believe me. He walked closer and raised his hand to cup my cheek before leaning down and kissing me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to doubt you I was just surprised." He confessed. "Anything I need to know?" he asked.

I thought about it for a bit, but I didn't want to start a fight again. I was leaving tomorrow night and I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. I would tell him, but we were both tired. I would tell him tomorrow.

"Nothing urgent, I'll tell you tomorrow. You seem like you had a long day." I answered. He agreed with me and we went to shower.

I stepped in the shower, appreciating the warm water dripping on my skin. However what I loved, even more, was the large hands that came to hold me when Dimitri came to join me. He walked into the shower behind me and pulled me closer. I leaned my head on his chest, letting his arm roam my body, spreading the soap. It felt perfect. I never wanted this feeling to go away, I wish I could stay on his arm.

I missed his touch, even if I had woken up with him this morning. I had spent most of my time here with him and each moment we spent apart I would start to miss him. Going back to Lehigh was going to be hard, really hard.

He pushed my hair to one side and leaned down to place a kiss in the crook of my neck. I shivered. What this man could do to me.

"Your skin is so soft" he whispered. I was glad. I moisture my skin a few times a week and I was happy he enjoyed it as well. His hands rubbed my shoulders, relieving the tension that had built during the fight.

"You're not so bad yourself" I responded. He regularly shaved his chest making it smooth. I loved his chest. I mean who didn't? This Russian had the body of a God. A thick layer of muscles due to all the hours of training.

I squeezed some soap onto my hand.

"My turn," I told him, flashing one of my man-eater smiles. He eyed me suspiciously and I have to admit, he had a good reason to.

\- M scene -

I caressed his body making sure to cover all of his magnificent body. One of his hands came up cupping one of my breast playing with my now hardened nipple. I lifted my head to initiate a heated kiss.

As we pulled apart to breathe, I looked his straight in the eye when my hand went south to grab his now fully erect member. Earning a groan from him.

"The things you do to me". His voice was horas making it just that much sexier.

I started moving my hand up and down, pumping his shaft slowly and then picking up the pace as his breathing became heavier.

"You're beautiful," he said, looking at me hungrily. I smiled. If he could still manage sentences it meant I could still step it up a notch.

Slowly descending onto my knees, I trailed kisses down his torso leaving no doubts as to what was going to happen next. Never leaving his eyes, I took his imposing shaft into my mouth, making sure to pay special attention to the top, spreading the pre-cum around. He moaned loudly.

I took him as deep as I could before going all the way back to the top and starting over again, eliciting sounds from my man that kept turning me on more and more.

Seeing as he was now panting rather than breathing, I cupped his balls.

"Roza" was all he managed between greeted teeth as his head fell back, eyes closed. I felt him harden even more. I didn't know that was possible seeing how aroused he already was.

His hand was placed in my hair, playing with it gently. Damn was he hot.

After another few moans, he stopped my head from moving down again.

"Roza, I'm not going to be able to resist much longer. I want to be inside of you". His breath was still irregular, and I could see he was holding on.

I stood up to kiss him, letting him taste himself on my lips.

Dimitri had stopped the water. Pushed me onto the tile of the shower. I hissed at the coldness but it was quickly overcompensated by the heat of Dimitri's body pressed on me, as he left a trail of kisses on my neck.

One of his hand was in my hair while the other one slid along my body lifting my thigh all the way up his hip keeping it at the crook of his elbow in order to maintain it there. He bent down slightly, positioning himself at my already soaking core before standing back up, filling me entirely. I couldn't silence the moaning after that. As we moved in harmony. With this angle, he was hitting all the right spots.

"Deeper" I begged. I was so close, and I know he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer either.  
He did as told pushing himself deeper into me. I match each of his trust as they became faster and less controlled. I knew I was the only one who could make him lose control like that and that pushed me closer to the edge.

With one last thrust, I came hard on his cock, milking him for all his was worth. Following right after me, he stilled himself as we were overcome by pleasure. Both still panting, he looked me in the eyes. No words were needed, I could see all the love he had for me in his beautiful brown eyes.

I loved, how Dimitri could fill me up, even stretch me a little every time he enters me. He could be soft and gentle or rough and hard while being caring and loving nonetheless. He turned me on to no man could and shatter me in mind-blowing orgasm like the one he had just given me.

-M scene -

Finally feeling fulfilled, we walked out of the bathroom and went to lay in bed, falling asleep almost instantly. After all, it was almost time to wake up already. I hadn't had the best day, but I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **So?! what did you guys think about the M scene?**

 **What is going to happen with Dimitri? Is everything going to go back to how it** use **to be?**

 **Please review and give me some love or hate haha. *nervous***


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

 **RPOV**

I woke up wrapped in strong arms. Sensing my movements, he pulled me closer to him, eliciting a chuckle from me. I drew soothing circles on the arm he had wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. I was waking up next to the legendary badass guardian and if that wasn't enough he was also the hottest thing around - no one could deny that. How many women could say the same?

"Good morning handsome," I said turning around and kissing him softly. As soon as my lips left him, his head leaned forward looking for them again. When I didn't let him, his beautiful brown eyes looked opened and his hand came cupping my face, effectively pulling me closer for a more sensual kiss.

"Good morning Roza," he said, his voice laced with his strong accent. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, once you finally let me sleep" I answered. He chuckled and pulled me closer, successful flushing my body to his letting me feel his morning glory along my thighs. "Well good morning to you too" I smirked.

Dimitri didn't miss a beat. In less than a second, he had me on my back, kissing me senseless. Not that I minded. I returned the kiss just as sensually as his.

We hadn't bothered to put in any clothes after last night, meaning our bodies were as naked as the day we were born. Our flesh rubbing against each other was driving me crazy and I moaned at the feeling.

His hand slipped between my legs and teased my clit. My back jerked off the bed. A loud moan left my mouth as he inserted a finger.

"So wet already" he teased. Before I could answer another finger joined the first.

"Please Dimi-tri" his name was cut off momentarily as I felt a thrift finger enter my pulsing core. He was driving me to the edge. "I'm so close! Ah!" I cried out.

He curled his fingers, finally sending me over the blissful edge. His fingers kept driving in and out of me through it all.

Coming down from my high I let my breath even out.

"Unfortunately my dear we'll need to stop now. I'm already going to be late for my shift." But before I could utter any complaint he continued " but don't worry, we will finish this before you leave" he reassured me.

"You better," I said as he walked to the shower.

 **DPOV**

I walk through Court, heading back home after my shift when someone stopped in front of me.

Riley.

I was honestly surprised, I hadn't heard from her since the ball, which I was glad for. What did she want now I couldn't help but ask.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. She surprised me by looking to the floor. Riley was fearless, feisty. I had never seen her shy or ashamed.

"Can we talk?" she asked, still not looking at me. What was wrong? I couldn't help but think.

I was confronted with a dilemma. On one hand, I was clearly intrigued by what could make a girl like her look so small and weak? On the other hand, I couldn't help but feel like this was just another one of her traps and that at any minute she would start making a move towards me.

As if reading my mind, she added. "I promise to keep a decent space with you and not to say anything inappropriate."

"Fine" I answered reluctantly. I stood my ground and waited for her to start talking, but she didn't. "Well?" I pushed.

"I-I-…" she stuttered. "Can we go somewhere more private?" she asked. I knew it. She was out to no good.

"No" I answered simply, and started walking away. Before I could get far, she started talking.

"John Fris, Samuel Log, Michel Drusco, Justine Lavie…" I didn't understand what she meant and kept walking. She kept listing more names, and I stopped dead in my tracks, eyes wide when I finally recognize them.

I turned around facing her. Her eyes were still fixed on a spot on the ground, as she kept up with the names.

"How do you know these names?" I asked shocked.

Instead of answering my question, she repeated the one she had previously voiced.

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

Without waiting for my answer, she started walking towards the guardian dorms. We walked up to the women's floor and I was glad not the bump into anyone on the way. It would be a pain to explain, especially since I still didn't know what was going on myself. God, what would Rose think if it ever got back to her ears. I looked both ways before entering her room. I was relieved that since there were a lot less female guardians the corridors leading to her room were clear.

"Start talking" I started once the door close behind me. She sat down on her bed looking defeated.

"From your reaction, I can see you recognize these names." She started

"I do, but the question is how do you know them?" I asked.

She stayed silent for a while before looking up at me for the first time.

"You're not the only one," she said.

The wheels were turning in my head. How was this possible? While lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized she had unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse.

"What are you doing?" I asked averting my eyes. She didn't pay attention to me until her entire cleavage was in sight. I wanted to turn and leave, but I couldn't. I needed answers.

Opening up her blouse, she voiced what I had realized only a few seconds ago.

"I was Strigoi as well," she said.

Shocked, I pulled out the chair of her desk and took a seat. How was this possible? If it was true then I would have heard, wouldn't I? Would someone have told me right? But the evidence was there. All the name she had mentioned were all Strigoi names, Most of them were in hiding and had had rare contact with guardians, others were really old ones. Normal guardians rarely knew the name of the Strigoi because they either died fighting them or well obviously didn't lose time with useless chit-chat like introductions. Normal guardians wouldn't know these names.

"How?" I finally voiced, still in shock.

"I turned a few years ago, most people don't remember me. I was an orphan and the only family I had was my half-sister. We became close when our parents died and never left each other's side. I made it my job to protect her. She was Moroi, and as we always say, they come first. One day, we were out doing some groceries when a storm hit the small town we lived in. The sky became dark and no matter how much we rushed we didn't make it to the security of the wards we had surrounded our house with." She took a break, tear building up in her eyes. I didn't say anything, I just waited until she was ready to speak again.

"We were about two hundred meters from our safe haven when they appeared. I stood between them and my sister. There were two of them and only one of me. The odds were against me. I yelled my sister to run and she did, I ran with her stopping only to stand in the way of the Strigoi. Soon I was in a full fight with them, making sure to keep both of them occupied so they wouldn't go after my sister who was still running towards our house. But like I said before, the odds were against me and soon enough they knocked me out. I didn't know if my sister had made it, but I couldn't only hope my sacrifice hadn't been in vain and that my sister would be able to live a long and happy life." A small smile appearing on her face. She clearly cared for her sister deeply.

After being silent for a few minutes I spoke.

"Is that when you were turned?" my voice was soft. I knew talking about this was hard. After all I had been where she is now.

She nodded, tear falling freely on her cheeks. I let her cry and hesitantly moved closer, sitting next to her, I rubbed small circle on her back. Doing what I could to calm her down.

Once she was calm enough, she continued her story.

"For years, I was ruthless, heartless. I killed for fun and had no mercy towards anybody. Each year I became stronger which only added to the cruelty of my actions." Her voice was trembling from the memory of what she had done.

"I can still remember the feeling of flesh tearing under my hands, "I can still hear the pain of my victims when I toyed and tortured them, I can still smell the blood of the massacres I committed."

"How did you turn back?" I asked.

"My sister is a spirit user, once she heard about what the Queen did she started training with a good friend of ours, an unpromised dhampir. They trained for a while and once she was ready, she hunts me down with her new guardian. They looked for me for a while but never found me and reluctantly had gone home after looking for me for an entire year. At the time I was unaware of what the Queen had done and when I heard my sister was looking for me, I was delighted. Not because I had missed her, but because she was a Moroi and I could easily get under her skin and drink her blood. However, I didn't expect the trap they had set up in case I ever came back to look for her. As soon as I step inside the house I was immobilized by various machines and her guardian. She walked to me and freed me from my curse. I was crushed. I locked myself up and wouldn't interact with anybody. Soon enough I ran away."

"How did you end up here?"

"During my run, I heard about you. I had been one of the best in my academy and was confident I could make it to court. I applied to be reallocated to court. I didn't expect to become part of the royal guards but who am I to complain?" she chuckled half-heartedly.

Looking up to me she admitted.

"I've never told anyone what happened and it's eating me up inside, I can't sleep and the more I deny it the stronger the memories and the harder it is for me to live my life. I didn't know who I could talk to until I met you. You're the only one who can understand, who won't judge me for what I did, who won't think of me as a monster even though I am."

"No" I interrupted. "You're not a monster. When you were a Strigoi, you were not yourself. Never forget that."

"It was still me" she argued.

"No it wasn't you, would the Strigoi be full of remorse like you are now, would a Strigoi feel this kind of burden, would a Strigoi feel sadness?"

"No" she admitted.

"You are not a monster Riley, never doubt that" there was no doubt in my voice. I kept rubbing circles on her lower back to soothe her and provide some kind of comfort.

"How come I never heard of this. Rose would have known when she checked your file." I asked curiously. I didn't doubt that Rose would have told me if she had the knowledge of something like this.

"When my sister lost me she was in too much shock to report my death. She was in denial and didn't want to admit I was gone. Reporting I had been taken would make everything too real for her. She put it off for as long as she could. When she had finally come to terms with my death and was about to report it, she heard about the newest miracle spirit could accomplish. She convinced herself she would save me and don't want to taint my record by reporting it. So she never did. The only people who knew I was Strigoi at one point of my life are my sister, our unpromised friend and now you." She informed me.

"I feel so trapped in my mind." She finally said, starting to cry again. I could understand what she was going through. I had felt the same way. After I was turned I couldn't help but think about everything I had done. It was like a CD being played on repeat in my head. I had no control over it. I couldn't stop it no matter how hard I tried. Yet I was lucky to have people I could talk to, Lissa at the beginning and then Rose. I wouldn't have made it out of it without their support. I am sure of that.

"You can always come talk to me. Don't let it become too much. It will eat you up from inside." I said kindly. She couldn't bottle it up, she had finally opened up to someone and I knew how support is important at this time. I couldn't turn her down now.

"Thank you," she said honestly, locking eyes with me.

She was exhausted. They were leaving tonight to go back to Lehigh.

"You should rest, before leaving."

I stood up and she walked me to the door, buttoning up her shirt she had forgotten about.

When I was out, I stopped before telling her once more

"I meant it. If you need to talk you can always talk to me." She surprised me by hugging mine at the waist. I patted her hair gently before she let go and took a step back.

"Thank you"

I was started to walk away when she called me back

"Dimitri?" she asked hesitantly. I turned around to face her before she continued. "Promise me you won't tell another soul." She pleaded. I hadn't planned on telling anybody but I wouldn't have lied if Rose ever asked about it, but I understood the importance of keeping it secret. She would tell people when she was ready.

 **RPOV**

I swear I was about to burst.

I had been asked to meet with Guardian Croft. Turned out he had only summoned me to remind me that my position as head of the Royal Guards was hanging by a threat.

As if I wasn't already aware of that.

He also mentioned that he had received complaints of unbecoming behavior towards some team members. He would not reveal his source but it wasn't hard to know who within my team would even think of doing something like this.

Riley.

Coming out of Hans's office. I decided to head straight to Riley's in order to confront her.

However, when I arrived in the corridor I wished I had gone back to the apartment.

Standing before me was Riley, buttoning up her blouse, and then leaning in the hug Dimitri. My Dimitri. My Dimitri who then returned the hug.

What in the world did I just witness?

* * *

 **There you have it! So what will happen?**  
 **What do you think?**  
 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

 **RPOV**

It took all of my self-control to not walk up to them and confront them. Turns out Dimitri was rubbing off on me a lot more than I had planned on. Instead, I made my way back to the apartment, making sure to be there before he was.

I went to the room and pretended I had been packing for a while now. I made a pile of folded clothes as quickly as possible and then slowed my pace once I heard the door open.

"Roza?" he called.

"In the room" I answered. I heard his footstep come closer.

"How was your shift? Didn't it end a while back?" I asked innocently. Instead of answering directly he came behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

 **DPOV**

I took my time to answer the question. I didn't want us to fight before she left and I knew that if I told her that I had gone to talk with Riley for an entire hour she would most definitely not let it go, and I wouldn't be able to answer the questions she would ask. So for the first time I lied.

"Yeah it ended an hour ago but then Mikhail needed me to help him out on something." I was glad her back was facing me otherwise she would have known immediately that I had lied to her.

"Mikhail…" she trailed off. "How is Sonya doing?" she asked.

"Good, they're trying to get pregnant" I stated.

 **RPOV**

I had just about had enough when we started going into detail of Sonya and Mikhail relationship.

"Enough!" I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

I got out of his hold and started packing furiously.

"Cut the bullshit Dimitri, I know you were in Riley's room" I started looking at him straight in the eyes. His hold demeanor stiffened and his eyes went wide for a bit. He looked like a deer caught in the light.

"Did she tell you that?" he asked. It felt like he was about to deny it, which might have just been my anger speaking, but it fueled a rage in me I hadn't seen in a while.

"NO Dimitri. I saw you, I saw you with my own eyes coming out of her room, hugging her." He looked down. He was guilty. I had known that since the beginning but seeing him feel guilt was like a dagger being pierced in my heart.

"It's not what you think?" he started, but I cut him off before he could finish. I was too angry and I needed to let it out. Maybe I hadn't burned out all the darkness after all.  
"Is it not? I don't believe she managed to drag you to her room by force which means you went of you own free will inside her room! After all, she did! After all that you claimed at the ball! Was that all a lie? Haven't I warned you enough about her?" I asked, angry tears rolling down my cheeks. He walks closer to dry them but I took a step backstopping him in his tracks.

"It's not, she just needed someone to talk to." He answered.

"And you had to be the one? You know how manipulative she is! She could've talked to anybody but she chose you! Dammit, Dimitri can't you see what she's doing? Are you that oblivious to her tricks even after all I've warned you about?"

"No one can understand her like I do!" he blurted out angry. I stopped dead in my tracks and froze. Please, please tell me he had not just said what I thought he said. God, please tell me I was wrong.

"What is it that you think no one else could understand?" I asked through greeted teeth. Dimitri was conscious of what he had just say but he didn't take it back, he truly thought he was the only one who could understand her. How long had all of this been going on for them to become so close only the other could understand? What kind of relationship did they develop without me knowing?

"You shouldn't worry about that Rose," he started avoiding my question.

"Dimitri, tell me." I insisted.

"I can't" was his only answer. I was outraged. How could he value her more than me? I thought he loved me. I thought I was more important to him than this, but I guess somehow she outranked me now.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" I asked, trying my best to speak calmly.

"Can't you just trust me ?" he asked frustration all over his face.

That's when I lost it. I just laughed. Yes laughed at how ridiculous his statement was just now.

"You expect me to trust you?! After you just lied to my face?! Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, it's not like it was the first time you lied to me, remember 'Love fades, mine has'" He looked down. "Thought so" I knew it was a low blow but to be honest I was too angry to care. What was so important between him and her that he felt the need to lie to me, to break the trust I had in him.

"Well, you're one to talk! At least I don't have people coming out of our apartment at all hours of the night!" his calm resolve was gone. He was now furious. Almost as much as me.

"What in the world are you talking about?!" I through my hands in the air. This was absurd.

"Did you forget already, last nights ago, Jo walking out all disheveled. You never explained in the end now did you?" With what had happened today with Riley I had completely forgotten about our training session with Jo last night.

"That's different!" I screamed. "I already told you what we were doing! We were training!"

"Well, same goes here! I already told you what we were doing we were talking! And Rose doesn't lie to me there are other hours where you can train and in a more appropriate place, like the gym!"

We were both red and fuming.

"I don't recall having to be half naked to speak!" I yelled back remembering how Riley was unbuttoning her shirt. "And what are you insinuating with Jo? That I'm cheating?" He was taken aback by my last statement. I don't think he had even realized the accusation he had just made.

"Jo was kind enough to help me spare my darkness away yesterday before it became too much. You of all people know that that can be a very long process." I said calmer. I sighed and looked at him.

What had we become? How did we end up here? Neither of us trusts the other. After taking a deep breath I voiced one of my biggest fears.

"I think we should take some time apart, sort things out."

"Roza…" he trailed off.

"I think it's for the best, clearly there something going on with Riley that you don't think I am capable of being trusted with. It's fine" I stated bitterly.

"Roza, that's not it," he said taking a few steps to close the distance between us. His hand went up to my cheek. "I love you, Roza, so much, there is nothing for you to worry about with Riley." As much as I wanted to believe him I realized I didn't. When did I become so insecure? When did I stop trusting the men I love?

"I love you too" I replied kissing him. "but we won't work if we don't trust each other."  
Before he could say anything else, I took my backpack and stated that I needed to leave. I walked out the door just in time as the tears I'd been holding in spilled. I whipped them away and walked to the car to join my team.

Without a word, I put my bag in the trunk and I sat down in the front seat, Jo was driving, Austin, Michael, and Riley sat in the back. Obviously, Riley was seated between the two male dhamphirs. Jo didn't ask a question and I just looked outside, trying to clear my mind of what had just happened. I was pulled out of my thought by my phone vibrating.

Comrade I read.

I didn't pick up. I needed some space. I needed him to sort out whatever was going on with Riley because I didn't want to have doubts about him especially when he refused to tell me what it was about.

 **DPOV**

She was gone. I was alone.

What had just happened? I had messed up, that's what had happened.

I pulled out my phone but she refused my call. I only got a text back.

 _You need to figure out what is more important, sort out whatever it is that you need to sort out with her. We'll talk after. Rose_

That was it.

If I could I would drop Riley this instance and run to Rose, but I couldn't abandon Riley. I believed her. She had information no one could have without being Strigoi. I couldn't let her face this alone. If I was in her shoes I would have given anything to talk to someone who knew what I was going through.

I just wish Roza could understand that by doing so it didn't mean that I loved her any less. I couldn't lose her.

I was truly at a loss. I didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

 **This was a short chapter but I thought you would appreciate an update.**

 **I would love to hear what you think. Please REVIEW and tell me.**

 **Bare with me a lot of shit will go down but I am a true Romitri fan so please bare with me.**

 **As always thank you to stardreamer2108 for being my beta and making this chapter better for you all 3**

 **Btw I just finished with all of my exams and I am proud to say I passed all my courses and got all my credits for my first year at uni.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Because of all the reviews I've received on the past two chapters I decided to post sooner. Thank you for the reviews. I love Love them 3 the good ones just as much at the criticism.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

 **RPOV**

It had been two weeks since I last spoke to Dimitri. I had ignored his calls until he had stopped calling. His message said.

Just give me a few weeks, I love you, Roza, never forget that.

I hadn't told Lissa yet but all my moping around didn't help my case. I know she was being patient with me but she was at a breaking point.

When she came knocking on my door that afternoon, I knew I couldn't hide it to her anymore. Without a word, I opened the door wider and she went to sit on the couch.

"Rose talk to me. What happened? Christian says Dimitri hasn't been himself lately and same goes for you."

"I know" I sighed. "We decided to take a break," I told her. Tears welled up in my eyes. Saying it out loud again made it so much more real.

She opened her arms and I leaned in, welcoming the comfort.

"For how long," she asked.

"I don't know, I think a few weeks until he has sorted out some things." I explained. "but I don't know if we'll ever go back to how we use to be." I added, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What happened?" I hadn't told her anything about Riley yet and thought this might be the best time to do it. I was about to tell her when I decided against it. Did I really want for her to feel alone and sad again? She had finally found a good friend and I didn't want to jeopardize this for her. I ended up telling her what had happened but without mentioning the girl's name and just saying it was someone at court.

"This is weird Rose. You know Dimitri better than anyone, you know how much he loves you! There is no way in a million years he would cheat on you!" she exclaimed.

"I know that Liss and I love him too but I don't know if I can trust someone who would lie to me for another girl, or even just lie to me that's enough for me to doubt him. I know he wouldn't cheat on me but that is not the only risk in a relationship. I need to be able to trust him, I want us to share our lives together but that means we have to be truthful toward each other, rely on each other, but mostly it means we have to talk and to add on that it's not like the distance is making it easy on our relationship."

"He probably lied because he didn't want to upset you before you left" she reflected  
"But he lied Liss! He lied to my face! If he didn't want to upset me then why did he do something that he obviously knew would?! Why would he put another girl's wellbeing and happiness need above mine, I know I sound selfish right now but isn't he my boyfriend and not hers?" at this point I was extremely frustrated. My tears had dried, replaced by anger. I was angry at him. How could he do this to us?

I cut myself in this thought. He wasn't the only one at fault, I had somehow lost his trust as well. He didn't trust Jo and I could understand why. I needed to talk to Jo. I wanted to be able to tell Dimitri the next time we talked together and if I had to spend hours talking with him in order to help him come out of the closet I would. It was the least I could do for him after all of his help. No one should live ashamed or even simply deny himself. He should be able to be proud of his sexual orientation.

"I'll talk to Christian, ask him to figure out what is going on in Dimitri's mind," she said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No!" I quickly shouted. "This is between me and Dimitri" she opened her mouth to say something but I didn't give her a chance. "Stay out of it Liss, I won't say it again" I warned.  
We lightened the mood talking about the new dress Lissa had bought last time we went shopping. A ball was organized for the 10th year anniversary of Lehigh, it was supposed to take place in a month. Lissa being Lissa had already started planning every little detail of her outfit, and well mine too. She loved to dress me up. I didn't mind since the end result was always much appreciated. My mood dimmed a bit when she started talking about what she had organized for Riley. I hid it the best I could. Lissa was so engrossed in her fantasy she didn't notice and simply went on and on about how gorgeous Riley would look.

"Dimitri will be here too since Christian is coming as my date" she was so excited. I, on the other hand, wasn't so thrilled with the transition she made between Riley looking 'absolutely gorgeous' and Dimitri being here.

"We'll talk then." I smiled, in order to reassure her.

Lissa stayed a bit longer before claiming she had made plans to join Riley and leaving. Figures, of course, she would be spending time with Riley. What I found strange was that she would usually invite me to come with her but this time she hadn't. I guess I had rejected the offer too many times for her to think I would accept.

 ****VA****

I was still tired from my darkness training with Jo last night and had barely made it on time to our early morning sessions. The entire team had made quite some progress and I was genuinely proud of them. However, training sessions had become quite a pain for me as Riley couldn't keep her mouth shut about Dimitri and how amazing it was to spend time with him, talking to him. Saying he was a funny guy and all of that as if she didn't see I was there.

I took the high road and decided not to approach the matter until this morning when I walked in on a conversation between Riley and Michel.

"Dimitri's gorgeous isn't he?" I heard Riley say. I stayed hidden where I could see them. Riley was showing her phone to Michel. Probably displaying a picture of him.

"Damn girl!" he said. Soon realization hit "Wait but isn't he Rose's boyfriend?"

"No" she answered "He's mine now. Or at least he soon will be" she said confidently. I clenched my hand into a fist. My anger rising. How dare she say something like that? Especially about her captain. I stayed still wanting to know where this would lead.

"What do you mean" Michel asked. My question exactly. What had she planned?

"He calls me almost every night," she said showing him her phone for proof again. "He's such a caring and affectionate person. He said he had a surprise for me when he came to the ball. I can't wait!" she said excitedly.

"Damn girl!" Michel said again scolding up and down the phone. "It's been going for weeks!"

"I know!" she was like a ball of happiness. What was going on? I hadn't spoken to Dimitri but he sure had been speaking to her. Did he not care? I thought we would be working through this issue when he came but I was doubting this more and more. Perhaps he had enough of my jalousie and insecurities and decided he had enough. I reminded myself that I had reasons to be insecure especially after all the trouble Riley was putting in to seduce him. I just wished he hadn't fallen in whatever trick she had planned.

"Does Rose know?" Michel asked.

I came into sight just as Riley said "What Rose doesn't know won't hurt her" she said smiling.

Michel was the first one to notice me. I was standing near then with my arms crossed. Riley slowly turned around. She looked surprised to see me, but as expected I couldn't see a single sign of guilt or regret on her face. She was damn proud of what she had been doing and saying.

"I'm sorry Rose," Michel said first. I didn't really know why he was the one apologizing for seeing as Riley was the one who did most of the talking. But I still believed he had shown a certain degree of disrespect towards me as their leader. I couldn't have this. I had a friendly relationship with my team but there was a limit they shouldn't cross. A limit Riley and Michel had just gone through.

"Get out!" I said under my breath. They both looked at me stunned by my statement probably thinking I wouldn't call them out on it.

"What?" they both asked din unison, probably thinking they heard me wrong.

"If you can't keep your personal life out of your guarding duties then you have no place here, so get out!" I said once again.

"But-"they started arguing. I didn't give them a chance. I was only holding myself back by a threat.

"GET OUT!" I screamed this time making everyone in the room jump and look our way. Seeing the attention they had gotten themselves, they both looked to the ground and walked out the door.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when they were out of sight.

Jo came up to me asking questions, however, I was still angry at Riley and Michel for talking about Dimitri in such a way and snapped at him when he accused my out burst on the darkness.

No one dared to ask questions after that. It felt like I had suddenly increased the power distance by a hundred. I felt like my team was scared of saying something wrong or pushing a wrong button. They obeyed everything I said and did it without a word.

Great.

Practice felt long in this tense atmosphere I tried to loosen it by making some small jokes, but that simply made everyone even more uncomfortable.

Even Jo seemed weary of me. He kept giving me weird looks.

After showering and getting changed, I met up with Jo before starting our shift.

"Hey" I started awkwardly.

"Hey" he returned.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time. We looked at each other before laughing. That reminded me why we got along so well.

"I was out of line talking about the darkness" he apologized again to me.

"Well, regardless, I shouldn't have snapped. I was just angry at Riley and Michel, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It wasn't fair, nor was it deserved." I said returning the apology.

"Well then, now that this is put behind us, how about we go on shift, love." He added putting his arm around my shoulders.

"We shall." I said, before adding "but please stop calling me love." I asked. I hadn't asked this in a very long time and took him by surprise.

"Why is that, love." He teased. I raised my eyebrows at him, daring him to defy me again.

"It doesn't make Dimitri comfortable, especially since he doesn't know…"I trailed off. He knew what I was talking about. "We've been having some trouble and I would really like to be able to tell him," I asked slowly.

"I don't know Rose," he said using my proper name. I smiled at his cooperation.

"I'm not asking you to decide right away, just think about it." I smiled.

We dropped the subject and continued walking with some light talk. I was glad at least I still had Jo by my side.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Here's he next chapter. Two more chapters before all hell breaks loose. Next chapter is going to start with DPOV. What in the world is Dimitri thinking? Sis Riley exaggerate? Did Rose overreact when facing Riley and Michel? Is the team ambiance going to get better?**

 **Review and tell me what you think. I'm super nervous I know I'm entering a mine field by taking them apart so any feedback is welcomed.**

 **I would like to thank the guest especially for taking the time to give me feedback. I've tried my best changing a few things in my further chapters. I really want to try and improve so thank you and I hope you still like my story, regardless of the excess of jalousie and insecurities.**

 **Anyways, I've starting writing parts of a few chapters so hopefully they will start coming faster and more regularly. Chapter 25 and part of 26 is done. But I haven't started 24 yet. Hopefully I can try updating twice a week but no guarantee. If I can't keep up. Then I'll do one a week.**

 **Lot's of love. Cloclovilla**

 **(Sorry for the super long note.)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Guardian Sanders = Riley Sorry I realized I never gave her a last name.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

 **DPOV**

It had been 2 weeks since Rose had left to go back to Lehigh after our fight. At first, I tried calling her I wanted us to sort out our issues. After a while, I realized I had nothing to offer her in order to make it better. I couldn't tell her what Riley had told me. I had planned to make her talk to Sonya since she had been turned as well. However, when I mentioned to Riley the possibility of talking to someone else, she had a full-on panic attack saying she didn't know anybody else and begged me not to abandon her.

After that, I often had Sonya in the house and pretended she was here for business. We would start the call casually and then Sonya would leave. Riley didn't know Sonya had also been turned back. I was just letting them get to know each other. I thought Sonya might understand her better since she had also been a women Strigoi. Strigoi were mean and heartless but they were particularly cruel to women. Something I hadn't experienced but Sonya probably had.

I was letting Riley know Sonya better without her knowing. Hopefully, the transition would then be accepted.

What had however started to annoy me was the constant phone calls. She would call me out of the blue, almost every day. Eventually, I told her to stop seeing as I didn't have time to talk to her every day before my shift and to be honest I didn't want to. I would much rather be talking to Rose. She continued calling but I would hang up on her. I only called her myself after I had invited Sonya to my apartment.

I was sighing in frustration when Christian knocked on my door. Christian rarely came to see me before my shift started. I rushed to the door and opened it assessing the corridor for any danger.

Christian just smiled at me walking past me into the apartment.

"I know how to solve your gloominess." He started.

"I'm not gloomy Christian" I answered.

"Cut the crap Dimitri, I know you've been having a hard time since Rose left, but don't you worry my friend. You'll see her soon."

I raised my eyebrows. He had officially caught my attention. I wanted nothing more than to see my girl again.

"Their school is celebrating an important anniversary and for the occasion, they have organized a ball. A ball to which we are both invited." He handed me an envelope with my name on it.

I opened it and read.

 _Mr. Belikov,  
You have been formally invited to attend the 10th anniversary of Lehigh, alongside Miss Rose Hathaway.  
We look forwards to seeing you there._

The invitation was sent from the school. However, I was happy that regardless of what was going on with us Rose was still inviting me as her date. I would have gone anyways as Christian's guardian but it did save me the trouble of becoming Lissa and Christian's plus one.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"Don't mind me I just went looking in your mailbox before coming. The girls probably sent it at the same time." He replied. He then started fidgeting.  
"What is it Christian?" I questioned knowingly.

"Well, this envelope wasn't the only one there for you." He said handing me another invitation. I opened it and noticed this one was from Riley. I rolled my eyes and went to dispose of it. There was no way I would have gone as Riley's date or friend for that matter. Even if Rose hadn't sent out an invitation I would never have accepted Riley's, I was already hurting Rose enough.

The ball was one month away. I was looking forwards to it. I was surprised Rose hadn't called to tell me about this invitation.

However just as these thoughts were crossing my mind, my phone rang. I reached my bedside table and saw Rose's name on the caller's ID.

I picked up immediately.

"Roza" I greeted.

"Hey," she said almost shyly. I was nice hearing her voice again. "Did you get the invitation?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," I answered.

"Good… I thought it would give us a chance to talk about everything. I hope you come but if you don't want to come as my date I would understand, but I think it is nice to be able to try and sort out all of these issues." She started rambling.

"I would love to come and be your date" I cut her off.

"Great!" she sounded relieved. Did she really think I would turn her down? "I just really don't want to talk about all of this through the phone."

"I understand" I answered. "I can't wait to see you, Roza," I said.

"Me too" she answered. "I have to go, my next class, is about to start."

"I love you milaya"

"I love you too Comrade." She replied before cutting the line.

 **RPOV**

I was getting excited about the ball. It was going to take place tonight. Dimitri and Christian should arrive late afternoon, so they would still be able to sleep a bit before heading here.

Dimitri and I hadn't patched things up but we did call each other a few times. I would tell him about the darkness, Lissa, classes, we shared training exercises and talk about daily life. We did, however, avoid Jo and Riley's subject. There was no need to make things worse.

I was a bit nervous to talk about it with Dimitri since I still hadn't received an answer from Jo on whether yes or no I could tell him.

I hadn't realized this was going to be the least of my problem until I arrived at training this morning.

When I walked in I saw an unusual figure standing in the corner of one of the gym. Guardian Croft. I nodded towards him, acknowledging his presence before shouting the exercises we would be working on today.

"Jo takes over for a bit will you?" I asked. However, it was more of a request. Jo didn't question me and started leading the training.

I walk towards Guardian Croft and greeted him formally.

"Guardian Croft" why in the world was he here. I wish it was good news but I could feel it in my guts that it wasn't. Something terribly wrong was about to happen.

"Guardian Hathaway." He greeted. "Do you have anywhere private we could talk?" I led him to the coaches' room on one side of the gym. Once there he didn't waste time before setting up his computer and starting it.

"Some very disturbing news has recently come to my attention and I have to regretfully remove you as head and member of the Queen's guardian." He sure cut to the chase. I tensed. What in the world did he receive?

"May I know what news you are referring to?" I asked through greeted teeth.

"You have become a danger physically and emotionally to our Queen." He said, looking me straight in the eyes. "I had warned you, Guardian Hathaway, any wrong move and you would be removed from your position."

"All due respect sir, I do not know what you are refereeing to as I have kept my darkness well under control," I explained trying my best to keep my cool.

"I beg to differ. Evidence had been sent to me of the contrary." Before I could protest, he pushed play and a video started on his laptop. What I saw sent chills through my entire body. The video had been taken from within my apartment here at Lehigh. It showed one of the most aggressive training sessions I had with Jo. Once I had taken the darkness from Lissa, I had started by screaming at Lissa, atrocities before battling Jo, pinning him five to six time. The video stopped afterward, not showing our entire training session.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, stunned.

"That doesn't matter, it was sent anonymously." He answered. "I had warned you, Guardian Hathaway, any wrong move and you would be removed from your position."

"But sir-" I started explaining myself.

"Guardian Hathaway there is nothing you can do or say that will change anything. The decision was made not only by me but also by the Moroi council. It is beyond my power now."

"How did this become a matter for the Moroi to handle?" I asked. Matters like these were usually discussed only within the head guardians.

"This video has also been sent to the council." He explained. This was strange, but then I remembered the threatening notes and Guardian Keats reaction. _They're everywhere._

"Did the Queen see it?" I asked. Lissa could maybe help me I suddenly thought.

"No, I don't believe she had yet. However, the decision has been made without her as the Moroi council and the head guardians believe she is bias regarding you. She will not be able to influence this decision." He explained as if he had just read my mind.

"But sir-" I started once more. He had to understand this was simply training, that this wouldn't harm Lissa.

"The decision is made Guardian Hathaway" he repeated for what seemed like a million time. "Let's talk about succession. I had planned to place Guardian Kovinski as the head however as he withheld this kind of information from his superiors I am inclined to put the best guardian as head. Guardian Sanders." No this couldn't be happening.

"No sir please don't do this. Guardian Sanders doesn't have to capacities to be a good leader." I explained. Riley wasn't ready for a position like this.

"Why is that? She has a great relationship with the team. She has an impressive record and I believe she is also ranked second after you." He listed.

"Please reconsider. Guardian Kovinski has been my second in command for a long time now. He has more experience and would make a much better leader. He makes calm and collected decisions, he is smart and very strategic." I explained.

"He still withheld what you had been doing from us, putting the queen's life in danger. I have already been indulgent by keeping him on the team. He will not lead it if he is capable of denying his superiors crucial information."

"He was working under my command" I lied. I was already ruined, might as well not let Jo be taken down with me. "He didn't have a choice." I insisted.

"It doesn't change the fact that he hid information. He could have told us regardless, knowing we would support him." He said. "This conversation is done, Guardian Hathaway. Guardian Sanders will be the new captain of this team whether you approve of it or not. Come to court tomorrow for a different assignment." With this, he walked out of the office.

I followed. We were going to announce the news to the team.

"Gather" I called. The team gathered around us, sweating from all the different exercises they had done. Once they were all here I started. "I have to announce that I will be stepping down from head of this team. I will be moving on to a different assignment. It was truly an honor for me to work with all of you and I consider myself lucky to have been part of such a wonderful team. I know I've been hard on you sometimes but I am proud of the guardians you are. I wouldn't want anyone else guarding our Queen and my best friend." They started talking all at the same time surprised by my announcement.

"What's going to happen now?" I heard Michel ask.

"Riley will take my position and she will lead you effective immediately. I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon in order to get a new assignment, but I believe we will see each other again." I said opening my arms and initiating a group hug. I was really going to miss this team. We worked well together but we also laughed a lot. They had become family to me.

"One more thing" I continued once we had come out of the hug. "Tonight is the ball, I don't want our Queen aware of this change before it. She deserves to have fun." They all agreed with me.

Tonight would go on as planned, I would simply no longer be Lissa's official guardian.

I left soon after to regain my room. The first thing I did was check for the camera. It wasn't there anymore. Someone had come in and out of my apartment twice without me noticing. I shivered. When the notes stopped, I thought the person behind it had given up. I hadn't expected things to become this serious. If cameras were planted without anyone noticing then they really were everywhere. But who were _they_?

I decided to be extra vigilant tonight, but I also decided I wanted to spend my last night with my friends here to go well.

 **AN**

 **The two last paragraphs were not betaed I added it after. So if there are any mistakes I'm sorry.**

 **There were so many reviews I just couldn't help myself. I had to post. But don't get used to it. I won't be doing back to back chapters often.**

 **Now then what did you think? I know there's a lot of drama between Rose and Dimitri and that Rose is acting quite childish, but she is scared. She's seeing everything taken away from her, why would Dimitri be any different?**

 **One more chapter with this drama and then the real battles begin. I hope you stick with me through it all.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! What is Jo going to think about the promotion? What is Rose going to do next? How will her conversation with Dimitri go? The mystery danger is back!**

 **I know a lot of you want Rose to kick Riley's ass. Believe me, I do too. She will. But not before a while. You'll soon understand ;)**

 **I send you all my love! Your reviews really really make me the happiest!**

 **xoxo Cloclovilla**

 **PS: Please tell me would you like me to update when I finish writing a chapter or would you rather have me update once a week or something like this so there are no big gaps. Please tell me because I already have the next 2 chapters ready to go.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I just found a much better continuation than I had planned. So hold on tight it's going to get bumpy.**

 **BTW I can't believe there** is **more than 200 reviews! You guys are amazing!**

 **I'm spoiling you guys by posting this soon. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

 **DPOV**

I was nervous about seeing Rose again. It had been so long since I had last seen her.

I had missed her so much but I also knew I wasn't bringing good news to her and for that reason I had warned Christian I would be sleeping on his couch tonight.

I had made a lot of progress with Riley and I think she was almost ready to move on and talk to Sonya.

For that, I just needed a little bit more time, maybe a week or two. I knew that was not the reaction Rose was expecting and I could only hope she would give me the benefit of the doubt.

When I arrived, I was greeted warmly by Riley who came running to me for a hug. It was an awkward embrace where I simply patted her back twice. I was surprised to see that Rose wasn't here. Wasn't she always with Lissa? Maybe she wasn't on shift I thought.

"I'm so happy you're here," Riley said. I simply gave her a small smile and turned around to grab my luggage. I had just gotten it out of the car when Riley took hold of it.

"Please let me, it's the least I can do after all you have done for me." She said.

"That's unnecessary," I told her nonchalantly.

"I insist," she said clearly not budging. I sighted.

"Fine" I answered. I turned to Christian.

"I'll just drop my luggage off and then I'll come find you," I informed him.

"No you won't" he answered. I was genuinely confused and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're going to go find Rose," he said looking at me if I was stupid. Riley tensed at the mention of Rose name, but I ignored it.

"I will," I said. I started walking back to my apartment. Riley in tow. We made small talk. With all of our sessions, I had discovered a new side in Riley, one that wasn't wicked.

She could be funny and nice. Of course, she would never measure up to my Roza, but to my surprise, she wasn't that bad of a company.

I was surprised to see Rose standing in front of Christian and Lissa's door, waiting for me. A small smile appeared when our eyes met, but it soon disappeared when her eyes fell on something behind me. I turned around. Riley. Of course, how could I have forgotten she was there?

Dammit, I should have insisted more and not let her come with me.

"I didn't know you were busy," she said "I'll leave you two to it" she put her guardian mask on, making all emotions disappear. I knew her too well, her mask didn't fool me. I could see sadness and betrayal in her eyes and decided to stop her before she walked past me. I grabbed her arm.

"Roza wait," I said. She stood still looking at me. Her mask still in place. I turned to Riley before adding. "I'll take it back," I said grabbing my suitcase from her.

"But-" she started.

"Riley, it's fine. I need to talk to Rose" I interrupted her.

She sighed before turning around and leaving. I turned to face Rose. She followed me to my room.

Once inside Rose went and sat in the chair next to my desk.

"Hey," she said greeting me again.

"Hey" I answered, not knowing where to start. "How have you been?" I asked awkwardly. I was talking to Rose for god's sake.

"Lonely" she looks at me. I stepped forwards almost standing between her legs. My hands grabbed each side of her head. Before tilting it up to face me.

"I missed you too Roza" I whispered. She stood up pressing her body to mine in the process. My head bent down to place a chaste kiss on her beautiful lips. "so much it hurts".

"Are you ready to talk?" she asked. I tensed. I guess I would have to tell her sooner rather than later.

"About?" I asked clearly stalling. Roza wasn't fooled. She lifted her eyebrows. I didn't answer immediately, the silent slowly answered for me.

"Why?" she asked almost pleading. "Why are you doing this? Didn't you just say you missed me?"

"I do Roza, I miss you so much and I don't want us to take a break anymore, ever for that matter," I answered.

"Then talk to me, Dimitri. Talk to me. Tell me what is going on. Help me understand!"

"I just need a little bit more time, I'll tell you everything, I promise. Just please trust me until then." I said.

"Why would you put her needs in front of mine?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm not Roza, it's just… you'll understand soon. Just please trust me like I trust you with Johnathan." I said.

"That's different! At least Jo doesn't try to get into my pants every opportunity he gets!" she raised her voice.

"I beg to differ" I crossed my arms.

"He's not interested in me, I know that for a fact!"

"and why is that?" I asked. She stayed silent, not answering. Clearly, I wasn't the only keeping secrets. I sighed and went to sit on the bed across the room.

"What are we doing Rose?" I ask running my hands through my hair.

Silence.

She mumbled something I didn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

"He's gay." I sat there in shock. Johnathan was gay. I shouldn't have been. Now that I knew, the signs were easy to see.

 **RPOV**

I decided to tell him, despite still not having heard back from Jo on the subject. I trusted Dimitri, I knew he wouldn't tell a soul. I made the first step, I just hoped he would make the second.

"Please, Dimitri tell me" I asked again.

"I can't Rose, I really can't she asked me not to tell you specifically because the both of you work together."

I laughed of course she did.

"Don't you see what she's doing? She's purposely trying to pull us apart!" I accused.

"Roza I swear to you I will tell you soon. Why can't you just trust me for two more weeks?"

"Why so you can spend more time with her, so she can slowly lure you into her bed," I said frustrated. Dimitri was such a smart men, but these days I just didn't know where that intelligence went.

"Of course not Rose!" he was outraged by my suggestion. "She's not like that if you would actually try and give her a chance instead of always seeing her as the enemy."

It was now my turn to be shocked. I couldn't believe the words that had just left his mouth. I had enough. I couldn't keep going in a circle like this with him. It's not that I didn't trust it' just that I couldn't understand why he would risk our relationship for Riley after all she did in the past, how he could defend her and keep secrets from me in her favor. I was done. I couldn't keep torturing myself. If he wasn't willing to come clean like I had then I didn't know what was left of our relationship to salvage.

"Well since you seem to understand so much better, why don't you date her instead?" I said bitterly. "I'm done." I finally said walking out the door. I power walked away, tears rolling down my cheeks. I heard Dimitri calling but I didn't turn around. What would be the point if he was simply going to keep withholding information from me?

 ****VA****

Lissa had outdone herself once again. I couldn't believe the reflection of myself the mirror was giving me. I looked gorgeous. My hair was up in a bun revealing my shoulder less black dress, which hung to my body. I looked extremely sexy yet very elegant as well. Dimitri would regret ever letting me go. I thought to myself. Tonight I wouldn't be sad. I had decided that if needed I would be angry but I wouldn't shed another tear. I didn't even think that would be possible after all the crying I had done this afternoon.

That thought quickly went away when Riley came into view. As strange as it was the three of us were getting ready together. Riley was looking just as beautiful as I was if not more. Her dress was red and elegant and her hair was out and flowing down her back.

Any man including Dimitri would not be able to deny the simple fact that Riley was stunning.

I hadn't addressed Riley the whole time we had been here. I would simply ignore all questions or remark she would make.

We were about to leave when Lissa snapped at me.

"Why are you being such a bitch Rose? What is your problem with Riley? She's my friend. Why can't you treat her as such?"

"I haven't said anything to her" I defended myself. I could have yelled, hell I could have beaten the crap out of that slut, but I had kept my cool.

"My point exactly. Why can't you just be happy I have another friend? Or did you expect me to only have you as a friend for the rest of my life? How selfish can you be?" she asked. Behind her back, I could see Riley leaning against the wall smirking.

"Of course not! I'm glad you found a new friend, I just wish it hadn't been her" I said in disgust.

"I've had enough of you attitude towards Riley, Rose. Until you learn to play nice don't bother coming to see me." She finally exploded. I was taken aback by her statement. What was up with everybody today? I could only take rejection so many time in one day. I walked out the room and headed to a garden nearby the ballroom. The ball would start soon, there was no point in heading back to my place.

I took a few deep breath looking up at the stars. Everything would get better, after all, they couldn't be worst now could they?

When the ball finally started, I talked to some of my classmates, while still keeping an eye on Lissa and Riley.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Riley's hand reach up to place it on Dimitri's biceps as he laughed. This felt like Tasha and Dimitri all over again. Except for this time he chose her. He chose to be by her side rather than mine.

I looked around and saw Jo talking actively with Lissa and Christian. He was near guard during this party. 'They'll be okay I thought to myself' that's when the realization hit me. They'll be okay. I wasn't needed here. Lissa and Dimitri were now both relying on Riley. I had been demoted and no longer had a place guarding Lissa. What was I doing now?

Riley would be Lissa's head guardian which was nice for Lissa, it would allow her to have a girl by her side. However, I did wish Jo had won because he would have been a much better captain to our team. I truly hoped no one would get killed under Riley's command. She was too spontaneous and didn't necessarily think through all her decisions. Like Dimitri had once said she was a lot like the old me. That thought added to my gloominess.

I needed some time to figure out what I wanted to do with my life now. I looked outside. It was human night time meaning I wouldn't be leaving until morning. Where would I go? I didn't have to think about this question for a long time. I had and on standing invitation to Abe's place in Istanbul. I had always wanted to visit Turkey.

I decided to head out for some fresh air. I felt suffocated in that room. He was constantly glued to Riley's side. Or at least she was always at his side. Although he didn't seem to mind that much anymore. It was obvious he enjoyed his company.

 **DPOV**

I wanted to talk to Rose all night and had made a few steps towards her before rethinking. She glared at me almost all night. Perhaps it was wiser to talk to her tomorrow when she had calmed down sooner.

I had just informed Riley about her surprise. She would soon start talking to Sonya. I thought she would have been happy but she had accepted reluctantly saying she still wasn't familiar with her. I reassured her I would stay with the two of them for a few more weeks just to make sure the transition went smoothly. Riley was still quite traumatized and emotionally scarred by her time as a Strigoi. She still had a long way to go. I just couldn't keep this on if I wanted to be with Roza, and I wanted more than anything for us to get back to how we were.

Rosa was smart, once she would find out Riley was now relying on and spending a lot of time with Sonya pieces would click and she would understand. Hopefully, she would also understand why I couldn't have told her. If she knew Riley could easily get kicked out of the team not that I think she would do it. But you never knew what could happen when things got heated. In addition to that Riley didn't need people looking or treating her differently. I knew it had been hard for me and I respected her need to keep it secret.

She had gathered a lot of courage to share this with me and I wasn't going to laugh at it.

When Roza left the ballroom. The decision was made for me. I would speak to her tomorrow.

 **RPOV**

Morning came quicker than I thought, I grabbed the bag I had prepared the night before and jumped into my car. Perhaps they had figured out I had left already, I couldn't know. They hadn't been to my room in a while it might actually take a few days for them to notice I was gone. I laughed humorlessly at how absurd that was.  
I couldn't help but think about what I was doing. I had left in a rush after the ball, I couldn't stand the sight of Dimitri anymore.

The airport was slowly coming into view when the reality of what I was doing finally hit me. I was running again. I wouldn't do this to Lissa. Not again, I couldn't. And Dimitri? I had enough of all this silent I was going to demand an explanation and we would figure it out, together. He would tell me, I guarantee you that, and if he didn't I would trust him. I would trust him because that's what I should be doing, not pushing the only man I have ever loved away from me. Wasn't I Rose Hathaway? Since when does Rose Hathaway go away? No Rose Hathaway fights till her last breath for the people she loves and for what she wants. What I wanted was to be Lissa's guardian, what I wanted was to be wrapped in Dimitri's loving arms again. I would show Hans I'm the best there is. I know he doubts the darkness but I'll figure a way to make it my strength, I will show him there is no one better to guard Lissa than me. And finally I had had enough of these notes and threats. This was going to end. Soon. What in the world had I been thinking for the past month? Where did the fearless Rose Hathaway go? I was done taking the high road. Riley was no longer part of my team and she would see hell!

I made a U-turn and sped back to Lehigh. I wanted to get there before they discovered I had left. I had just started heading back to Lehigh when my window shattered and my car went flying off the in the world?

* * *

 **AN**

 **Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri... What are you doing?**

 **Who is attacking Rose? Will she make it back? It's daylight for Christ sake!**

 **What will Rose do regarding Riley?**

 **How can Rose convince Hans to give her her job back?**

 **REVIEW and tell me! Don't forget to follow and favorite at the same time 3**

 **Btw, I really wish guests would have accounts. I really love your reviews and would love to be able to write you back!**

 **Lots of love**

 **xoxo Cloclovilla**


	26. Chapter 26

**I was wondering if I should make you wait longer but I realized that wouldn't be too nice x) Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

 **RPOV**  
I could feel blood dripping from my head. What in the world was going on? It was still daylight. It couldn't have been Strigoi. My head was dizzy. Probably from the loss of blood.

I heard voices.

"What should we do she's early!" one of them said.

"We proceed as planned" another answered.

"But it's too early, we won't have any help from them." Warned the first man.

"I know but she's weakened by the accident. We just have to restrain her until the others arrive." Said the man who seemed to be in charge.

Footsteps were approaching fast, I struggled to take my belt off. I then kicked the door open in order to face my opponent. I was wobbling on my feet.

Focus Rose. I chastised myself.

I look up to see a human. Yes, a human, a very tall, very strong human. Who was quickly joined by two others who were built the same way? I didn't have time to ask myself any questions I had to get away. I had to find a way out of this situation. Looking into their eyes they were clearly not here to check if I was okay.

They were tall, but not as tall as Dimitri, they were strong but not as strong as Dimitri and most of all they were human. I had fought harder. Even in my state, I should be able to beat them.

I looked at them and smirked. I must have looked threatening with the amount of blood dripping because I could see a fear in one of them.

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I gathered some of Lissa's darkness and began the fight. With the additional darkness, they didn't stand a chance. Even in my unstable state.

Once they were all passed out. I leaned against the car.

The sun was going to set in only a few hours. I wouldn't make it back walking. I needed help. In addition to that, my adrenaline was slowly fading away revealing the painful injuries I had. I wouldn't last long.

I speed-dialed the first number I had. Dimitri.

"Roza?" he answered surprised. I could feel myself getting dizzier and dizzier.

"Main road to court, 10 kilometers, help." Was all I managed to say before passing out myself. I hope he would get here before the others would wake up.

 **DPOV**

"ROZA!" I yelled again. No answer. I rushed to Christian's room.

"Rose is in danger I have to go. Stay with Lissa." I know he was my charge but at this point, I couldn't have waited for his answer. Roza needed me.

I ran to the SUV. Putting the keys in and starting the car. Completely disregarding my seat belt.

I sped towards where Rose had mentioned. Looking right and left for any sign of trouble.

On one side of the road, I finally saw some activity. Lehigh was in a remote place meaning humans car here were very rare. Allowing me to spot any movement.

One man was starting to lift another from the floor. I quickly made a U-turn. Seeing the SUV arrive. The man crouching next to another body joined the two other men and ran.  
I would have followed them if I hadn't realized the unconscious body the man had been crouching in front was Roza.

She had a nasty cut on her head. I carried her back to my SUV and went back to Lehigh, calling the medical team. Since Lissa was a Lehigh, a medical team was always present there.

A gurney was awaiting us. Rose was taken away immediately towards our facilities, disguised as a student lab. I followed them but was asked to wait outside as soon as we arrived. They had to examine her first.

What was going on? What had Rose gotten herself into? Would she be okay? Did I get here in time? Where was she going?

I should have gone to her earlier this morning. Then I would have found out she had left or why she was leaving. So many questions were going through my head.

I was interrupted when Christian and Lissa barged into the waiting room.

"Where is she? How is she" Lissa asked immediately after seeing me.

"We don't know yet," I answered truthfully.

"It's my fault" Lissa suddenly said, sitting down on one of the chairs, her face buried in her hands. "I shouldn't have said all those mean things to her last night. I was under such high pressure from the council and I snapped. I shouldn't have done that. I'm a horrible friend. She's always been here for me." She continued as tears rolled down her face. Christian sat down next to his girlfriend, a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You're not the only one who messed up," I told her. What had I done? Why didn't I just talk to her yesterday? I had absent-mindedly listened to Riley laughing here and there making her think I was listening when all I should have done is man-up and talk to the girl I am madly in love with. This was my fault.

Jonathan, Riley, and Austin soon arrived. Asking the same questions no one had answers to.

We all sat there in silence until Jo finally exclaimed frustrated.

"Why did she leave so early? I had told her I would go with her." He said slamming the palm of his hand against the wall.

Both Lissa and I lifted our heads to look at him.

"Where was she going?" I asked. Jo seemed surprised by this question.

"She didn't tell you yet?" he said looking between Lissa and me.

"She was going to Court this afternoon, or as she decided by herself morning. That's probably why she came back she wanted to tell you herself probably." He said the last part more to himself than for us.

"Why was she going back to Court?" I asked. I couldn't see any reason why she would be needed at Court.

Jo seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"I'll let her tell you herself when she wakes up." He said. I was about to insist when the doctor came out.

"How is she?" Lissa immediately asked.

"She has a severe concussion, a twisted ankle, and a few broken fingers. Your friend was very lucky. She's awake. She asked for Guardian Belikov, my Queen, and Mr. Ozera." He explained.

We didn't need to be asked twice. We made our way to her room.

Lissa made a bee-line to her bed and hugged her.

"You scared me!" she said.

 **RPOV**

Once they all came into the room I realized Dimitri stayed in the back, letting Lissa speak first.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I was horrible to you yesterday." She said. I patted her back. "I shouldn't have said all of those things. You didn't deserve them. I was just under so much pressure. I know it's not an excuse and I don't deserve a second chance but I am sorry Rose." She continued.

"It's okay Liss. I get it." I reassured her. I didn't want to fight anymore.

"No, it's not okay. I thought I lost you!" she said still holding on to me.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of" I smiled.

"That an unfortunate fact," Christian said. "I don't even get that much love from my girlfriend." He said feigning jealousy. I laughed.

"Well get used to it pyro." I tease.

"By the way, some of your teammates are outside in the waiting room. Should I call them in?" Christian asked.

I looked at Dimitri. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to wrap myself in his arms but I knew our conversation would take a long time. It would be easier to see them now and then ask everybody to leave except for Dimitri.

"Sure" I answered.

One by one I saw Jo, Austin and then Riley come in.

"Glad to see you're still alive and well," Jo said.

"We always knew you were our hard head." Austin started initiating a round of laughter. Who knew I had to get injured to bring everyone back together.

"I'm so happy you're-" Riley started.

"Keep it to yourself, Riley, I don't want to hear it. As a matter of fact, I don't even want to see you right now." I looked her straight in the eye before adding "Get out before I make you." I was in a bad shape and couldn't directly kick her ass right now but I would if I had to. She left with a huff.

I then looked at both Lissa and Dimitri who didn't make any move to defend her or chastise me. Good.

"Finally!" Austin said once she was gone. "I couldn't wait for someone to tell her off. You know it's only been a day since the change happened, but she's already killing us." He started before Jo elbowed him in the ribs.

"What change?" Lissa asked curiously.

"I'll tell you about it later Liss," I told her before turning to the others. "If you don't mind guys I really want to talk to the Russian guy in the back."

Jo laughed before leaving stating he didn't need to see this and that if we were planning anything we should make sure to close the curtain and the door.

The others followed. Once they had left, Dimitri came closer. Pulling a chair closer to my bed before sitting down grabbing my hand.

I had missed his touch dearly.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Soooooo? What do you think? Rose and Dimitri are finally going to talk.**

 **First step towards chasing Riley away.**

 **Who are those guy? Who are they working for? Where did they come from?**

 **I had written a whole different chapter at the beginning but to be honest I was sick of weak Rose. I wanted badass Hathaway to come back. I hope I made the right choice :). In the initial version, she would be kidnapped and her friends would solve her mystery. Now she get to do that herself.**

 **I'm so happy with all your reviews! Keep them coming!**

 **I'm taking the plane this afternoon back to China so it's safe to say I won't be posting for a bit. Hopefully all the chapters I posted these days can compensate. I'll try to post but no promises. I don't even know if I'll have internet when I won't be home.**

 **Lot's of love. Please review and follow ;)**

 **xoxo Cloclovilla**

 **(I hope I'll get some feedback before I get into the plane, so I can have some sweet dreams ;))**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **RPOV**

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri started.

"A little dizzy, but nothing I can't handle" I answered truthfully.

"What happened?" he asked, seemingly calm. "Why were you going to court?"

I looked down, not being to face him. I was ashamed of what I was going to tell him.

"I wasn't going to Court."

"Where were you going?" he asked confused.

"Istanbul," I said looking back up at him. "I was leaving, but half way there I realized how absurd it was to do that."  
"What about Lissa?" he asked shocked by what had just been revealed to him.

"Hans came by yesterday." I stopped letting him have some time to see where I was getting at. "I was asked to step down and go to Court today in order to receive another assignment." I sight. "Some unknown source sent him a video of our last darkness practice with Jo, which was the last strike him and the Moroi needed to deem me a danger to the team and Lissa," I explained. He then asked the same questions I had asked Hans, why were Moroi involved. He was as surprised as me. I also ended up explaining why the new captain wasn't Jo but Riley.

"But that's absurd! No wonder Austin was annoyed. Riley is too impulsive, she's going to get them killed" he exclaimed running his hand through his hair.  
"My point exactly," I answered, impressed Hans couldn't see it, but at the same time he didn't know her as well as we did. Riley kept a very good façade when important people were present.

"Dimitri about Riley" this wasn't the most pleasant conversation for us.

"Rose I-"I lifted my hand, signaling him that I needed to get this out without him interrupting me.

"I don't know how much time you need whether it's one week or one month. I know you won't cheat no matter what she does, and I also believe that after everything we've over come together this Riley situation will be forgotten soon." I explained. Tears welling up in my eyes. "But once everything blows over, I want you to be honest with me. I want you to tell me the truth, without missing any details."

I lifted my hand signaling I wasn't done talking, but I needed a breath before I could say one last thing.

"Things aren't going to go back to the way they were. I hope they will someday. You hurt me." I said looking him in the eyes. "You hurt me so much, but despite that I love you, so much sometimes it feels like it's suffocating. I can't lose you. I won't. So I'm staying, I won't run to Istanbul. I'm staying and we're going to work on it. Together."

"Oh, Roza you won't lose me. Ever. I'm sorry I didn't notice all that has been going on and I'm truly sorry for making you feel like you weren't the most important person in my life." he brushed some hair out of my face and leaned down to press his forehead against mine. "I was going to need two weeks but I want to be there for you more than ever, I'll tell her tomorrow. She can continue without me. I don't ever want to do anything that could jeopardize our relationship. I will do whatever it takes to make us go back to the way things were." He said in return. "I will tell you everything. I promise. Let's just focus on getting you better for now." Feeling tired, I agreed, but we both knew this explanation would be coming sooner rather than later.

I lifted my cover so he could slide in next to me. Once we were both cuddled in the bed together, he kissed the top of my head, soothing me to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. However, his coat was still on the chair beside my bed. Hopefully, he had gone to get me some chocolate donuts.  
Looking to my right I saw a large bouquet. I wondered if anyone from court or the team had sent it.

Opening the card attached to it, I quickly understood this was no friendly bouquet.

 _You shouldn't have made it back. I'll make sure you pay for it. Don't forget if you tell, Lissa dies._

I heard footsteps approaching and quickly hid the note under my covers. This threat was on a whole different level. They had never threatened Lissa directly. This was going out of proportion. In addition to that, if I wasn't supposed to come back then that would suggest that they were behind my attack. Someone on the inside had to have told them I would be leaving the protection of the wards to go to Court. Simply they had not expected me to leave early, which is why they were disorganized. But what didn't make any sense was that I had been attacked by humans when this was clearly related to our world. I had put this off for long enough. Now I was determined to the bottom of this. Soon. I laughed heartlessly I had been such a hypocrite. I hadn't told him about any of this and I was lecturing him on trust.

Dimitri walked in. I smelled them before I saw them.

"Donuts!" I explained happily. He chuckled handing me the delicious treats. "God I love you, Comrade," I said after finishing my first donut.  
"Why do I have the feeling the extent of your love would diminish greatly if I didn't bring or cook your food." He teased.

"Well…" I started insinuating he was right. He shook his head still smiling. This was so much better than fighting. He laughed. I had missed this sound.  
"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Great, amazing, healed. Can I please get out of here now?" I asked.

"The nurse said you had to stay for monitoring." He answered.

"Please Comrade you know how much I hate hospitals. Just let me go home. You'll be there any way you can check on me and at any sign of illness or discomfort, I promise we can come back. Please Comrade just get me out of here."

He sighed but went out to talk to the doctor and nurse. The doctor that had treated me came in to release me under the condition that I would come back tonight for one last checkup. I could live with that.

I got out of that awful gown they had me wear. Once my jeans were on I quickly slipped the note into my pocket. I wanted to tell Dimitri but I couldn't risk it here. Who knew? They might have bugged or placed another camera in the room while they placed the flowers. I needed to be extremely vigilant. Lissa's life was now threatened. It wasn't just about me or a stupid breakup anymore.

"All good?" Dimitri said.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

Once we were back to the apartment, I couldn't wait to tell Dimitri and decided it was time he knew about this. I would also tell Guardian Croft.  
"Rose what are you doing?" he asked as I started moving all furniture out of the bedroom.

"I redecorating. I want us to change the furniture of our rooms so I'm taking them out of the room. Now come and help me" I said in case there were bugs. "I want everything out except for the bed.

" This is absurd. Roza are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks, turned around and faced him.

"Dimitri Belikov, I am fine and you will start helping me move this thing out now. I'm sure Olena and babushka taught you better than to let women do all the heavy lifting." I said raising my eyebrows and placing my hands on my hips.

I could see he still thought something might be wrong with me but he didn't dare oppose me. I rarely brought up his mother and grandmother. He knew better than to try and refuse now.

We took some time and took everything out of the room. It was completely empty. Except for the bed but I had checked it thoroughly. The room was for sure camera and bug-free. Now we needed an excuse to get out of our clothes. I didn't want any risks.

Without warning I jumped into my lover's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. His quick reflex made him hold onto my thigh and back stabilizing me against him.

"Let's get naked Comrade" I whispered in his ear. If he didn't think I was crazy he probably thought I was now. I had just told him things wouldn't be the same, insinuating we were going to take it slow and now I was doing this. I felt bad for confusing him, but if I was going to tell him I couldn't leave anything to chances.

"Roza what are you doing?" he asked confused but clearly turned on.

"Trust me," I said.

I slid down and started taking off my clothes leaving a trail all the way to the bedroom. Once inside I was wearing nothing else than my underwear. Soon Dimitri joined me, wearing just as little as I was.

"Now let's talk," I said looking him dead on. "There's a conspiracy going on against Lissa and I'm going to need your help. I should have told you earlier but I couldn't."

"And you can now?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"No, but since when do I do what people tell me to do?" I taunted.

"Touché"


	28. I did not give up on this story

Hi everyone!

(sorry this is not a chapter)

I know I've been gone for quite some time now. I'm currently on internship.

I hope that there are still people reading my story regardless.

I'm posting this to tell you that I did not give up on this story! I will start writing again once I am back in school.

I won't give up on this story so please do not either.

I send you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!

xoxo

Cloclovilla


	29. Chapter 28

**I'm bakc! I'm sorry it took so long to write again. Enjoy the chapter. The next one is already written and ready to go but I'm leaving for argentina in a bit so I will post it when I am back. Or maybe tomorrow before I leave I will see.**

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

 **DPOV**

What Rose had just revealed was a lot to take in. I couldn't believe she hadn't told me. The bullying, and the threats had been going on for month, way before this Riley situation. She had no reason not to tell me, after all we had called each other almost every day during those times and not once had she mentioned this. I agree the break-up threats were harmless but once they were life threatening, or even just physical, she should have told me!

"What would you have done if I told you?" she said throwing her hands in the air. "It's not like you could ditch Christian and come help me."

"Yes I could have" I said although I would've had to think about that one.

"No you would not. You can't" she said. She was right.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. This was frustrating. I was mad at her for not telling me but we had just agreed to talk through everything and figure things out between us. I didn't want us to start fighting again. We both needed to come clean with everything.

"Rose, since we're putting everything on the table I think it's time I tell you Riley's secret." I said.

 **RPOV**

This was extremely frustrating. How could he not have told me something as big as that?! Okay that's not fair, I too hadn't told him about something big, but it didn't change the fact that it was hard to grasp and very very frustrating. I guess I could sort of understand how he was feeling now.

"She could be lying!" I exclaimed.

"I can assure you she's not Rose" he said calmly.

"She's part of my team! How could you withhold this kind of information from me?" I asked.

"Rose you know I couldn't. I know what she's going through. I've been there." He answered.

"How could I forget" I snapped. Immediately regretting my words. I had crossed a line and I knew it. I didn't even mean it. "I'm sorry" I said. Dimitri sat down on the bed, putting his face in his hands. I sat down next to him and rubbed soothing circle in his back. "I didn't mean it." I continued.

I kneed down before him taking away his hands and cupping his face.

I looked him in the eye. He seemed so sad and defeated.

"This is behind us. You know it." I stood up between his legs still cupping his face. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you Comrade. We'll get through this. Thank you for telling me now."

He stood up consequently pulling our bodies together before kissing me again. The kiss started out slowly but quickly turned heated. God had I missed him. But we both knew we had been withholding information to each other and that was something that we couldn't do anymore if we wanted things to work. Our lips parted to breathe, however instead of trailing kisses down my neck like he would usually do, he let his forehead rest on mine letting both of us cool down. I let my hands trail up his biceps as his went to my waist, pulling me close.

"Promise me you won't hold any information back from me again." He whispered.

"I promise as long as you promise to do the same." I answered. "We have to be able to trust each other if we want things to work. I'm tired of fighting with you."

"Me too" he admitted.

We stayed there relishing each other's presence before Dimitri broke the silence.

"So what do we do now?" he asked. Letting me take the lead.

"Well how about we start by checking the apartment for cameras and bugs?"

"Sounds good"

"But we have to be careful. I don't want the person to be on to us. Plus they, whomever they are, can't know that you know. I can't tell anyone. Let's just redecorate like I said initially, move everything, pretend we want to start fresh and as we move things we can check it. Plus I've been wanting to get some new furniture." I admitted.

"What's wrong with our furniture?" he asked in mock shock. He knew just as well as I did that the furniture the school had given us wasn't to our taste at all. Remodeling was well over due.

We started putting all the furniture we didn't like in the corridor while sweeping them at the same time. Then we moved from room to room. To anyone it would seem like we were only refurnishing but we weren't. We figured out where some of the bugs were and decided to get rid of lamp or object it was connected to in order to not seem suspicious. To keep our cover we kept one bug in the kitchen but we made sure there were no cameras left. This should do the trick we hoped.

Once we were done Dimitri sat down on the couch we had kept and I sat next to him sheltering myself under his strong arms. He drew patterns on my arm as we order new furniture we both liked. Which was not easy might I add. Dimitri was dead set on buying a brown bookshelf with bull's horns on the side. He finally got his wish in exchange, I was allowed to choose all the different furniture for the room. That book shelf was so not going in the room. I swear Dimitri looked like a kid in a candy shop when he saw it. It was actually quite adorable.

That night, we both laid in bed.

"We should tell Hans." He voiced.

"He would kill me." I exaggerated "Hi Gurdian Croft, in case I wasn't already blacklisted I have been withholding threats against our queen." I mimicked. "Yeah like that's going to go well."

"But you could blame it on the fact that they mentioned you had to remain silent." He said.

"Meaning I would still be protecting the Queen by not mentioning it. It's really risky." I answered.

"He could help. I think it's worth the risk."

"Okay, but no phone call, we need to get him outside of his office, who knows if that place if bugged as well." I sighted.

"Well figure this out tomorrow. Go to sleep now milaya, it's been a long day." He whispered as he kissed my hair.

 **Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I know it's a short chapter but I decided to keep them short so I can post more regularly. Hope you liked it.**

 **xoxo Cloclovilla**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **RPOV**

I had agreed to bringing Guardian Croft in the loop, after all he was the head of security here at court. However, I still hadn't quite figured out how to make him come to us without raising any red flags.

Calling him? there could be bugs. Texting him? They could be monitoring his phone. Sending him a letter? They could intercept it, and finally if I simply went to talk to him I couldn't be sure his office or even clothes weren't bugged.

I was about to give up when an idea came up.

I remembered some colleagues making fun of him because he still remembered almost everyone's pager numbers. All guardian at court was handed a pager but it was simply too outdated for anyone to actually use. I doubt _they_ even knew we had pagers and if they did they sure as hell didn't know everyone's numbers.

We had slightly developed pagers meaning we had two numbers show up. The caller which was a 4-digit number and the call. We had three different calls 333 which meant please come, 222 which meant urgent and finally 111 which meant emergency.

I was debating which one to choose in order for him to come. If I used 111 he might panic and unconsciously attracting too much attention consequently alarming our enemies, but if I paged 333 he might take it as a joke and ignore it. The only one left was 222. I prayed that when he would see 2812 and 222 he would know to come to Dimitri where I could be waiting.

I waited until near the end of shifts to page him. Hopefully there would be less people in the office and thus less witnesses. Once the call was made, we sat and waited. We had closed the door to the kitchen and put some music in order to camouflage any sounds he would make when entering. We didn't want anyone to know that we were the ones to page him. We also believed in Guardian Croft to be discrete.

We were right to do so. A few minutes passed, and we heard a loud knock on the door. Dimitri went and open. Hans pushed him aside and came in.

"What is the meaning of this? Is this a joke" he said angry. We were happy he didn't say any names in case his clothes were bugged and someone was listening to us. I pulled up a big piece of paper where I had written.

 _LISTENING BUGS! NO NAME OR QUEEN DIES!_

I knew that mentioning Lissa might be in danger would guarantee that Hans would do as told. Dimitri held some of his clothes that he had checked and signalled Guardian Croft to follow him to the bedroom, so he could get changed into clothes we had already swiped for bugs and knew were clean. If it wasn't for the situation we were in I would probably had made some inappropriate joke about them not doing anything naughty while together in the bedroom.

Once he was changed and out of the bedroom, we deemed it safe enough to talk. We kept the music on and made sure not to raise our voices too loud.

"What is going on Guardian Hathaway?"

"There are somethings I have not mentioned to you and I believe it is time I bring you in regarding what has been happening at Lehigh and more recently at court."

I spoke to him about how everything had started, how the pranks had slowly escalated and finally how they threatened Lissa.

"I didn't think it was necessary to tell you before but now that Lis- our queen is involved and targeted I couldn't just keep these events to myself."

I explained the little evidence I had regarding _them_ , which included the bugs as well as the precautions we had taken, "remodelling our place" and advise him to do the same. I thought he would scream and shout but he remained scarily calm and a little sad. I guess I had truly disappointed him this time. He sighted before speaking.

"I've known you for a long time Rose. I cannot say I approve you not telling this earlier but I have to say I understand how you thought you were doing the right thing. I will keep an eye out for this and stay discreet. We will get to the bottom of this."

"Regarding this, I was hoping to go back to Lehigh, not in the protective detail but simply as Rose a student. This way it will be easier for me to snoop around without having to have to schedule everything around my shifts. I strongly believe there is a mole amongst us."

"Granted" he simply said. "How do you plan on explaining your present to the team?"

"I'll simply say that I am waiting for another assignment and that I want to spend as much time as possible with our Queen. After all it is common knowledge that she is my best friend."

He simply nodded.

"I need to get back to the office before anyone truly notices that I have left. Do you have anyone you suspect already?"

I looked at Dimitri before answering "no".

I had been completely open and truthful until this point. However, what I just answered wasn't entirely true. We did have one suspect in mind. Riley. After all, we couldn't think of anyone that would benefit from this more than Riley. She had made her intentions towards Dimitri quite clear. If I was out of the picture it would give her a shot with my man or at least that is what she thought. She was also the one to take my spot as team leader as soon as I stepped down. What I didn't understand was what would she gain to hurt Lissa. After all she was her guardian, without Lissa alive she would lose her job and would probably have to become a court guard or find a new charge. Not to mention that if she was on the clock when she died she would have a nasty mark on her record making it hard for her to ever find a new charge. She could become like Stan, forever punished. I couldn't quite be sure it was her because she did not have a motive to kill or hurt Lissa. For all we knew they were actually quite close.

Before Hans turned around the corner he added one last sentence which rendered me speechless.

"Rose I know you would give anything for our queen but do know that you are important and that we would have helped you if you had reported an attempt on your life."

 **I know Hans is a bit OOC but this is how I wanted to portray him in this story, I hope it doesn't bother you too much.**

 **Do you still think Riley is the culprit or do you have another suspect in mind?**

 **Please review and let me know J**

 **GUEST: Thank you for your reviews I really appreciate the corrections since I'm not a native speaker. I will definitely go through it all but right now I want to focus on finishing the story. If it really becomes to big of a bother to read let me know and I will start rewriting.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

 **RPOV**

I was grateful Christian decided to come to Lehigh as well when the time came. This way Dimitri and I could have each other's back. Lissa had been positively surprised when he had announced it to her. He mentioned not having had a holiday in ages and that is was time to spend some well-deserved time with his beautiful girl. I didn't even bother hiding my eye roll when he had said those words. Lissa being well, Lissa had squealed. It was beyond me how the glasses in her room had still not shattered from all these high pitch sounds that came out of her mouth regularly.

I didn't like lying to Lissa and keeping her in the dark, but it was for the best. She was too easy to read and we didn't want the whole council aware of this threat. It would create chaos. Moroi were not used to be faced with danger directly, but more importantly, we didn't want anyone to be onto us. Especially if we suspected Riley. Lissa still spent quite some time with her and we couldn't risk her blowing our covers. It was for the best.

The last thing I had to explain was to Lissa, with all the commotion that had happened I hadn't even told her I had to step down from her protective detail. I explained how Hans had found out about our little practices but didn't give away any of our suspicions. She cried and said she would find a way to fix this. I knew that if she truly tried she would be able to reinstate me. After all, she was a queen. I convinced her not to, told her that if she truly wanted me back in she could pull some strings but only if Hans had found me a new charge – which he wouldn't. I explained saying I considered this like a holiday and that this way I could get a degree and enjoy time with her more as my best friend. She seemed a bit skeptical but didn't press on it. She did, however, say that she would definitely request me back once we had graduated.

After getting rid of most of the bugs in our apartment, we had deactivated them and sent them to Sydney hoping she might be able to pull some DNA from the bugs. She had access to both human, Moroi and Damphir files making it easier for her. Unfortunately, we had received an envelope yesterday stating that the results were inconclusive. The bugs were all wiped clean.

Sadly, this meant that we could not trust anyone. From this point on everyone in Lehigh was a suspect. Information was never to leave the close circle of Christian Dimitri and I. It truly pained me to have to lie and hide the true reason for my return to my former team especially Jo. We had grown close over our time together and I had thought long and hard about telling him, but although I loved this man to bits, I hadn't been able to clear him yet. I couldn't take any chances. No evidence proved him guilty don't get me wrong, but unfortunately, it also didn't prove him innocent. I don't think he would ever truly forgive me for not believing in him more.

My brain was overloaded with questions. Most of them revolving around one. How would we move forward from here?

Remodeling my room at Lehigh as well would be suspicious, but without doing that we couldn't be sure that we weren't overhead. We would have to meet up secretly outdoors and make sure our clothes were clean and no one had been followed before discussing anything.

Other than that, I didn't know what our first move could be. Knowing myself I wasn't the patient kind of person.

Our rough landing took me out of my thoughts and I could see Dimitri looking at me with a worried expression. I had been lost in thoughts the entire ride here. Pretending to be sleeping so I wouldn't be bothered by Lissa. Dimitri, of course, saw right through this lie. I had to admit, it was a relief when we finally touched down. I was glad we had finally left the stuck up Moroi, at least the humans were less arrogant and pretentious.

On our way back to our rooms I signaled both men to meet around 3:00 am to discuss. I didn't know how Christian would escape Lissa but seeing as it was the middle of the night, I took my chances. Additionally, guardians were often too focused on trying to keep strangers out that it was quite easy to escape. I would know, I had become quite a pro at sneaking around during my time in St. Vladimir. As for Dimitri, I'm sure his stealth would be key since clearly, his height wasn't going to be of any help in this situation.

 **~~VA~~**

We had been brainstorming ideas for the past thirty minutes, but nothing seemed like it would actually work.

"What if we give them a taste of their own medicine?" Dimitri finally said.

"What do you mean?" questioned Christian.

I looked at him curiously.

"Well if they bugged our apartment back at court, who says they didn't bug Rose's room here at Lehigh?" He started. A smile slowly appeared on my face as I finally saw the direction this conversation was heading.

"We also know that for some reason they want to get rid of Rose." Dimitri continued disgusted by his own words.

"So?" Christian asked starting to be impatient.

"Well, we could use the listening devices to create a trap. Make sure they know that Rose is alone at some point somewhere a bit remote. Hopefully, this will make them attack her. We wouldn't be far." This last part was directed at me. I wasn't scared per say but I still felt safer knowing they would have my back.

"This way we can see who the culprits are." I finished for him.

"One problem" Christian him off. "I strongly doubt that they will send their leader to come and catch or kill me. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if they sent humans again."

"Fair point" Dimitri admitted. "Well if we see that they are human, Damphir or Moroi we'll have to keep them in order to interrogate and withdraw some information from them."

"Sounds good to me." I heard Christian say.

"I agree" After all if I could get information out of a Strigoi in order to find Dimitri I doubt a simple human could resist very long.

 **Hey guys! Here it is. Sorry it's short but I have the next chapter ready to go. I'll try my best to post every Monday from now on. Hopefully giving myself a deadline will actually make me sit down and write ;) Let's hope.**

 **Also I have my beta back! Stardreamer2608! Thank you for making this chapter better for everyone!**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think about the chapter or if you have any idea where the story is headed to.**

 **xoxo Cloclovilla**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

* * *

RPOV

"Seriously Liss! It's the second time this week that he is blowing me off! I'm going to have to run the ward borders alone again tomorrow. Do you realize how boring that is? I can't believe he used to be the one that woke me up at five thirty to run every morning and now he is too tired to come with me? What in the world is Christian making him do?" I ranted while my best friend sat in my bed listening.

As we had expected, we had discreetly swiped my place in Lehigh for bugs and had found one in every room. On the positive side, we could talk in any room and be sure that we were heard. I had called Lissa earlier for her to come over because I was having some sort of a crisis/breakdown. She came bearing donuts and wine. She truly was a great friend.

Christian had once again requested some alone time with Dimitri. After all, we had to be credible. I think they had gone fishing this time, regardless of my man's protest. Apparently being stuck on a boat for hours wasn't an enchanting idea to him.

"I don't know what they are doing but to be honest with my crazy schedule, I don't have time to worry or try to figure out what it is. I'm sorry Dimitri is being like this. It's just a passing stage don't worry." She said trying to reassure her. I couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. Here we were me and my best friend, her trying to comfort me and me using her to get to people that were trying to kill her. Clearly one of us was going to hell and it wasn't going to be the blond princess in front of me.

I snapped myself out. I had to focus on the mission.

I had stated time and location, now we just had to wait and see if they took the bait. Honestly, it was a golden opportunity to take me down, they would be fools not to take it.

After venting a little longer to Lissa, I headed back to my mini apartment. I took a long warm shower and waited for my man in bed. Dimitri didn't come home too late and soon after came to join me in bed.

I snuggled closer to him. This was my home, my safe haven.

"Are you ready for this Roza?" he asked. I didn't need more information, I knew exactly what he was referring to.

"I was born ready." I smiled.

"I just want you to be careful, you know that." He kissed the top of my head before adding. "Don't underestimate your opponent. We don't know whom they will send to finish you." He pauses taking in what he had just said before continuing. "It could be a Moroi magic user, a trained guardian or a human. I wouldn't even cross off a Strigoi." He sighed. "Promise me you will be careful Roza. I don't know what I would do without you. Just a thought of someone trying to harm you is excruciating."

I brought my hand up to his face, cupping his cheek. "I promise I will be careful. I've been trained by the best remember. Plus, you and Christian won't be far. It's going to be fine. Last time I was caught by surprise. This time they are coming right to us and we will have them exactly where we want them to be." My voice was soft yet I believed I had portrayed enough confidence to reassure my tall Russian.

"I truly hope you are right. Now sleep, you need all your strength tomorrow." He kissed me goodnight and I drifted off to sleep. Mentally preparing for what was to come.

~~VA~~

This was the day. I put on my running shoes and got ready. Either someone showed up and we could do some interrogating, or no one showed up and there was a chance our plan failed, and we had been made.

Dimitri kissed my forehead before I left leaving a tingly feeling. I knew he would be there, hiding and waiting until the right time came to fight and Christian would join in as well.

I stepped outside and headed to the wards. I started at a slow pace and slowly gained speed. I didn't want to run too fast in order to keep an eye out for anything unusual and I did not want to be exhausted when the time came to stand up to my opponent. That being said, I couldn't slow down, it would be unnatural and would probably alert them of our trap.

After running for a bit more than half an hour, I was starting to lose hope. What if they didn't take the bet? What if they weren't listening at the moment I was venting to Lissa? What if I had been made. This would be set back by weeks. After my normal 45 minutes run, I started stretching. My mind still filled with disappointment and self-doubt.

That's when it happened.

A man came out of nowhere. Holding in his hand a hammer. I recognized him as one of the men that had attacked me after I had been in the car accident. Apparently, he had stopped underestimating me and brought some tools. A hammer? Seriously?

Soon after, two other men appeared from the shadow and joined him. They were both grinning, probably thinking they had caught me and that this would be it for the infamous Guardian Hathaway. They couldn't be more wrong.

The fight has begun. Although they were human, they were still quite well trained. They didn't match my speed or strength but it was still difficult to hold three fronts simultaneously especially with one holding a hammer. I single hit from that thing and a bone would shatter especially with the amount of power the man was putting behind it.

I placed myself in a defensive position while waiting for back up and dodged most of their hits. I knew Dimitri and Christian were nearby and as I fought I shifted my body slightly to turn the fight. I wanted to physically come between them and the wards to hinder their escape, this would also allow the boys to sneak up on them. Surely, they would feel overpowered when Dimitri and Christian would show up. If one of them were to escape they would report back to their boss, whoever he was, and he would know we were onto him. We couldn't and simply wouldn't let that happen.

I was finally where I wanted to be when one of their hits went past my defense and I lost my balance, slamming hard against a nearby tree and falling to the ground. Great! I stood up and regained my position just in time to see Dimitri and Christian coming out of their hiding place. What took them so long?

As predicted I could see their resolve fade when the two men showed up. The distraction caused them greatly as I simply needed to swipe my feet below them to make them all fall on their ass. We each grabbed one. Well... Dimitri and I grabbed one, Christian created a fire cage which in my opinion was actually more efficient seeing as the man I was restraining could not stop struggling, attempting to elbow me in the stomach or kick my legs.

At some point, I had just had enough. I let go of him just long enough to kick him in the head hard. Rendering him unconscious. I let his body fall to the ground before taking the duct tape out of Christian's backpack. Thank god he had listened and brought it with him.

I bounded my assailant's hand and feet. Immobilising them one after the other. I also placed some tape above their eyes and mouth. It was better for them not to know where they were headed.

We brought them to my apartment, we had emptied my bedroom and covered it with plastic. We were going to question them after all. Thanks to Sydney, we had received the sedatives yesterday.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **As promised, here is the next chapter. I'm still working on the next one but I don't see any reason it won't be up next Monday. A review made me think of some details that I should elaborate on. Thank you Guest. :)**

 **What do you think the sedatives are for?**

 **Again thank you to Stardreamer2608 for checking my english and coherence.**

 **Don't forget to follow and review!**

 **xoxo Cloclovilla**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32  
**

* * *

 **DPOV**

After arriving back at court we had quickly planned our ambush. Sneaking around hadn't been easy but it did bring back some pleasant memories from our time back at St. Vladimir.

Our plan made sense, yet I still wasn't at ease sending Rose out to be the bait of our still unknown enemies, but to be honest we didn't have much of a choice. The first few days back had been quiet; I had kept Christian busy in order for Rose to have a good excuse to rant to Lissa. We had gone to hide in the library a few times, or the music room, but we mostly spent our time in one of the more secluded gyms. We hadn't met anyone there yet. Thank god for that. We didn't particularly want to talk and socialise with Lissa's security team, especially not Riley and if we were surprised by student, we would have had a hard time explaining how and why Christian was throwing fire balls at me.

However, the calm never lasts.

During one of our lunches at Christian's favorite Café on campus, Le Bistro. I know very original. We came head to head with Riley. We had successfully avoided her until then. After all, Christian stayed away from Lissa, claiming he had a busy schedule, and our daily occupations kept us far from her protective detail. Unfortunately, we could not control where they went during their days off or their free time. Coincidence that Riley was in this café? I don't think so.

"Dimitri! How nice seeing you here!" she exclaimed after seeing me, she steps forwards reaching for a hug which I rejected by taking a step back. I don't think she even noticed Christian who was standing next to me.

"Guardian Sanders" I greeted coldly.

"Aww, what's with this professional attitude Dimitri? I thought we were past that." She pouted. If it would have been Rose I would have thought she was cute, maybe even sexy and irresistible. But this was Riley we were talking about. Repulsive and unattractive were the only words coming to mind.

"Guardian Sanders, if you don't mind, my charge Christian Ozera would like to order his food and eat." I continued on the same tone finally making her realize that I wasn't alone.

"Oh! Good afternoon Christian!" she said acknowledging Christian's presence before turning back to me. "I'll see you around Dimitri". Somehow I had a bad feeling about this. She had a glint in her eyes that made me think that she had misunderstood this situation completely. In her eyes, she probably thought that I was being formal because Christian was here. I had to admit that the 180 I had made regarding my attitude towards her could be confusing but I simply didn't have the stomach to be nice to her. Especially after all that Roza had been through. We didn't have any evidence but she was still our main suspect. How were we going to prove it? Were we even right to suspect her? So many pieces of the puzzle were missing.

 **~~VA~~**

The day of the ambush had finally arrived. Rose had left a few minutes ago and we were on our way to get into position. I waited for Christian in front of his room. Nodding a greeting to the guardian standing at the door. Christian appeared shortly after, looking half asleep. We made our way through Court which was still silent at this time of the day. The cold of the morning breeze was a sharp wake up call for Christian. We were now walking in comfortable silence towards the edge of campus. We heard her before we saw her. We were crossing the main square in the campus when it happened.

"Dimitri! Christian wait up!" we heard the all too familiar voice.

"Keep walking maybe she'll think we didn't hear her and give up," I told Christian. He rolled his eyes. Even he knew that this would never work. Riley was too persistent. As expected, she closed the distance between us and fell into step.

"Where are you two heading?" she asked joyfully.

We couldn't simply tell her that we were going to the wards, that wouldn't make any sense and if she truly was behind this she would figure it out. She was actually quite smart. We needed to answer, and fast.

"The library" I heard him say from his sport next to me. Hopefully, she would leave it at that and we could continue to our actual destination.

"What a coincidence! I was actually heading there too. I was thinking of borrowing a book. After all Rose is getting her degree so I guess it's a good opportunity for me to do the same. It's not every day that your charge goes to school." She smiled.

Darn it. He had probably said the library since it was located in one of the furthest buildings on campus, hoping she would go elsewhere.

We walked together until the library, Riley attempting small talk while both Christian and I restricted ourselves to syllabic answers.

Once we got there we quickly separated and discretely walked back out as soon as she wasn't looking.

I was getting worried. What if Rose had already been attacked? What if we were too late? What if she had been taken? With each thought, I quickened my pace. We had to make it on time. We simply had to. By the end, we were both running.

We made it in time to see Rose battling her three assailants. She was doing a great job manipulating their position. I could see the relief in her eyes when she saw us.

One minute later and we couldn't have guaranteed she was still here. There was no point dueling on it now. We had made it. That was all that mattered.

 **~~VA~~**

Thanks to the sedative Sydney provided us, we were able to interrogate them one at the time. This way they wouldn't be able to hold each other back or encourage each other to stay silent. When we were done with them we simply added the sedative into their arm and just like that they would be out like a light. This also slightly increased their fear as every time they would wake up, they would be able to notice the worse state of their friends. They would also lose track of time, not knowing for how long they had been out. We hope this would push them to talk as they knew the same treatment awaited them.

Unfortunately for us. That was not the case. We had been at this for hours. We started off easy, simply asking questions. Obviously, that didn't lead us anywhere. When we moved on to threats. They dared to laugh in our face. At some point Christian even slightly burned them, nothing seemed to work. Luckily for us, Rose had made sure to request the walls be soundproofed before she moved in. After all, I did promise to make her scream with pleasure.

"Should I go take some tools?" Rose asked looking straight into our currently awake captive.

"Which tools?" I asked both curious as to where she got them and doubtful. I was all for getting the information we needed but was torture really the only way at it. Clearly, seeing the lack of result of the past couple of hours I would have to say yes, but then what would make us different from them? We would be just as evil and uncivilized.

"The ones I got from Abe" she answered nonchalantly. "He gave them to me earlier this year going on and on about how one day I might need them. I mean since it is the old man it's not like I could refuse plus turns out we might..." I had stopped listening to her as I noticed the glim of fear that appeared in the human's eyes when Rose mentioned Abe. Could this be the solution we had been waiting for?

To test my theory, I decided to add a little bit more details. If they weren't sure who Abe was they sure would after this.

"I mean Zmey probably has a whole collection of these in his closet." Rose seemed surprised at my lack of empathies towards the humans, but my focus was elsewhere. When I mentioned Zmey, his eyes darkened. This was all I needed to confirm my theory. Clearly, Abe's reputation preceded him. The humans knew who he was and what he was capable of.

"Let's ask Christian for his opinion." I continued, walking out of the room followed by Rose.

Once we were out, Rose looked at me, cutely attempting to lift only one of her eyebrows.

"What just happened?" Rose asked, alerting Christian of our presence in the nearby room. Clearly, me agreeing on torturing humans was just too unnatural.

"You didn't notice did you?" I smirked.

"Notice what?" Christian joined the conversation.

"They are terrified of Abe!" I exclaimed, proud of my discovery.

Rose laughed. "Why did we not think of this sooner?" Still laughing, she walked back into the interrogation room, aka her former bedroom. I followed and so did Christian.

We woke the two other man from their slumber. Before Rose started talking.

Surely the sight must have been terrifying for them. For the first time since they arrived, all three were awake and facing us. While we were grinning and smirking uncontrollably.

"We'll give you one last chance to tell us whom you are working for and why they want our Queen and I harmed?"

"Since we haven't talked for the time you have held us here, what makes you think that we will talk to you now?"

"If you don't cooperate in the next minute, I'll make a call that will most definitely have extremely painful and traumatic consequences on you."

"Yeah right!" One of them laughed.

"Does the name Zmey mean anything to you?" Dimitri continued.

Suddenly the room went silent. The laughter stopped abruptly. I guess that was a yes.

"You wouldn't," One said.

"You're probably just saying that to scare us. You probably don't know him at all. I mean it's not like the man just hands his phone over to anyone." another one said.

"Clearly you've never met the man or you wouldn't doubt us. After all the similarities are quite striking." Christian said, turning to look at Rose as he spoke his last sentence.

"I don't believe you." the last one added.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to us?"

No one said a word.

"Very well then. You can't say we didn't warn you." Rose said taking her phone out and walking out.

Too bad they thought we were bluffing. They would surely regret this. Soon.

 **RPOV**

The phone rang a few times before the other line picked up.

"You better have an extremely good reason to wake me up in the middle of the night," he said menacingly. As charming as ever.

"Is that any way to greet your daughter old man."

"Rose? Sorry, I thought you were one of the suppliers that have been wanting to do business with me. What's going on? Are you all right?"

"Firstly, who other than me calls you old man? Yes, it's Rose. Secondly, everything is fine, but I do admit that I forgot about the time difference between here and Istanbul. Sorry, I woke you."

"It's fine kizim. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well since you're asking" I could hear him chuckle on the other side of the line. "We've kind of hit a dead end but you could solve all of this if you came here. Apparently, the people we are interrogating fear you more than any of us. Go figure." I continued rolling my eyes.

"Well I do try my best to maintain my reputation." he chuckled. "What I don't understand is why you are not doing it yourself. I did give you all the tool, I even taught you some very painful places to hit."

"Well to tell you the truth I did use torture in the past but it was against Strigoi. It just doesn't sit well with me to do it on a species that is weaker than me. I would break them in half. Hell, I would probably accidentally kill them in the process."

"I see."

After a moment I broke the silence.

"So how does visiting the place I'm getting my degree from sound?"

"Absolutely delightful," he answered. He was already enjoying this too much. I guess somehow, I should be scared of his reaction but to be honest, I had become accustomed to it. I guess I was also somewhat desensitized.

"I'll see you soon old man."

* * *

 **Here's another chapter! It's longer than what I have been writting. Hope you enjoyed it. Riley is quite honestly annoying me x). There's another person that has been missing fo a while. Can you tell which one will make a come back soon?**

 **Abe's coming! Excited? How do you think that conversation is going to go...**

 **Review and let me know!**

 **xoxo Cloclovilla**


End file.
